The Girl Worth Living For
by exx15
Summary: Harry and Ginny get back together after the war and embark on a life together. Follow them through the 19 years that JKR skipped. Mostly canon but with twists that aren't and a different timeline R R please!
1. After The Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue all characters property of JK Rowling **

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 1**

It was over. The battle was won. Harry was numb as he sat on his four-poster in Gryffindor Tower. His body ached with the need to sleep, and yet he couldn't. He had spent the last couple of hours being interrogated and congratulated and forced to celebrate and mourn with the survivors. He had never been this tired before, and yet all he could think of was her. Ginny Weasley, the reason for it all. He was now being called the Boy Who Lived Twice, but he felt that she should be the Girl Who Was Worth Living For. Now the problem of whether or not she'd ever take him back after what he did? This was what haunted Harry and had subconsciously haunted him for months. All those hours of isolation from the greater wizarding world while hunting horcruxes had given him time to reflect and make decisions about his life. And here is the stark truth of it: he was head over heels in love with her.

Harry was so lost in these thoughts that he never even noticed the door to the dormitory open, didn't even register who it was that had just entered the room. Ginny had temporarily escaped from the vigil being held at Fred's bedside. The whole family and Hermione were there keeping watch over his remains. But Ginny had to find Harry, needed to speak to him. She knew where he was because Luna had told her that she had distracted everyone to give the hero some peace. Hero, it sounded strange when used in reference to her Harry. Hang on, since when was he her Harry?

But then he noticed her. He looked up, staring at her with such intensity that it might burn her, his emerald eyes told the story of suffering and tiredness. But they came alive. As soon as he looked at her it was like someone had lit a fire behind those eyes and he rose slowly from the bed and next minute he was kissing her. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced his lips were soft against hers and his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer to him, so close they were practically one. His tongue flicked out across hers begging for entrance, which she granted. Soon there tongues were locked in a fierce battle and Harry had scooped her up and she'd wrapped her legs around his waist. It took several minutes for this clinch to break up both coming up for air panting as though they'd run a mile. Harry didn't replace Ginny on the floor enjoying the feeling of her so solid and comforting in his arms. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder as he walked backwards, sitting on the bed with her astride him holding onto each other for dear life.

"We should maybe talk about this" whispered Harry. His mouth was so close to her ear that his breath rustled her hair.

"Yeah, I think we should" said Ginny. She pulled her head back so that she could look him full in the face, that beautiful face that she'd missed so much.

"So what do you want to talk about?"she asked, then felt rather dumb. Harry laughed softly before leaning in for another soft kiss

"Well, do you still want to be with me? I mean, I know we never really talked about what would happen after everything was over, but Gin I've been going mental without you. All year I have been terrified that something would happen to you because of me and that I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel about you." Harry released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and looked up into her face. She looked stunned by this sudden tirade of information.

"And how do you feel about me?" she whispered not really knowing what else to say. Harry gulped, this was it, it was now or never .

"I love you, and I mean seriously, like the lyrics of a Muggle love song. If I can't be with you Ginny I don't want to be with anyone. You're it for me, I won this war so that I could come back to you and you were my last thought before I died." She hadn't realised it but she had started to cry. The floodgates had well and truly opened like an internal damn had broken and she wasn't just crying because he had just said everything she'd ever wanted to hear from him, she was crying for everything they'd been through to get there and all the people who'd had to die for it to be possible, for Fred and Lupin and Tonks. He pressed his forehead to hers and squeezed his eyes shut trying to suppress his own emotions. When he opened them again it was to see her staring at his, her eyes still wet and tear tracks running the length of her beautiful face but she wore the hard blazing look that had accompanied their first kiss. He decided to break the silence he murmured

"Are these good tears or bad tears?"

"Both" she replied. He knew exactly what she meant and fell silent for a minute before saying

"So what do you say, Gin? Will you be my girlfriend again?" he watched her and for a moment felt an uncomfortable swoop of fear that she was going to say no.

"Of course I will. I can't believe you have to ask after that awesome kiss" she said with a weak laugh

"I've been dreaming of this since I was a little girl, the famous Harry Potter proclaiming his undying love for me" she said with a genuine giggle.

"I never said my love was undying" he laughed as he pulled her in for another deep kiss. The kiss got more heated and Ginny moved to straddle him, grinding erotically against him. Suddenly she felt rather uncomfortable and pulled away. Harry moaned his dislike but didn't pull her in again. Instead he looked questioningly at her

"It just feels too quick Harry" said Ginny in response to his unasked question

"It just doesn't feel like the right time for this, I love you and am ready to give myself to you but not tonight if that makes any sense" she finished nervously. Harry looked at her for a moment before leaning in again to peck her on the lips

"Of course love. I'd never want you doing something you weren't comfortable with. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything." Ginny felt a rush of warmth for the black haired boy as she kissed him again "I love you so much" she whispered. "I love you too" he whispered back. Suddenly he grimaced "Urgh how can you stand to be anywhere near me, I stink! I'm going for a shower" he said as he shifted her off his lap and stood up. "Preferably a cold one" he thought to himself as he left the room.


	2. 3 year anniversary

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing except the plot, I enjoyed writing chapter 1 so hope you all enjoyed it too **

**Any reviews welcome but don't be too harsh**!

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 2**

Harry reached out a hand for Ginny and found just soft, empty sheets. They were still warm so she hadn't been gone long. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and looked around the room. Sunlight peeked in through a gap in the blue curtains, illuminating the dust that hung in the air. He dragged himself out of bed, god how he hated getting up and went to make coffee. Now 20 years old Harry and Ginny had been together ever since the night of the final battle and neither could be any happier. Ginny had returned to finish her last year at Hogwarts, having spent the summer helping to rebuild the place, whereas Harry decided to take up Kingsley's generous offer of Auror training. Though he had never completed his NEWT's the not-so-temporary Minister for Magic had objected strongly when Harry pointed this out, because Harry had "more real life experience of fighting dark wizards than half of the retired Aurors who spent their life in service. Harry had decided he was OK with this and had quickly risen through the department. He was now a team leader having completed his training.

Ginny had become a professional Quidditch player after she was recruited by the Holyhead Harpies. She had been spotted by a talent scout who came to watch a game at Hogwarts and he had been very impressed by the side and especially Gryffindor captain Ginny. Playing Quidditch was what she lived for and she made starting Chaser a mere 6 months after signing, and now shared a flat with fellow Chasers Hope Delaney and Cordelia Spencer. Both Harry and Ginny would have liked to have moved in together after they left Hogwarts, but Molly Weasley had put her foot down claiming she "didn't want her daughter's honour taken before her wedding night." Neither had the heart or guts to tell her that Ginny's honour was a thing of the past. This thought made Harry grin as he flashed back to the previous evening when they had been unable to keep their hands off each other. It had been there 3 year anniversary, and though they'd had to spend the first part of the day with the Weasleys remembering Fred, the evening had been spent in a fantastic Italian restaurant in Muggle London.

**Flashback-The Night Before**

**Ginny fed Harry a piece of the salmon she had ordered. She was right, it was divine. He had already tried her with a bit of his spicy sausage mint pasta, to very satisfying results. Harry was nervous, because tonight was the night he had planned to propose to Ginny. He could feel the little velvet box in the breast pocket of his jacket, with the beautiful ring inside. It was a four carat square cut diamond which he'd bought in Tiffany's. He'd decided to go there because no one would recognise him and he'd seen the film **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's**_** as a boy and loved it. Another reason for going out into Muggle London for dates was because the very first official date they had (first Hogsmeade weekend at Halloween) had resulted in them being snapped by an undercover photographer. The next day pictures of them in a passionate clinch were splashed all over the cover of Witch Weekly beneath the headline "Harry Potter's Honey Revealed!" This had been quite an ironic headline as he had her hand up her shirt so the camera got a good glimpse of Ginny's upper body. Mrs Weasley had sent both Ginny and Harry howlers that screamed about cavorting in public. Hermione later told him that Ginny's hair was outstripped by her face. **

**Anyway, back to the original story. So the evening was so far going off without a hitch until dessert. Both had ordered portions of the homemade ice cream and kept leaning across to feed each other spoonfuls. If they weren't so perfect together the site would've been nauseating, but Harry leans a little too far and the box falls out of his pocket. Ginny spots it before Harry even realises. Grabbing it up she looks at it quizzically and Harry panics. **

**"Harry, what's this?" asks Ginny though she knows what it is. **

**"Erm..." said Harry playing desperately for time to think of a plan. Oh screw it **

**"Ginny, it's an engagement ring. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight but now the surprise is kind of ruined" said Harry sadly. Ginny's mouth falls open and Harry laughs nervously. **

**"Well?" asks Ginny finally. Harry looks up from his ice cream confused **

**"Well what?"**

**"Are you going to ask me or not?" cries Ginny, impatient but excited. Harry just stares at her dumbfounded. **

**"You still want me to ask?" he sais incredulously. **

**"Well yeah!I haven't seen the ring and if it's any consolation you don't have to fear the answer" she grinned. Harry was suddenly very excited, picking off the box that has fallen to the table he opens his mouth to pop the question...**

**"Oh do it properly Harry, I want you to get down on 1 knee!" Harry grinned, making a mental note to tell Ron about this (he now felt sympathy with Ron for having to struggle through the same thing when he proposed to Hermione.) Getting down on one knee Harry opens the ring box and says **

**"Ginevra Weasley will you marry me?" The diamond caught the light and sparkled prettily, enchanting Ginny even more and then she claps her hands to her mouth and squeals **

**"Oh God Harry, of course I will!" Grinning from ear to ear Harry slid the ring onto her finger as the whole restaurant broke into tumultuous applause. He grabbed her in a fierce kiss, picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed delightedly. **

**"Let's get out of here" she whispered in Harry's ear. He needed no more than that. Slamming a handful of Muggle noted down on the table he carried her from the restaurant, the happiest wizard alive. **

**The night that followed had been one of the most amazing of Harry's life. They'd had sex on every available surface in the house, including the dining table and it had been after 3 in the morning when they'd finally given up and crashed in bed, pleasantly buzzed from the champagne they'd drunk. They'd fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs and bed covers surrounded only by their love. Of course telling the Weasleys would be a challenge, but they'd get through it together.**

**End Flashback**

Harry remembered all this leaning against the work surface grinning happily to himself. It was a little while before he noticed the note that lay folded on the table. It read:

_Morning my gorgeus fiancée!_

_Last night was amazing love and I'll never forget it as long as I live. I've had to go home and get my stuff for training, but I'll come over again tonight if that's ok with you? Assuming it is but if not let me know asap please. Need to tell Mum and Dad about the engagement before they hear it from the newspaper so we can announce it at Sunday lunch? Will discuss more when I see you babe_

_All my love Ginny _

_xxx_

_PS:-You may want to scrub this table before you eat anything off it _

Harry left for work that morning feeling like he could accomplish anything. He didn't stop smiling all day.


	3. Telling The Weasleys

**Disclaimer JK Rowling owns all characters I just come up with the plots for these stories**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed they were all helpful and here is Chapter 3**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 3**

Ginny sat alone in the Holyhead Harpies dressing room, fingering her new ring nervously. It was Sunday the day she and Harry were to go to her parents' and tell them about the engagement. They had to be there by 4 o' clock and both were very nervous. The door opens taking Ginny by surprise and she looks up to see her flatmates Hope and Cordelia coming in. Hope plonks herself down on the bench next to Ginny and says

"Damn these early morning practices. Its Sunday, meant to be the day of rest! I had to practically throw this guy out the door this morning in order to be here in time and I've used the last of the hangover potion" said Hope.

"What again?" says Cordelia. " must have bought 3 big bottles of the stuff in the last month and I rarely ever need it and Ginny never does because she doesn't even really live with us, so you get drunk too often!" Ginny laughed it was a running joke between the 3 how much Hope drank. Ginny liked both of these girls very much, though they were very different. Hope was the daughter of a Jamaican muggle and an English witch, and she was very pretty with thick dark hair and her perfect skin the colour of milky coffee. Cordelia was a pureblood with straw coloured hair and skin so pale people often asked if she was ill. Suddenly Hope squealed

"What is that on your finger?" and before Ginny could make any move to hide it Hope had grabbed her hand and was exclaiming delightedly over the ring.

"Oh my God I can't believe he asked you to marry him! When did he do it? How did he do it? Does this mean you're moving out, like officially?" all of this was squealed and Ginny was very glad they were alone.

"Yes Harry asked me to marry him, he did it last night at our anniversary dinner, he did it traditionally but kind of by accident (the other two exchanged perplexed looks that Ginny chose to ignore) and as to the moving out thing I really don't know when it depends how my mother acts to the news that we are getting married first." All of this was said in one breath and shocked the other 2 girls into silence.

"And I would really appreciate if you could both keep this to yourself for the time being. At least until we have told my family. I mean if the press gets hold of the fact that the famous Harry Potter is getting married they'd never leave us alone and it would be like a nightmare" finished Ginny

"Of course we won't say anything" said Cordelia at once as Hope nodded. This was where the conversation ended as Gwenog Jones; the Harpies captain entered the changing room along with Beater Kit Watson. This immediately turned the conversation to Quidditch and the new moves Gwenog wanted to trial and all thoughts of Ginny's engagement were forgotten.

**Ginny's Apartment- a little after 4 o' clock**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Ginny's little living room brushing soot off his clothes. He thought the room was empty and he turned his back to it to contemplate his reflection in the mirror behind him

"So I believe congratulations are in order?" came a voice from behind him, making him jump violently. He turned to see Hope Delaney sat on the sofa eating popcorn from a large bowl. She was dressed for an afternoon of relaxing in a large men's check shirt and denim hot pants, her long hair fixed in a messy topknot with an old velvet scrunchy.

"What?" said Harry not knowing what she was talking about.

"On your engagement, it's a hell of a rock mate congrats!" said Hope sounding genuinely happy for them.

"Oh thanks" said Harry, grinning with happiness. "All that's left to do is break it to her mother." He had been rather worried about this since Wednesday. What if Mrs Weasley objected to Ginny marrying him? I mean Mrs Weasley had always treated him like a son, but would she want him to be her actual son? Hope seemed to read his mind because she said

"Don't worry about it; what mother wouldn't want their daughter married to Harry Potter, the legend and saviour of all wizarding kind. Also, from the way she talks about you I wouldn't be surprised if she offers to adopt you." Harry blushed furiously at this but he knew she was right. He decided to change the subject

"Where's Cordy?" he asked trying to sound genuinely interested.

"She had a date with one of the team's physios, Jacob I think his name is. She went out looking fairly fabulous" said Hope a little bitterly. Harry decided not to press the issue. This was when Ginny entered looking fabulous in a pair of tight white trousers with a strappy black shirt. The outfit was sexy but in a subtle way, the way Harry liked. He felt his pants tighten uncomfortably and instantly decided to eat as quickly as possible so they could tell their news and leave as quickly as possible.

"You look amazing" he said pulling her in for a close hug.

"I can tell you like it" murmured Ginny so Hope couldn't hear, though she wriggled a little in a way that was sheer torture to Harry. He growled in her ear making her giggle.

"Come on let's go, we're already late enough" said Ginny glancing at the carriage clock on the mantelpiece (a house warming gift from Ron and Hermione.) With that the pair grabbed a handful of Floo powder each, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "The Burrow!"

**The Burrow**

Mrs Weasley looked up from her cooking as first her daughter then Harry came spinning into view in her kitchen fireplace.

"You're late" she said reprovingly to the pair before giving them both a hug. She noticed that as soon as she released them they moved together and Harry wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Ginny help me set the table please. Harry all the others are in the sitting room helping Hermione plan the wedding. Go through if you want." Harry reluctantly moved away from Ginny but did as he was told. It was less than a month until Hermione and Ron's wedding and Hermione was becoming bossier and more irritating by the day. She seemed to spend every possible minute discussing the wedding or forcing them to try on ridiculous outfits for the wedding.

"It'll be me and Ginny soon" thought Harry happily and he soon found he was able to take Hermione's waffling with more grace than usual. Soon enough dinner was ready and the family were all seated around the table. Harry grew more nervous as they had agreed that they would make their announcement after dinner. The food is a wonderful as usual, sausages and mash Harry's favourite. Mrs Weasley knows this and keeps shooting him looks as he eats. As she clears away the plates she asks

"Are you OK Harry? You've been rather quiet." Harry takes a moment to reply and in that moment he makes a decision

"No I'm not ok actually, me and Ginny actually have something to say. " Ginny looked up at him with a shocked look that seemed to say "what, now?" He ploughed on anyway

"Mr and Mrs Weasley I love your daughter very much and have done for a long time now. I don't ever want her to not be in my life and so on Wednesday I asked her to marry me. I am very fortunate because she said yes. Now all we need is your blessing because we aren't going ahead with this wedding unless we have it." Here he finished and was greeted by stunned silence from everyone in the kitchen. Then there came a strangled sob from Mrs Weasley as she rose and threw herself on the necks of Harry and Ginny

"Of course you have our permission. I mean goodness what did you think, that we wouldn't want her to marry? Silly boy" she said fondly patting Harry's cheek.

"Now" she said suddenly all business, "Do you have a date in mind?"

"Halloween" said Ginny instantly. Harry shot her a look; they hadn't actually discussed this properly yet.

"That was our first date and it seems fitting" said Ginny, much to answer Harry's question than anything else.

The evening passed in a flurry of activity of congratulations and toasts and everyone left a couple of hours later feeling very warm and happy.

**Next chapter will be up soon and will hopefully be as enjoyable as these**

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed I'll update soon**

**Exx15**


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything JK Rowling owns** **all characters**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry about having to reupload this story but keep with it I promise it will get better**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 4**

**Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her tentatively on the lips, they were alone in her bedroom at The Burrow. It was Harry's 18****th**** birthday and he'd had a wonderful day finished by a raucous party with much booze and singing**. **But this is the bit he had been looking forward to all day. Ginny had given him a hug at breakfast and had whispered in his ear **

"**Come to my room at 10:30 tonight for your present. Don't keep me waiting; don't tell anyone where you are going." Harry was stunned by this strange hush, hush approach to things; I mean what could she possibly have bought him that had to be kept so private? He didn't realise what she was getting at though he thought about it all day. **

**At 10:25 Harry slipped silently away from the party and up the stairs to Ginny's room. He had been in it only once before and that had again been on his birthday. Ginny was already there waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and just stood there looking at her, waiting for her to speak. **

**But she didn't speak so he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. That first kiss told the story of their relationship so far, always testing their limits and getting comfortable with each other. The kiss deepened as Ginny slipped her tongue into his mouth and then pulled him closer. He had a hand at her back and tangled in her long hair, but he wanted so dearly to put them lower and to caress those parts of her anatomy that were hidden by a blue tank top and shorts. **

**Ginny pulled away slightly so as to look at him in the dark room.**

"**It's ok Harry, I want you to touch me" she whispered. He needed no more invitation than that. Keeping his left hand in her hair his right went to stroke the creamy skin of her hip. She moaned for him to go higher while her own hands explored his chest and stomach. His hands travelled across toned muscles to the edge of her bra, moving along to trace the full curve of them. He rubbed his thumb gently across her nipple, eliciting a soft moan from Ginny. Before he knew it she'd pulled her top off and had unclasped her bra, revealing herself to him**

**They had never gone this far before and Harry suddenly felt exceptionally nervous**

"**Gin, are you sure?" he asked in a hoarse voice. He just hoped she was sure because he wanted her so badly and his cock was so hard it was hurting him. **

"**Of course Harry, you don't have to ask my permission for everything" she said impatiently. Harry picked up on the tone and said**

"**Sorry, love. It's just I don't want to do anything you aren't ok with. And also I've never done this before." He mumbled this last part but Ginny still heard and she laughed**

"**What, and you think I have? Harry I don't care if you don't even know where to put it, I love you and I'll still be yours no matter what." **

**These words had the exact effect she'd wanted. With a moan from deep within his throat he sat up and kissed her firmly on the lips. Soon his shirt was joining hers and she was kissing and licking her way down his body, pausing only to unbutton his jeans. Harry loved to watch this and reaching out to grab her breasts he gently kneaded them, making her groan with longing. **

**They were soon locked in a fierce kiss again and she unbuttoned her jeans while he kicked his off. They were now almost naked to each other, and this fact wasn't lost on them as they melted into each other again. When Harry finally removed his boxers, Ginny looked a little nervous for the first time. She'd heard from other girls at Hogwarts about how much your first time hurt and Harry was just so big!**

**He noticed her look and blushed, suddenly embarrassed. **

"**Wow" was all Ginny could say**

"**It isn't that big" mumbled Harry. Ginny just laughed and kissed him again. Harry moved over her and she was suddenly pinned beneath him. She squirmed against him loving the feel of him so strong above her. **

"**Ginny, don't" he said through gritted teeth.**

"**Don't what Harry?" she replied innocently, squirming again.**

"**Ginny, I'm warning you if you want this to last stop!" said Harry with feeling, struggling to control the desire. He kissed him again and he plunged into her. He felt her gasp against his mouth and halted until she gave him the all clear....**

Harry was awoken very suddenly by a persistent buzzing somewhere near his ear. He groaned, that bastard alarm was the scourge of his existence. He heard a familiar grown next to him, but not a good one like in his dream. Ginny was stirring next to him clearly disgruntled at being awoken.

"Why is the alarm on it's Saturday!" she mumbled

"Sorry babe, I forgot to turn it off" said Harry as he leant over to deal with it. As he slumped back down, Ginny punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" cried Harry indignantly

"I momentarily forgot Happy Birthday Harry!" she cried giving him a hug. She pulled back quickly though saying

"Er Harry? Were you having a nice dream?" she grinned indicating the large hard on that the covers had revealed.

"Oh, yeah" he said grinning sheepishly "Remembering our first time you know" he winked at her

"Wow I haven't thought about that in a while" said Ginny cheerfully "So what do you want to do for your birthday? 21 is quite significant you know" she said giving him another hug.

"Oh nothing I don't really want a fuss" he said shrugging.

"You never do like a fuss but Harry you are very famous and much loved and lots of people will want to celebrate with you. So come on decide!" said Ginny forcefully

"Ok, fine how about we got to the Burrow and see your mum and dad? That's what your mum was saying the other week, but I don't want to put your mum to any trouble, what with Ron and Hermione's wedding next week!"

"Fine, I'll set it up just enjoy your birthday!"

**That night at The Burrow**

"SURPRISE!!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as everybody he knew jumped out of the darkness. He and Ginny had walked through the kissing gate at the bottom of their garden, which was dark and completely silent. Then the sky was lit with beautiful fireworks in scarlet and gold that spelled out "HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Harry recognised them instantly as Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products.

The first hour of the party was a blur of being clapped on the back and congratulated. Every friend he had was there as well as Ginny's Quidditch team and their respective partners (including Russell Smith the Daily Prophet Quidditch correspondent.) Mrs Weasley had really out done herself with mountains of food, all Harry's favourite including treacle tart, spaghetti and meatballs and profiteroles.

"Speech, speech, speech" the whole party chanted as one. Harry stood up and they cheered before falling silent to allow him to speak.

"Well hello everyone and thank you for being here with me tonight. I feel that I have to say something about my friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Without these 3 I wouldn't be here today, I am sure of that. They have risked everything for me and I am so grateful. So have all the Weasleys and Fred Weasley actually gave his life to help save mine. These people have given me the home and family that I never had, thanks to Voldemort. I also feel I need to mention my mum and dad, who gave their lives so that I could live."

Several members of the audience started sniffling at this point including Hagrid and Mrs Weasley.

"But I can't waste all my speech tidbits now, I need to save some for next weeks wedding" continued Harry winking at Ron and Hermione.

"But there is one thing I'd like to say. Ginny could you come up here a moment?" he enquired and she obliged, knowing what he was about to do

"On the 25th June Ginny did me the greatest honour any man could wish for. She agreed to be my wife and we will be getting married on the 31st October of this year. I feel it was appropriate to say this now, as I need her to know that she has made me the happiest man alive."

With this he turned to Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny. I honestly couldn't have done any of this without you. I love you so much."

And with that Harry kissed her.

**Well hope you liked that! Let me know and chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow!**

**Exx15**


	5. 6th of August

**Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowlings but the plots are all original**

Harry woke up grudgingly on the 6th of August. This was the morning of Ron and Hermione's wedding and Mrs Weasley had thought it would be best if Harry's was turned into the men's base for getting ready, while The Burrow was being used by the bride and her bridesmaids.

As a result, Harry had Ron and Neville staying but Ginny had had to spend the night at The Burrow. Harry was always crankier when Ginny was away for a night, because though they didn't always have sex, he loved to just hold her all night, and it was this comfort that he missed.

They needed to be getting ready soon so Harry got up and went for coffee. Neville was already sat at the kitchen table eating the cereal Harry had left out.

"Morning Neville" said Harry, through a yawn.

"Oh, good morning Harry" said Neville brightly "Nice day for a wedding" he said, gesturing out the window. It certainly was the sky was brightest blue and cloudless.

"I'd forgotten how much Ron snored" said Neville. Harry laughed, in all honesty so had he and the snores had seemed to shake the flat last night.

"Yeah well, it's good that he slept at all. I mean do you remember how nervous he used to get over a Quidditch match? And I think his wedding day is a slightly bigger deal than that. I mean for one thing if he fucks up, Hermione will kill him." Neville was nodding his agreement, laughing when Ron entered the room.

"Morning Ron" said Harry and Neville together.

"Morning" said Ron pouring himself some coffee. He didn't look overly nervous, but Harry knew that his nerves would kick in soon and have him running for the hills.

"We best get a move on" said Neville suddenly. "We have to be at The Burrow in an hour. So, the rest of the morning passed in a flurry of activity, making sure that Ron was dressed and forcing him to rehearse his vows. Hermione had picked out midnight blue robes for Harry and Neville and she'd put Ron in classic black. None of the boys had seen Hermione's or the bridesmaid's dresses.

Ginny was maid of honour, and Harry was quite excited to see what she would look like. In no time at all they were striding up the path into the Burrow, all wearing their dress robes and getting very excited. The wedding was set to begin at 12, and it was now nearly 11:30, so they were slightly late. Predictably Molly was running around like a headless chicken, trying to get everything sorted.

"Where have you been?" she shrieked. "You should have been here half an hour ago! The girls are nearly ready, so I want all of you to go into Ron's bedroom and wait there for Fleur. She is going to fix your hair."

"But Mum, we've already done our hair" protested Ron.

"Ronald Weasley if you think I am going to let you 3 stand at the altar looking like that, you have another thing coming" said Molly briskly, eyeing Harry's unruly hair. So all 3 trudged upstairs and into Ron's old bedroom which was still exactly the same as it had always been, bright orange and welcoming. Harry looked around the place, sighing happily. This place more than anywhere felt like home.

Fleur made short work of Neville and Ron, who looked fairly presentable anyway, but Harry took much longer. Finally she used some sort of charm to keep it in place which she said would break at midnight. Harry just hoped the wedding would be over by then.

A clock struck 12 as the 3 made their way downstairs and out of the house to the pink and white gazebo that had been erected for the day. They walked up the aisle together, saying hello to friends as they passed. Ron took up his position at the centre, with Harry and Neville on his left. The gazebo was nearly completely full now, the first 2 rows being taken up with Ron's entire family and Hermione's mother. The only people absent were Ginny, Hermione's father and Luna.

The music started up, not the traditional Muggle bridal march but something the Harry recognised instantly as phoenix song. It was beautiful and seemed to visibly relax everyone in the gazebo, including Ron. The she appeared. Ginny was walking down the aisle with Luna and they both looked stunning in floor length satin dresses with no straps, in the same midnight blue as Harry and Neville's robes. It hugged her figure provocatively and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes travel over her amazing body.

She smiled at him as she took her position on the right side of the altar and tossed her long hair slightly, making Harry almost groan audibly. She shouldn't be allowed to look that sexy in public, it wasn't good for his blood pressure.

Harry turned back to the entrance to the tent where Hermione had just appeared on the arm of her father. She looked radiant in a strapless white dress, the many beads on the bodice sparkling in the sun, ending in a big princess skirt. Her hair was pinned up in a sleek bun, like she had it at the Yule Ball with a delicate diamond tiara on top.

She reached the altar amid the gasps of the audience and she hugged Ginny and Luna, then Harry and Neville. When she hugged him Harry whispered

"You look beautiful Hermione." She smiled at him before turning to Ron, who appeared to be lost for words. Harry grinned, he knew his best mate was thinking nothing but good thoughts, he just couldn't say them.

The little wizard who had performed Bill and Fleur's wedding started the ceremony and Harry listened as his best friends said their vows and were officially bonded. The only time he took his eyes away from the ceremony was when he thought he saw something flash at him, but it turned out to be Ginny's engagement ring catching the sunlight.

The reception carried on well into the night, with both Harry and Neville's speeches going down a treat. The food for the evening was a summer barbecue which Harry enjoyed very much. The music was good and soon Harry was pleasantly tipsy from his 4 Firewhiskeys. He felt someone grab his hand.

"Come on Harry, dance with me" Ginny said. He obliged, laughing at how hard she was pulling him towards the dance floor. They danced for a long time, laughing as the danced their way clumsily through several fast songs, before a slow one came on.

Instantly Harry drew her deeper into his body, kissing her gently before he started to revolve with her. He groaned as she began to grind against him.

"I believe you're horny Mr Potter" smirked Ginny.

"I believe you're trying to make me horny, Miss Weasley" retorted Harry grinning. Ginny smiled before saying

"I can't wait for the day I'm no longer Miss Weasley and I get to be Mrs Harry Potter" she said dreamily. Harry kissed her again as they continued to dance.

**Sometime later Harry's flat**

Ginny kicked the door open roughly, pulling Harry with her, their lips never parting for a second. Harry moaned a sound that came from deep within his chest as he picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall in his hallway. They stayed like that for a few minutes, pulling at each other's clothes.

Harry's dress shirt hit the floor as he fumbled with the zipper on her dress.

"Bedroom" Ginny managed to moan as he succeeded in getting the zip down, exposing a sexy lacy strapless bra. Harry grabbed hold of her tightly again before moving backwards, fumbling for the door handle. They hit the bed as she undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers, and he allowed her a couple of seconds to look at the erection now protruding through the gap before he launched himself at her once again. Giggling, Ginny put her hands in his hair. She pulled away from him looking shocked;

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with your hair?" Harry put his hand up to have a feel and realised that he couldn't touch his hair. Then he remembered

"Fleur had to use magic to keep it presentable. Don't worry the charm breaks at midnight. Now, where were we?"

**Well I hoped you liked that and sorry it took longer than I planned to post. **

**Reviews welcome, but if you criticise make it constructive please!**

**Thanks for reading and stay with it chapters 6+7 will be up soon**


	6. Cannons and Bombshells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just the plot to this story**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 6**

Ginny was nervous. She sat staring at her hands which were twisting in her lap. She always felt this way before a game and as there was only half an hour to go she wasn't the only one feeling the pressure.

Every player had a different way of calming their nerves. Karla-Mae Farrow (Seeker) was pacing round and round the changing rooms. It was only Karla-Mae's second game in the starting squad after the previous Seeker Megan Thomson had gone off pregnant. Hope was out having a sneaky cigarette while Gwenog was giving press interviews. Hope only smoked on game days to calm her nerves, but Gwenog didn't approve of anything that may harm the team's performance.

Harry walked into the dressing room. Gwenog Jones only allowed him in because Ginny always played better after they'd had a sneaky "snog session" as Hope and Cordy called it. He strode in, smiling at Kit and Michele (Beaters) before spotting Ginny on the bench.

"Hey babe, how're you feeling?" he asked her.

"Not good, I hate being all nervous! Plus we are playing the Chudley Cannons and I know Ron will be upset if we win" said Ginny quietly, so the rest of the team wouldn't hear and have a go at Ron for being a Cannons fan.

Harry laughed "Don't worry about Ron; he won't be mad at you for doing your job Gin. And you'll do great" he said as he pulled her into the smaller separate room that was full of lockers. Pushing her up against one, he covered his soft mouth with her own. He tasted of coffee and bacon sandwiches, as he always ate breakfast at Ron and Hermione's before coming to her games.

"I love you so much Ginny." He said as they broke apart, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" she said, and then she felt ready to play.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 2nd game of the new Quidditch season. Today's game is Holyhead Harpies vs. Chudley Cannons and what a match this promises to be Russell Smith!" After the war Lee Jordan had become a professional commentator and was thrilled when he was assigned to cover the Harpies'. Today he was being joined by Russell Smith who wrote for the Daily Prophet and was also the long term boyfriend of Harpies' beater Kit Watson.

"Yes it does Lee, and I think the player to watch today is most definitely Ginny Weasley. I am a big fan of Ginny's and I am sure she will be an asset to Holyhead for many years to come! I would also like to congratulate Ginny on her recent engagement to Harry Potter."

Harry grinned. It was certainly no secret anymore. In fact the story had broken the night they announced it, with a front page spread in both the Prophet and Witch Weekly. He felt himself swell with pride at Russell's praise of Ginny.

The game was a whirlwind of excitement. Ginny played fantastically, scoring 4 goals and a penalty. The Cannons were truly no match for the Harpies. The game didn't last long as Karla-Mae pulled off a sneaky save right under the nose of Cannons Seeker and Captain Peter Andrews. Though Ron was supporting Ginny, much to Harry's he was still wearing his Chudley Cannons t shirt under the replica Harpies shirt that had been his Christmas present.

"But don't tell Ginny" Ron whispered conspiratorially.

In the end the Harpies were victorious, winning 230 to 30. Ginny was going out with her team afterwards to celebrate, though she didn't feel like it. She was feeling nauseous again, something which was happening more frequently recently. She'd mentioned it to Harry but he'd said it was probably just the weather and the excitement of planning their wedding.

But it was happening more often and Ginny had decided she would see a healer as soon as possible. She refrained from drinking that night and when Hope asked why, she told her the truth that she felt like shit.

Ginny woke the next day feeling truly dreadful. It wasn't a hangover because she'd only drank butterbeer, but she felt nauseous and ill. She snuggled closer to Harry's sleeping form, taking comfort in the rise and fall of his muscular chest.

Suddenly she had to get up and run for the bathroom. Her movement stared Harry who looked around for the source of the commotion. Hearing Ginny retching violently, he jumped out of bed and ran to help her. She'd left the door unlocked so he went in and held back her hair until she finished, whispering soothing words.

"How much did you drink last night Ginny?" asked Harry gently when she had finished. He wasn't cross he just needed to know so he could measure hangover potion.

"I didn't" wept Ginny miserably "I stuck to butterbeer because I didn't feel well."

Harry remembered her saying she'd been feeling ill recently.

"Maybe you should go see a healer Gin?" said Harry helping her to her feet.

"Yeah ok, just let me get cleaned up a bit first" muttered Ginny, more to herself than Harry. He left her alone for a while to sort herself out and then she apparated to St Mungos and she knew exactly where to go.

Sometime later she returned home.

"Harry?" she called into the silent flat. Harry was in his study trying to get some work done, which was proving difficult. Upon hearing Ginny calling his name he stood and ran to her. She had sat on the couch and was looking pale and tired but there was something else in her expression that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Harry, I have some news for you" said Ginny.

"Oh God, what's wrong? Are you ill? Tell me there's a cure" babbled Harry getting himself more worked up by the minute.

"No Harry, I am not ill" said Ginny. "But I'm pregnant Harry." Harry looked as if he'd been slapped he looked so shocked.

"What? How? We've always been so careful" he said after a while. "Haven't we?" he added, suddenly confused.

"Yes Harry, nearly all the time but it must have happened after Ron and Hermione's wedding. I mean we were quite drunk so we obviously forgot the spell" said Ginny. She sounded almost frightened as if scared of how he'd react.

She was surprised when his face split into a wide smile and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"We are going to have a baby Gin!" he said as she laughed. "A family of our own" Ginny was happy; she'd known all he'd ever wanted was a proper family.

"But Harry, how are we supposed to tell Mum and Dad? They don't know that we've been living together, let alone having sex." Harry stopped twirling. It was true this was a dilemma.

"We'll announce it at our wedding. How far along are you?" he asked.

"Only about 4 weeks" Ginny replied.

"And our wedding is in 3 weeks, so you won't' be showing too much will you?" he said looking at her for confirmation. When Ginny nodded he continued

"As long as you still fit into your dress, we should be fine and no one need find out until we're married and they can't do anything about it" said Harry happily.

"And you are never playing Quidditch while pregnant with my child ever again" he added as an afterthought. Ginny sighed, she knew as soon as Healer Parker had confirmed it she was unlikely to ever play professional Quidditch again, Harry simply wouldn't let her.

**Well hope everyone is enjoying the story so far**

**I'm enjoying writing it and hope that it makes sense and isn't too like any other fics of the same kind**

**Keep reading will update soon!**

**Exx15**


	7. Let Them Have Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, I just own the plot to this story.**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 7**

It was now the 24th October, 1 week before Harry and Ginny's wedding. Ginny sat in Gwenog's office waiting for her. Today Ginny had attended her last practice with the Harpies and had asked for a quiet word with the captain at the end.

Harry had been reluctant to allow her to train at all as she was now 6 weeks pregnant and he worried that she'd be hit in the stomach by a bludger. Gwenog was dealing with some last minute issues before the game tomorrow.

Gwenong entered the room and took her seat behind her desk.

"So Ginny what can I do for you?" asked Gwenog.

"I can't play for Holyhead anymore" Ginny blurted out. She had decided that the direct approach would be best. Gwenog looked shocked.

"Why not?" asked Gwenog genuinely surprised. She knew Ginny was getting married the following weekend, but had never expected this to affect her Quidditch.

"Because I'm pregnant" said Ginny. Gwenog thought she sounded truly miserable.

"Oh God, Ginny! Congratulations" said Gwenog eyeing her Chaser suspiciously. "It is good isn't it? I mean you don't seem too happy about it."

"Oh no I am happy about it. I just kind of wish it hadn't happened so soon. But Harry's thrilled, and with the wedding next week it all feels sort of overwhelming" Ginny confessed.

"Yeah but at the end of all this you'll have a tiny baby of your own to care for and you will have married Harry Potter. _Harry Potter_ Gin! If he isn't a God in disguise I'd be shocked" Ginny laughed. She had never heard Gwenog talk like this, so comforting.

She left the office soon after and found Harry outside waiting for her.

"You ok babe?" he whispered, kissing her head and giving her the coffee he'd bought her.

"Don't worry its decaf" he laughed at the look on her face. He knew she'd give anything to be playing in tomorrow's away game against the Cockney Sparrows, but he couldn't allow her to play and neither could the league.

"Do you want to go watch the game tomorrow?" asked Harry. I have a spare ticket if you want to see it, but if you don't we could take George.

"Take George" said Ginny at once.

"He likes the Sparrows and I aren't sure I'm ready to watch them play without me yet." Harry felt bad, it was his fault that she was pregnant and couldn't play.

The following week passed in a flurry of activity. They all had to have the final fittings for their wedding clothes and Ginny was alarmed to see she'd gone up a dress size since her last fitting. Molly also noticed this;

"You really must try to eat healthier Ginny it won't do not to fit into your wedding dress" Molly lectured. Hermione who had been spending most of her time with Ginny recently, and she hadn't noticed Ginny binging on junk, in fact Ginny seemed to have gone the other way and started eating less.

Hermione waited until Molly had bustled off to speak to the Muggle proprietor about resizing and rounded on Ginny

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing Hermione" replied Ginny wearily.

"There is Ginny don't lie to me. You've gone up a whole size, but you haven't been eating much, and you've stopped playing Quidditch" Hermione was one of the only people that knew Ginny was on leave from the Harpies.

"What's going on?" Hermione persisted. Then realisation dawned.

"Ginny you aren't pregnant are you?" she whispered. Ginny looked at Hermione for a long time, trying to decide what to do. Finally she decided on the truth.

"Yes I am." Hermione shrieked excitedly and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Keep your voice down" hissed Ginny.

"What's all this fuss?" Mrs Weasley had returned and was watching the girls suspiciously.

"Oh nothing Mum" said Ginny quickly. "Hermione's just a bit overwhelmed that the wedding is on Saturday."

"Yes I'm feeling a bit that way out myself Hermione" said Molly comfortingly patting her shoulder.

Saturday dawned bright and breezy and Ginny was so excited. They weren't having the wedding at the Burrow, because the amount of guests that were coming to the reception just wouldn't fit. They had chosen an English stately home as their venue, and it was so beautiful right in the middle of the countryside.

It was 10 o clock and though the wedding didn't begin until 2, Ginny was already busy having her hair done by Fleur. She'd decided to put it because if it was windy, it would be ruined in a second.

"You're going to look so beautiful, Ginny" purred Fleur in her heavy accent. Bill had gotten stuck with the task of babysitting Victoire for the day while Fleur helped with the wedding prep.

Hermione came back into the room. Fleur had just finished doing her hair and it was curled with little purple flowers in it, to match the wedding. Ginny had decided she wanted a white and purple wedding because purple was her favourite colour.

"Thanks" beamed Ginny. Though she was nervous she was so excited.

The boys were in a state of disarray. Harry's flat looked like a bomb had gone off; there were parts of suits and luggage everywhere. Neville and Ron were once again staying at Harry's flat, to leave the Burrow free for bridal stuff. They had decided that the boys were to wear Muggle suits rather than dress robes so as not to arouse too much suspicion at the location. This had proved to be an unwise decision as Harry was having to go to great pains to explain to the 2 purebloods exactly where everything went.

"No Ron, that's a cummerbund, it does around your waist not your head!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated. Ginny had put them all in expensive Hugo Boss suits with purple ties and cummerbunds. Though they had looked very dapper in the shop, Harry was sure the effect would be ruined if he strangled Ron with his new tie.

Finally they were able to apparate to the location and set up. Harry was surprised he wasn't more nervous.

It was nearly time. The guests were all seated and the volume rose higher still as Harry entered with Ron and Neville and took his place at the altar. Hagrid waved to him from the back row, wearing his horrible brown suit and a wide smile.

The chatter died as Hermione and Luna entered. They both looked lovely in knee length purple halter dresses, with flowers in their hair and hands. They both hugged Harry, and Hermione said

"Wait until you see her." She sounded tearful like she'd been crying, but she smiled at him.

It was as if all the air had been sucked from the room. Ginny entered with Arthur looking absolutely stunning in a strappy white dress, made empire line with a purple ribbon. Her long hair was up in a French twist and decorated with the gold and ruby clip that Harry had found in his Gringotts vault. He knew from the pictures that his mother had worn it on her wedding day.

The ceremony was a whirl of emotions, and then it was time to say the vows they'd written. Ginny went first, talking about how happy he made her and how she couldn't wait to spend her life with him. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Ginny, I know my life has been full of tragedy and I hope no one ever has to suffer what I did. But when I am with you, it's like it never happened at all. You make me happy, you complete me and I promise to love and care for you until my dying breath."

The vicar never even got to say you may now kiss your bride before she threw herself at him. The whole hall broke into applause as they left.

The reception was in full swing by the time they got there. Many guests were already on their second glass of champagne. Harry and Ginny's appearance signalled the start of the speeches and all the guests took their seats.

Harry was starting. It was unusual but he needed to do this. He stood up and had everyone's attention immediately.

"Well help everyone and thank you for coming! I know it isn't up to the groom to make speeches so I'll make it short and sweet. I'd just like to start off by saying that this has been the happiest day of my life. But we have another announcement to make. Ginny and I are going to have a baby" Harry beamed.

The noise was incredible. Everyone was cheering and screaming and stamping their feet in celebration and Mrs Weasley had promptly burst into tears. The rest of the party was a flurry of congratulations and Harry and Ginny shared their first dance as husband and wife to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar" though they spent half of the dance kissing.

It was soon time to cut the cake, which Mrs Weasley had made. It was a magnificent creation of 4 tiers, decorated with the purple flowers made of icing that resembled those in Ginny's bouquet.

"Let us have cake!" yelled George and everyone laughed.

Harry grinned at Ginny "You heard the man, let them have cake!"

**Well I hope you're still hooked. Keep reading I do love to write these.**

**Any suggestions send them in reviews or just to tell me what you think.**

**I also really like reviews ******

**Exx15**


	8. Champagne in Tuscany

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, just the plot**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 8**

**February**

"Everything looks fine here Ginny" said Jodie, the healer. She had just finished doing the first part of

"Thanks Jodie. Any idea when it will be born?"asked Ginny. She was now 6 months gone and was starting to get antsy. Ginny hated being pregnant and just wanted it all to be over with. Harry was stood next to the examination table listening intently. He was nervous but excited about being a father.

"Early to mid May if your menstrual calendar is accurate" said Jodie.

"Harry if you'd like to step outside I just need to give Ginny her cervical exam" said Jodie looking up. Harry blushed scarlet and left the room instantly.

"Men" muttered Jodie, grinning at Ginny.

"Are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?" asked Jodie when Harry had come back in. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. They had discussed this many times and had decided that they would.

"Yes, we would like to know" said Harry finally.

"Well, if you look on the screen here" said Jodie waving her wand so the image appeared on the screen again and pointing to a small dot the size of a nut "you'll see your baby. And if I zoom in, you can see the beginnings of a penis." Harry and Ginny were silent for a moment, staring awestruck at their child.

"A boy?" Harry croaked eventually. "We're having a boy?"

"I believe so, yes" smiled Jodie. Harry turned to Ginny.

"A boy, Gin!" he cried his face splitting into a wide grin.

"I know" said Ginny, tearing up instantly. They left St Mungos and flooed directly to Ron and Hermione's. It was Saturday so they were both there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Ron not looking up as the pair emerged from the fireplace.

"We've just been to the hospital" said Ginny. This made them both look up.

"And?" asked Hermione "How did it go?"

"Oh everything's fine" said Harry "It should be born in May sometime, but that isn't our biggest news." Ron and Hermione looked at each other before returning their attention.

"We're having a boy!" said Ginny unable to contain her excitement.

"That's wonderful!" squealed Hermione

"Congratulations" said Ron, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks" said Harry grinning again. Right then he knew that this baby was going to be the best thing ever.

**May**

Ginny was in a very bad mood. It was now the 13th May, 6 days past her due date and still no baby! She was huge and very uncomfortable, and this was making her short tempered and irritable.

"Ginny love I'm home" called Harry after apparating into the kitchen. "And I brought takeout." Ginny waddled through to the kitchen as fast as her legs would carry her.

"What did you get?" she asked impatiently snatching the bag away from him.

"Chilli. Jodie said we should try spicy food to induce labour and I told Tom to make it spicy" he said

"What did you get?" asked Ginny.

"The same, I like chilli" said Harry. They ate their tea in silence and Harry cleared away the dishes at the end. They settled on the couch and Harry cuddled her close, nuzzling her hair. This was Ginny's favourite time of day, she loved her husband.

"I love you Harry" she whispered.

"Mmm, I love you too Gin" he said as he planted a long soft kiss on her forehead. He stroked her bulging stomach and the both giggled when he gave a fierce kick.

"Oh, he's his daddy's boy alright" giggled Ginny.

"Are you kidding? He's feisty, he's all you" said Harry.

"I can't wait to meet him. What other things did Jodie say can help speed things up?" asked Ginny.

"Spicy food, long walks, champagne, sex" Harry trailed off, looking at Ginny.

"Well that could be interesting" said Ginny in a husky voice she hoped sounded sexy. Harry laughed and gave her a long passionate kiss. She shifted closer to him and he started to kiss down her neck.

"We haven't done this in a while" murmured Harry. It was true; though they'd had sex they hadn't had time to be really romantic.

They had mind blowing sex. Neither doubted that this was the best since their honeymoon and they rolled off each other, panting for breath nearly an hour later.

"That was amazing" gasped Harry.

"Yeah, it was" replied Ginny, equally breathlessly. "I can't believe it didn't work though!" she said, pummelling her pillow in frustration.

"Give it time baby" soothed Harry. They fell asleep like this.

Harry took the next day off work and they spent the day walking in some of the most beautiful areas of England, followed by a (guilty) glass of champagne in a beautiful seaside bar in Tuscany. Harry made it truly one of Ginny's most enjoyable days and when they arrived home it was nearly 4 o clock.

Ginny decided to cook dinner for Harry, because he'd made it such a fun and wonderful day. They ate early and Ginny fell into a light doze.

Ginny woke up and knew something was wrong. She had a sharp pain in her stomach and she was all wet. Glancing around she saw Harry sat next to her on the couch, he too had fallen asleep.

"Harry" said Ginny loudly shaking him. Harry jumped awake.

"Harry I think my waters have broken. Harry the baby's coming." Harry sat there, frozen. Then he jumped into action. Running to the fireplace he threw in a handful of powder, stuck his head in the fire and yelled

"Ron, Hermione. Ginny's in labour, come now I need you help!" Harry pulled out quickly and the next moment Ron and Hermione were stepping into their living room. Hermione rushed to Ginny.

"How are you feeling?" she asked urgently.

"I'm fine for the minute" said Ginny, which was perfectly true.

"Well, I'm going to take you to St Mungo's now while Harry and Ron sort you out a bag, and they're going to join us in a little bit." She glanced at Harry while she said this, who nodded to confirm the plan.

Hermione helped Ginny to the fireplace, stepping in and yelling "St Mungos Hospital!" They landed in a large fireplace in the reception area, which was strangely empty.

They both got out, brushing soot off their clothes. As the walked across the reception Ginny experienced her first contraction.

"OW" yelled Ginny, putting her hand on her stomach and bending over, Hermione's hand firmly gripped in her own. The receptionist eyed them as the walked up.

"No need to ask what's wrong with you" she said "Maternity, east wing, 2nd floor."

"Thank you" said Hermione, leading Ginny to the lift and up to the ward. They soon had her settled in her own private room and a healer came in to examine her.

"Would you mind waiting outside please?" said the healer but Ginny interrupted.

"I want her to stay, Hermione don't leave me" Ginny deplored her. It was clear Ginny was terrified and Hermione and the healer exchanged looks.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"Sister-in-law" said Hermione. She didn't care if she was thrown out, she wasn't moving. Her friend needed her.

**An hour later**

"Oh holy shit" screamed Ginny as another contraction ripped through her. It was nearly 7 o clock and the healer had said it could be a long one, as the baby hadn't moved at all since her arrival.

Hermione was sponging Ginny's forehead as she relaxed a little.

"Where's Harry? I don't want him to miss this" said Ginny.

"I don't know Gin, I'm sorry. They should have been here by now" said Hermione fretfully. Then Ron and Harry came running into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Ginny.

"Sorry love, we couldn't find your stuff, and then we got lost in the grates because Ron said it wrong" said Harry as both he and Hermione glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, we're here now and we didn't miss anything" said Ron hastily.

The next few hours were hell. Ginny's contractions were getting much worse, but the baby was barely moving and the healer was reluctant to do anything.

"I'm sorry but she is progressing, just not as quickly as we'd maybe like he said bracingly to a fraught Mrs Weasley. "We're administering pain relief potion every hour but this was never going to be completely painless."

It was morning before anything really happened. Ginny had been at it for 14 hours by this point and she was a wreck.

"Mrs Potter, I think it may be time for you to go to delivery" said the healer smiling at her. Ginny didn't smile back, on the contrary she snarled

"It's about bloody time."

The Weasley's were shooed from the room all except Molly and Harry. Ginny had decided she wanted her mother there for support.

"Right Ginny at the next contraction I want you to really push, can you do that for me?" said the healer.

Ginny nodded squeezing her eyes shut.

"I need you to push harder Ginny" said the healer firmly sometime later

"I can't, I can't!" sobbed Ginny covering her face with her hands. Harry took a hand away from her face.

"You can do this Ginny, I know you can come on. Just one more bug push!"

Ginny's eyes bugged as with a mighty push that nearly split her in 2, the baby was born. She flopped back against her pillows, knackered.

"Well done baby" whispered Harry, kissing her soaking forehead. The healer took the baby away to clean him, while Ginny rested and Harry and Mrs Weasley soothed and congratulated her.

"Do we have a name?" said the healer, placing the baby in his arms.

"James" said Ginny firmly. "James Sirius Potter." Harry felt his eyes well up as they all looked to him for approval. All he could do was nod.

Over the next few hours all the Weasley's came to welcome the new arrival. At the end of the day it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Ginny was sleeping.

They were in the hospital nursery, just looking through the window at the baby.

"He's beautiful" whispered Hermione

"Yeah he is, congratulations mate" whispered Ron. The 3 just stood and stared at the tiny baby sleeping in his cot.

At 9:57 am on the 15th May 2001 James Sirius Potter came into the world and Harry couldn't be any happier, he now had his loving family.

**Well, what do you think? I used my son's birthday, so I doubt it's true to canon, but as I aren't sure what that is.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated thanks to those who have already reviewed.**


	9. Thank God For Apparition

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but sadly I don't so don't sue me as JK Rowling owns all characters I only own plot**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 9**

Harry removed his cloak and threw it over the couch. It was a hot day, and the day after James' first birthday.

"Ginny?" called Harry

"In the kitchen, love" she called back. Harry pushed open the door of their enormous kitchen to a truly endearing site. It was James' teatime, and they usually fed James together, but Harry had worked late. Ginny was spooning banana custard into his gaping mouth, but seeing Harry he squealed in delight, reaching towards him desperate to be cuddled.

"Something smells good" said Harry, sniffing appreciatively.

"Yeah, I'm making pasta bake" said Ginny, standing up straight and pushing her long hair off her face. Harry pulled her in for a deep kiss, he hated working late.

"What was that for?" asked Ginny

"Just for being you" smiled Harry

"Oh, you're full of it Potter" she smirked, kissing him again. James gave an indignant squawk; he hated being ignored especially by Harry.

"Hey little man" said Harry, retrieving his son from his high chair. James squealed delightedly as Harry tossed him in the air.

"Oh Harry be careful. I've just fed him I don't want him being sick everywhere" said Ginny frustrated.

"Ginny relax" said Harry giving her a reassuring kiss. He took James through to the playroom they'd had built and started playing with him. Ginny sighed and started to clean up the remnants of last night's party.

"Ginny?" Hermione had just clambered out of the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione what's up?" said Ginny, turning to her best friend.

"I have something I want to talk to you about" said Hermione. She looked very nervous. This worried Ginny.

"Ok, come sit down I'll make us a drink" said Ginny. Hermione sat and soon Ginny joined her.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I think I might be pregnant" blurted Hermione, catching Ginny off guard. She choked on her pumpkin juice

"What?!" she spluttered "How long has this been going on?"

"For a couple of days, but I couldn't say anything because of James' birthday" said Hermione

"Have you told Ron?" asked Ginny

"No" laughed Hermione "I didn't want to freak him out until I'm certain."

"There's a spell that tells you if you are, but it won't tell you how far along you are or anything" warned Ginny.

"Thanks, I just needed some support" said Hermione, looking embarrassed.

"I understand, but the sooner you know the better."

"Thank you Ginny, this means a lot." The 2 women stood up and Hermione looked at Harry playing with James through the little viewing window in the wall.

"He looks more like him everyday" said Hermione thoughtfully. "But with your eyes'"

"Looks like his father but with his mother's eyes, the irony of it all" laughed Ginny.

Harry looked up when he heard laughing.

"Oh hey Hermione, you staying for dinner?"

"No, I need to get back Ron will be home soon. With that she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry as they sat down for dinner. They'd just spent the last hour wrestling a very overexcited James into bed.

"She thinks she is pregnant" said Ginny nonchalantly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well this is a twist. Has she told Ron?"

"No, so don't mention it to _anyone_" emphasized Ginny. Harry mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"What do you want to do for our anniversary next week?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, dinner? We haven't been to that gorgeous French restaurant in ages" said Ginny.

"France it is" smiled Harry "I'm sure you're Mum will be thrilled to have James for the night, and it might take her mind off Fred."

So the following Friday Ginny got dressed up in a new black dress and the pair headed to Paris for dinner, having first dropped James off with Molly and Arthur.

"Oh that was lovely" said Ginny happily. They had eaten a delicious meal overlooking the Eiffel Tower and were now strolling down the Champs Elyse.

"Yeah, it was" said Harry kissing her. They stopped and begun to kiss tenderly, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Harry" moaned Ginny, feeling the familiar hardness pressed against her.

"What Gin?" asked Harry innocently grinding himself against her.

"Home now" she muttered.

"We could go home, or we could go to the hotel room I've booked" smirked Harry.

"You knew you were going to get laid didn't you" said Ginny, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"I was hoping" he laughed winking. "Come on, it's over here."

The spent a wonderful night drinking champagne, talking and making love until 3 in the morning when neither could move nor think anymore.

Ginny was awoken by the hot Parisian sun shining on her through the curtains.

"Harry, come on get up. We have to pick James up in an hour" she said groggily. Harry groaned, he really hated getting up.

They dressed sluggishly, their heads banging from the champagne they'd drunk.

"Aren't you glad we can apparate?" said Ginny. Harry gave her a strange look.

"We wouldn't be able to come to all these fabulous places if we couldn't" she clarified. Harry gave her a kiss and they apparated to the Burrow.

"Hello dears. Are those the same clothes you were wearing last night?" said Molly suspiciously.

"Yeah, we ended up staying in Paris for the night" said Ginny, the sunlight wasn't doing anything for her hangover.

"Well James was a perfect little darling, slept all night and everything" said Molly happily.

"Oh sure, he'll behave for her, but not for us" muttered Harry making Ginny laugh.

James came running into the room and threw himself at Harry who caught him and picked him up. James loved Harry, whenever Harry was around James was always better behaved.

"Well we'd better be getting him home Mum, I need a shower" announced Ginny.

"Ok dear, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Oh and Hermione was looking for you by the way" said Molly.

"Did she say why?" asked Ginny, anxiously.

"No she said could you go over when you're ready" Harry had already thrown the Floo powder into the fireplace so Ginny said goodbye to her mum quickly, stepped in and was gone.

A quick shower and change later and Ginny was back in the fireplace, this time on her way to Hermione's. She had James on her hip, he loved the Floo and squealed happily all the way through.

"Hermione?" called Ginny.

"Oh shit Ginny, you scared me" said Hermione.

"What was so urgent" asked Ginny, setting James down and watching as he ran off chasing Crookshanks.

"I'm pregnant Ginny" said Hermione happily.

"Oh that's wonderful Hermione!" said Ginny. "Have you told Ron?"

"Yes, and I think he was very happy, once he came around" giggled Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione. A baby. You'll be such good parents" said Ginny.

"I need to ask you something and I want the truth" she said.

"Ok" said Ginny cautiously.

"Does it really hurt?" Ginny laughed at the look on Hermione's face.

"I aren't going to lie to you, it is very painful but so worth it." Hermione smiled. She was so excited about this baby, she couldn't wait to meet it.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Ron made their announcement officially. It was met by much happiness and congratulations from everyone.

It wasn't until 3 weeks after their conversation that Ginny realised something was wrong. She suddenly had started craving fish, something which had only ever happened when she was pregnant.

She went to visit the healer the next day and wasn't surprised to learn that yes, she was again pregnant. Ginny want home to tell Harry who was working in his study.

"Harry, we have a problem" said Ginny as she stood in the doorway. Harry looked up confused.

"What do you mean Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry, we're going to have another baby" she said, feeling nervous. Harry's mouth fell open, but before they could say anything an almighty crash came from the kitchen. They both ran to the kitchen to see a very surprised looking James covered in flour, sat in the middle of the floor.

"Oh James!" cried Ginny. She vanished the flour, but didn't dare try to clean James using magic in case she vanished him.

"Bath time, young man" said Harry scooping him up. They settled him down to bed for the night after his bath and sat on the sofa talking things over.

"Can we really do this Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah Ginny, I think we're going to have to" smiled Harry.

**Well there you have it. This is a gap chapter, it just fills in events so there isn't too bigger gaps in the story. Hope you liked it let me know. All antics by James in this chapter are those of my son so they should be fairly realistic.**

**Exx 15**


	10. A Rose for Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, I only own the plot of this story. **

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 10**

Christmas had seemed to come early to the Burrow this year. Harry and Ginny were busy getting things ready for their new arrival, which was due in April and Ron and Hermione were becoming very nervous. Hermione was now 7 months pregnant and being a first time parent seemed to faze her, as she couldn't study it thoroughly from a book.

"Are you coming to Mum and Dad's for Christmas dinner next week?" asked Ron.

"Of course, what with it being Ginny's real home and my surrogate one we can hardly avoid it" Harry joked. Ron laughed

"Yeah Mum would do her nut. So what have you got Ginny?" Ron whispered as though they were discussing some amazing conspiracy.

"I've bought her the perfume that she wanted and a new crib for the nursery. I know that isn't really a present for her, but we do need one for the new baby."

"Can't you just reuse Jamie's?" asked Ron.

"Erm, no. James was rather a boisterous baby and that crib isn't really suitable to house a budgie now" laughed Harry.

They spent the rest of the night discussing Quidditch and drinking with their Auror friends.

**Christmas**

Christmas was as cheerful as usual at the Burrow. The absence of Fred had become less noticeable over the years, but everyone still missed him. The food was fabulous and George's jokes were getting cruder with the more Firewhiskey he drank.

Dinner was over and they were all helping to clear up when Mrs Weasley said

"Angelina, I think there is something wrong." Angelina frowned

"What's wrong Molly?" she asked

"Well on my clock dear, it says that you are expecting. But you can't be!" said Mrs Weasley. George and Angelina exchanged a look as everyone stared at them, waiting for confirmation.

"Well, this wasn't how we wanted to tell everyone, but yes we are having a baby" said George slowly.

There was deathly silence.

"You mean we are going to have three new grandchildren within the next year?" said Mr Weasley disbelievingly.

"Erm yeah" said George uncomfortably.

"But zis is vunderful!" cried Fleur, making everyone jump. "Now Victoire and Dominique will 'ave lots of leetle cousins to play with" she said clapping her hands enthusiastically. Victoire and Dominique looked up at the sounds of their name, both angelic children with Fleur's prominent Veela genes.

Fleur walked forward and kissed both Angelina and George saying

"Fèlicitations!" which everyone knew meant congratulations in French. Soon the whole room was cheering and congratulating the pair and apologising for not reacting sooner.

"Oh I am so happy, our family is growing again and it's all so wonderful" said Mrs Weasley happily.

After New Year it was revealed that the family would grow still further as Fleur announced she was pregnant and Percy announced his engagement to long term girlfriend Audrey.

The Weasleys were kept constantly busy planning for the 4 new babies and Percy's wedding, which was to take place in April of the following year.

"Harry, Gin we need your help" called Ron from the fireplace. It was 9 o clock on a Saturday at the beginning of February and Harry and Ginny had been indulging in a little early morning snuggle before James woke up. They sighed as they heard Ron, followed instantly by Jamie's wail.

"You get James and I'll get rid of Ron" said Harry irritably.

"What Ron?" said Harry. He was annoyed, it was his first Saturday off in a month thanks to the few rogue Death Eaters' still giving the ministry hell and he wasn't pleased that he was missing out on possible sex with Ginny.

"Me and Hermione are trying to put up the crib, and we can't could you help?" said Ron.

"Couldn't this have waited until later Ron? We were busy" said Harry meaningfully.

"Oh right" said Ron. Even in the floo Harry could tell he was blushing. "But just remember that she is my sister Potter" he added as he made to pull his head out of the fire.

"Just remember she's my wife, Weasley" retorted Harry "We'll be along later right now I think she's a little busy with Jamie anyway."

This much was true as Jamie had woken up in a very bouncy mood and was giving Ginny hell because it was hard enough to pick him up without this.

"Come on Jamie be good for Mummy" she said trying to wrestle him into his little outfit.

"What did Ron want?" she asked as Harry comes in.

"They want us to help them put up the crib" he said rolling his eyes.

"Are you going to help them?" she asked not looking up.

"Later, we weren't finished" he said seductively, kissing her neck.

"Harry, not now I have to sort James out, but later I promise" she said, smiling at him.

**Valentine's Day**

Harry had planned a big surprise for Valentine's Day. It was a Friday and so he took the day off and intended to spend it pampering Ginny. Molly had already agreed to have James for the day so that they could enjoy the day without worrying.

But once again Ron had stuck his head into the bloody fireplace early in the morning.

"What the fuck does he think he's playing at" stormed Ginny furiously. It wasn't even 8 o clock and Ron had woken them and James up with his yelling.

"I'll go see what he wants" mumbled Harry sleepily.

"No love, you go see to James, I'll deal with Ron" said Ginny grimly.

"Ok, but don't hex him. Hermione would never forgive you" grinned Harry.

"What now Ron?" said Ginny plonking herself down in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione's in labour" said Ron breathlessly.

"What seriously?" cried Ginny

"Yeah, has been since 4 this morning but we didn't come earlier because we knew how crabby you'd be" said Ron hurriedly.

"Get down here, we're in St Mungos and they reckon she'll be delivering within the hour." He pulled out of the fire and it died.

"Harry" yelled Ginny, tearing back through the flat.

"What's the matter Ginny?" called Harry alarmed.

"Hermione's in labour and they'll be delivering her baby soon" said Ginny, tearing into the room.

"Oh, shit is that what Ron said?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on lets get Jaime dressed and then we can go£ she said as she threw some of his own clothes at him.

"They stumbled out of the fireplace in St Mungos 15 minutes later to encounter a very frazzled Mrs Weasley.

"Where have you been?" she said.

"We came as quick as we could he didn't even tell us until a couple of minutes ago" said Ginny indignantly.

Hermione was moving quicker than Ginny had with James and she was obviously terrified, They weren't allowed to see her as she was about to go to delivery. So they sat in the waiting room with all the Weasley's and Mr and Mrs Granger, waiting on tenterhooks for news.

James fell asleep on Harry's lap a little after 10, bored with the waiting. At 10:30 Ron emerged from the room. He was pale and sweaty, but looked very happy. Clutched in his arms was a little pink bundle.

"Everyone say hello to Rose Jean Weasley" he said, practically bursting with pride. Everyone applauded and gathered around the new baby.

"How's Hermione?" asked Mrs Granger anxiously.

"She's ok, but she wants to get some sleep before she sees you all, so maybe give it a few hours" said Ron. Mrs Granger nodded and turned back to the baby.

Eventually it was Ginny's turn to hold Rose. She peered into the bundle and saw a sleeping baby, chubby and adorable her head covered in fiery ringlets.

"She's definitely a Weasley" joked Harry, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. All of a sudden, Rose opened her eyes and stared directly at them. It was like looking at Hermione, her eyes were the exact same colour and shape. But she didn't cry, just looked at them and Ginny felt herself well up.

"I can't wait to have ours" she whispered so that only Harry could hear. Harry put his arms around her and stroked her stomach,

"Neither can I love" he whispered back.

**Ok, I know this chapter skips between events a little, but I wanted to get it all in so that there isn't too bigger jump between Rose and Albus' births. Also I suffered a little writer's block with this chapter, so if it shows I am sorry. **

**Reviews are nice thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and subscribed.**

**Already working on Chapter 11 so that should be up within the next day or 2.**

**Exx15**


	11. Albus and Russell

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this story; all characters and places in the book belong to JK Rowling **

**The Girl Worth Living For **

**Chapter 11**

Ginny was happy. This pregnancy was much easier than the one with James, for one thing she wasn't as big and the baby didn't kick half as much. They had decided at the 6 month scan not to learn the sex of the baby, deciding they wanted this one to be a surprise.

Ginny thought she was having a girl though she had no idea why. She spent her days with Hermione, who was still on maternity leave and the pair would sit and gossip while taking care of Rose and James. Rose was the best behaved baby Ginny had ever encountered, she hardly ever cried and she fed properly and slept through the night. Ginny was almost jealous.

It was a surprisingly warm day in late March and the pair were sat in Hermione's back garden having a coffee. James was playing with his toy cars and Rose was asleep in her pram.

"How are things going with the new nursery?" asked Hermione. They had decided to paint the nursery yellow to brighten it up, but this also meant changing the carpets and furniture.

"Fine, I just wish they'd hurry up, it's due in a couple of weeks" sighed Ginny.

"Do you think Harry will take you to Italy again like he did last time?" asked Hermione.

"I doubt it, he's so busy recently. I swear to God they work him too hard" said Ginny.

"I know I've often felt the same with Ron. I mean considering there are only 10 Death Eaters' left uncaught, they seem to spend a lot of time working" said Hermione thoughtfully.

The situation didn't improve over the next couple of weeks. Ron and Harry were leaving for work earlier than ever and not returning until well after James' bedtime. During the day they were practically unreachable because they spent so much time in the field.

So on the 9th April when Ginny felt the familiar pain in her abdomen, she knew she had a problem.

"Hermione" she called into the floo. The next moment Hermione had emerged through it, a newly bathed Rose on her hip.

"What's up Ginny?" she asked.

"We need to go to the hospital now, I think the baby is on it's way" said Ginny, surprised how calm she was.

"Oh God, ok just let me floo your mum and then we can go. " said Hermione.

"Why do you need to floo my mum?" asked Ginny

"Well we can't do this with James and Rose hanging around, and we also need to get hold of Harry" Hermione frowned, she knew this could be an issue.

"Kingsley, I need Harry to be here as soon as possible please" said Hermione agitatedly. It was nearly an hour since Ginny and Hermione had arrived at St Mungos and Molly was sat with Ginny while Hermione tried to get Harry.

"Yes I understand Mrs Weasley, but the Aurors work with stealth mainly when on assignment and me sending my Patronus could reveal their position and put them in danger. I really want to help you but there is no way I can get Mr Potter before he returns" said Kingsley. Hermione knew it was hopeless and that Kingsley was trying to help her, but genuinely couldn't do anything.

"Where is he? Did Kingsley know?" asked Molly urgently. The situation was getting desperate, Ginny only had 3cm left before she would have to deliver and Harry still didn't know.

"Kingsley says he can't do anything because he could put their lives at risk" said Hermione. "They are on a covert operation and if they are discovered they could be killed." Molly gasped.

"So what do we tell Ginny?" asked Molly.

"The truth, she'll notice that we don't have Harry" said Hermione. She felt so bad for Ginny, having to do this alone. Arthur strode up at that moment

"Still no news?" he asked, though he knew the answer from the looks on their faces.

"No and she's moving along faster than with James, so it looks like Harry is going to miss it" said Molly. Arthur bit his lip; he knew that it would kill Harry to miss the birth of his child.

"There isn't anything we can do except be there for Ginny" said Molly, reading Arthur's mind.

The next couple of hours were hell, Ginny was in a lot of pain and this was made worse by the fact that Harry had no idea where she was or what was going on. Fleur had arrived with Angelina and they were watching the kids in the waiting room.

"Mrs Potter, I think you are ready to go to the delivery room" said Healer Robinson. Ginny looked at him like he was insane and said

"Not without Harry" she said flatly.

"Mrs Potter, though I sympathize we can't wait. Your baby is coming now and waiting any longer could risk its and your lives" said Healer Robinson. Ginny whimpered in fright and Molly glared at the healer.

The door hit the wall with an almighty crash as Harry burst into the room, followed by Ron and Kingsley.

"I'm here Gin" he said rushing to her side.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ginny screamed. "I have been at this for 7 hours and you had no idea!"

"Ginny please try and stay calm, I'm here now" said Harry, who sounded like he was going to cry. Ginny was stopped from replying by another fierce contraction and Healer Robinson telling Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly that they'd have to leave as the room was too crowded. They left with cries of "Good luck Ginny" and "We'll see you on the flipside" (Ron).

30 minutes and much screaming later Albus Severus Potter was born at 1:04 pm. Ginny flopped back against the pillows, drenched in sweat and exhausted as Harry stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"You were amazing Ginny, so brilliant." Harry watched as the healer washed and wrapped Albus. He wasn't yet called Albus as they hadn't discussed boys names, so strong was Ginny's belief that he'd be a girl.

"We have a boy Gin" whispered Harry. Ginny nodded, her eyes were closed and she was flushed.

"Here you go Mr Potter" said the healer gently, passing him the baby. Harry bit his lip to stop from crying.

"Hey baby, I am your daddy" he whispered gently rocking his second son, who started to cry.

"Harry?" Ginny had sat up and was watching him

"Hey Ginny do you want to hold him?" asked Harry. Ginny just nodded and Harry placed the delicate child in her arms.

"What are we going to call him? We don't even have any boys' names" said Ginny.

"I don't know we've used James and Sirius already" said Harry. They sat in silence for a few minutes thinking.

"How about Albus? Dumbledore was as much a father figure to me as Sirius and he did make the plan so that I could live" said Harry. "Without him, we wouldn't have any of this and we'd probably both have been killed by Voldemort."

"Yeah" said Ginny softly "And his middle name can be Severus because the plan would've failed without Snape" she said, smiling.

"Oh God I wonder what my dad would say if he knew his grandson was named for his arch enemy" laughed Harry.

"Can we come in yet?" whispered a voice from the door. It was Hermione and they had since been joined by all of the Weasley brothers.

"Yeah come in" said Harry jumping up to make room.

"So who do we have here then?" asked Molly looking at Albus in Ginny's arms.

"Mum, this is Albus Severus Potter" said Ginny proudly.

"Albus? As in Dumbledore" asked Bill.

"Dumbledore would have been so honoured Harry" said Arthur quietly.

"Yeah maybe one day this Albus will meet the one in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"He's your son so I dare say he'll be getting into his fair share of scrapes" laughed George. They all laughed and Albus was passed around, everyone commenting on how much the adorable boy looked like Harry, with his messy hair and bright green eyes.

Sometime later when everyone had left and Harry and Ginny were alone again Harry made a decision.

"Ginny, I have something for you." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a long black box.

Ginny opened it and inside lay a white gold charm bracelet.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful but why?" she asked, mesmerised.

"Every charm represents a different significant event in our relationship" he said pointing to them in turn as he spoke: "The snitch is for our first kiss. The rose is for our engagement because at the dinner when I proposed there were pink roses on the table. The champagne bottle is for Ron and Hermione's wedding where we conceived James. The Eiffel tower is for Paris where we conceived Albus. And the wand," he said, indicating the last charm "is the reason we're all here" he finished.

Ginny gave a squeal of delight and kissed him.

"Oh thank you Harry, I love it" she said so happy.

"That isn't all" he grinned. "You see it's a _charm_ bracelet, so every charm does something different, you see." He pointed to the rose, which before had been open and studded with pink diamonds but had now closed into a rosebud.

"And the snitch flaps its wings" said Ginny. She laughed it was just brilliant.

"Yes and it will only do these things when you are thinking of me" said Harry.

Ginny smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth, her hands on either side of his face.

They looked to the baby that lay in the cot next to them and Harry kissed him and said

"Goodnight Albus, we love you."

The next morning Ginny was awoken by a tapping on the window. It was a large grey owl with a latter tied to its leg.

Ginny grabbed the owl and paid it, taking the letter from it's leg. It was addressed to her:

_Dear Mrs Potter,  
__Congratulations on the birth of your second child! I would like to discuss with you a possible career option as I know how much you are missing playing Quidditch. We have an opening for a freelance sports reporter here at the Daily Prophet after my recent promotion to Head of Department. Please let me know within the next week if you are interested and we will set up a meeting. _

Yours faithfully, Russel Smith

**This is more like it, I think.**

**My writers block has gone and I really loved writing this chapter, so I hope it's good. **

**Thoughts, comments? Don't be shy I do take your views into account.**

**I wanted to show Harry in a slightly more romantic light and I hope that I achieved that!**

**Exx15**


	12. An Amazing Oppurtunity

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story but no characters, places or objects that all belong to JK Rowling**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 12**

It was May the 1st and the day of Ginny's job interview at The Prophet. When she'd showed Harry the letter he'd just looked at it and when she'd asked

"What do you think?" he had replied with a

"It doesn't matter what I think, it is what you think." This to Ginny speaks volumes, because he has always said that he will support her in whatever she did, he said it when she was signed by the Holyhead Harpies, and he said it again when they found out she was pregnant.

"Harry does this suit look ok? Or is it too fuddy duddy?" asked Ginny nervously, examining herself in the long bedroom mirror.

"Gin, a skirt that short could not possibly be fuddy duddy" laughed Harry. "And don't worry about it you look amazing" he said appreciatively. This was true though it was less than a month since Albus was born, James had discovered a love of Quidditch and Ginny was all too happy to teach him to play. This had resulted in her getting her stunning figure back, though with one big difference...

"Are you sure it doesn't make my boobs look huge?" This was the difference. Since having 2 babies in 2 years, Ginny had gone up 2 cup sizes, something Harry was very pleased about.

"You look beautiful. Now get a move on or we'll both be very late." Ginny grabbed James and Harry grabbed Albus and put him in his pushchair and together they flooed to Ron and Hermione's.

Hermione was in major dither mode. Today was her first day back at work after her maternity leave and she was very nervous, fiddling with her hair and her robes (newly resized as the last time she'd worn them she had been very pregnant.) Ron was stood at the sink finishing his tea.

"Morning" Ron said. He looked closely at Ginny "Ginny I think you forgot to put your skirt on" he smirked.

"Haha" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Don't get her started mate, I've only just convinced her she looks good" said Harry in an undertone.

"I heard that" said Ginny indignantly. The flames in the grate blazed green again and Molly emerged looking tired.

"Oh you're all here good. Is it ok with you all if I take the children back to the Burrow today? Only I have Angelina over because George is working and she is terribly sick with this pregnancy and I don't want to leave her alone?" said Molly, looking anxiously at the four.

"Don't worry Molly, that is perfectly fine" said Harry. Ginny felt a bit funny leaving little Albus for the first time and Hermione was outright weeping.

"Rose will be fine Hermione" said Ron reassuringly after Molly had gone with the kids. "She raised us fine and we loved our childhood" he said looking for Ginny to support.

Ginny nodded, though she felt like crying herself.

The 4 disapparated to the Ministry, where Ron and Harry left for the Auror office, Hermione for the Department for The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Ginny made her way to the Prophet office.

It was very quiet in the office and Ginny headed straight for Russell Smith's office. She knocked and a voice inside called "Come In!"

Russell was sat behind a large wooden desk.

"Ah hello Mrs Potter, thank you for taking the time to meet with me today. I believe you know Minister Shacklebolt?" Russell said. Ginny looked around and smiled at Kingsley, who was stood by a filing cabinet.

"Please Russell, call me Ginny. We know each other well enough." Ginny said and Russell smiled at her, indicating the seat in front of his desk. Ginny and Kingsley both sat as did Russell.

"Right, well Ginny we have invited you here today to discuss a job opportunity with you. I have recently become head of the sports department here at the Prophet, and we would like to offer you my old job. It is a regular column, Quidditch based obviously" Russell said.

Before Ginny could speak, Kingsley had continued

"And we know that you have two children under the age of four, but we are more than willing to work around this. The job requires very little office work, as you are freelance so you could do all your work at home while caring for your children. You don't have to attend weekly Quidditch games though if you want to you would have as many free tickets as you want" finished Kingsley.

Ginny was perplexed. This job sounded perfect for her, she could do it while being a mother, free Quidditch tickets. But she had questions and worries

"Could I just write about anything then?" she asked.

"We would give you a particular player, team or game to focus on but what you include in your articles is up to you. This job is all about you. It is a column, which you could write as often or as little as you like. We would have to have a couple of trials to see how the readers responded to you, but we expect that with your status as a very popular and respected Quidditch player as well as the wife of Harry Potter, that you would receive good response" said Russell.

"Am I the only one you have offered this to?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. If you turn down the post we will advertise more widely but we felt we wanted you to do this. We thought the job was well suited for you given your knowledge of Quidditch and your family situation, and it is the least we can do after all you and Harry did in the war effort and regenerating the Ministry" said Kingsley.

"I like the sound of the job, but I'll have to talk to Harry before I can say anything conclusively" said Ginny.

"Of course" said Russell at once, "We'd expect nothing less. Please take your time and let us know, we'd love to have you."

Ginny left feeling lighter than air and thought she'd go and visit Harry. To her disappointment he wasn't there and his secretary said she didn't know where he was.

So Ginny apparated to the Burrow to collect her children before flooing home, only to find Harry waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I couldn't concentrate thinking about your interview so I decided to take the day off. Kingsley was only too happy to let me" said Harry.

"But Kingsley was in my meeting" said Ginny astonished.

"Yeah I know. I asked him for the time off and when he asked why I told him about your interview and he decided he'd like to be there with you, make sure Russell was offering you a decent job and not skrimping on the benefits" grinned Harry.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to being treated like regular people?" said Ginny. As much as she enjoyed the benefits it could be a little annoying.

"Speak for yourself, I was never treated like a normal person in this world and in the Muggle one I was treated like shit" said Harry. She sighed and kissed him, she knew this.

"So how did your interview go?" asked Harry. But before she could answer Albus started crying, making James cry too.

"We can talk about it later" Ginny sighed as she headed out of the room to deal with her children.

They didn't get chance to talk about it until the boys were down for the night. They were snuggled up in bed both reading when they decided to talk about it.

"So how did it go?" asked Harry.

"It went really well, they offered me a job and pretty much promised me anything I wanted" said Ginny. "I'd be working from home so it wouldn't disrupt my life with the boys and the money is good."

"So what is the problem?" asked Harry. He knew something was wrong, he could always tell.

"I just aren't sure I want to be working right now. I don't want to miss any of the boys growing up" sighed Ginny.

"But Gin, you'll be here with them. And I know you hate sitting around the house all day with nothing to do and this would give you something to do" said Harry encouragingly.

"You think I should go for it?" asked Ginny.

"I say try it and if you don't like, stop. You always have a choice love" said Harry, leaning in for a kiss.

"You are an amazing guy you know that?" laughed Ginny.

"I've been told" said Harry grinning "I just want you to be happy" he said suddenly serious again.

"I am, Harry. I don't think I could be much happier" said Ginny, truthfully.

They were just getting snugly again when they heard Albus start to wail.

"Is the world determined for us not to have sex" said Harry frustrated as he rolled back to his side.

Ginny laughed "Don't worry honey. I'll be back" she said in a dreadful impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Harry laughed

"I should never have shown you that movie" he called as she left the room.

**Ok this is very cute and fluffy, but I wanted to show a different side of their relationship.**

**Has it worked? Thank you to all those who've reviewed so far. **

**I'm trying to write in the same sort of style as Chapter 9 as readers seemed to like that the best. **

**Not too sure what the next chapter will hold yet, I'll have to sleep on it!**

**Exx15**


	13. Baby Fred and Vodka Shots

**Disclaimer: All characters, places and any other references to the book belong to JK Rowling. I just own the plot of this story**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 13**

Harry turned over in bed and came face t face with his sleeping son. Albus was now 6 months old and he had started to have nightmares, so he often crawled into bed with them. Harry reached out and drew the small boy towards him, he was different to James. He was quieter and lower maintenance and seemed shyer.

Ginny stirred feeling Albus moving away from her. She opened her eyes and watched Harry cuddling Albus, father and son so alike. Harry noticed she was awake and she moved closer to him.

"Morning" whispered Harry

"Good morning" Ginny whispered "I think this is the longest he's ever slept without fussing" said Ginny, indicating Albus.

"Are we going to go see the baby today?" asked Harry over breakfast.

"Yeah baby baby!" cried James delightedly. Last night Angelina had given birth to her baby, a son to be named Fred. However nobody had seen him because Angelina had a rather difficult time and had to rest.

So the small family flooed to St Mungos where all the Weasleys were already waiting to see their new arrival. He was the most extraordinary baby, a perfect mix of Angelina and George. At first sight he was all Angelina with his dark skin and black hair, but when he opened his eyes they were ice blue. Ron was the first to hold him and Fred looked up at him before grabbing on to his long nose.

"Ouch!" said Ron completely taken by surprise. The whole room had collapsed into peals of laughter at the tiny baby, so like the original Fred.

Ginny and Harry returned home sometime later. They put the boys to be and were just settling down for tea when Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey guys" he said as he came into the living room.

"What Ron?" said Ginny irritably.

"Me and Hermione were wondering if you'd fancy coming out tomorrow night? We are going to this new wizarding nightclub they just opened in Diagon Alley and they are having a Halloween party" said Ron eagerly. "But it's kind of an exclusive gig so I had to use your name to get us on the list Harry" he said, sheepishly.

"What? Why?" said Harry.

"Because you're the famous Harry Potter, you can get in anywhere" said Ron.

"Sorry Ron but Halloween's our wedding anniversary" said Ginny regretfully.

"We could go Ginny" said Harry suddenly. Ginny turned to him.

"Seriously you want to?" she asked incredulously. Ginny loved clubbing but Harry had always been wary around so many people.

"Well yeah, you love dancing and it would definitely be a nice change" said Harry. Ginny grinned and threw her arms around her husband

"I love you so much. You're on!" she said turning to Ron, who grinned.

"Great. I've already talked to Mum and she was practically hopping with delight when I asked her if she'd have the kids" said Ron "I think it's nice for her to have a full house again." With that he stepped back into the floo and disappeared.

"Oh I am so excited but I have nothing to wear" squealed Ginny.

"Well tomorrow I'll take you shopping and buy you anything you desire, as an anniversary present" said Harry, kissing her.

"Yay, thank you Harry" said Ginny happily. "But hang on does this mean you didn't buy me anything" she said narrowing her eyes shrewdly.

"I did as a matter of fact, but I love you so damn much I'll buy you more" he said fondly.

"Thank you love, but I don't want you to come with me, I want it to be a surprise" she whispered seductively.

"I'm going to enjoy tomorrow aren't I" Harry grinned.

"I hope so, my love, I hope so" said Ginny as she left the room.

**Halloween **

Harry was stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Ginny. He'd just dropped off two very excitable little boys with their grandmother. Molly was taking them trick or treating with the Muggle children from Ottery St Catchpole and so they'd dressed them up. James had decided to go as a mummy, but Albus had favoured a ladybird costume Harry was quite sure was for girls. But he'd looked so happy sat in Ginny's arms with his little wings on that Harry had relented and let him wear it.

Ginny hadn't been there to see the hilarious sight of a 6 month old ladybird staring at him over his mother in laws shoulder because she was getting ready. Hermione had escorted her into Muggle London as both needed new outfits for the evening and they had taken the kids for ice creams and fancy dress costumes.

Ginny came down the stairs and Harry thought he'd died and gone to heaven. She was wearing an impossibly sexy dress of steel coloured satin, strapless and empire line that puffed out a like an upside down tulip before returning to hug her slim thighs. Her eyes were smoky and her lips looked so full and shiny Harry nearly drooled.

"You look amazing" he croaked.

"Thanks" she grinned "And I aren't wearing a bra" she said in a stage whisper. Harry groaned and kissed her but was interrupted by the floo going off.

"Hey are you ready yet?" yelled Hermione. They came through from the kitchen, her in a purple bustier and jeans and Ron following on, looking like he'd been smacked about the head, which was rather how Harry felt.

They apparated to the end of Diagon Alley and made their way up. The club was in a whitewashed building and a red flashing sign above the door announced 'The Basement.'

"The Basement?" asked Ginny puzzled.

"Yeah, apparently it becomes obvious once you go in" shrugged Ron.

They walked past the line of patrons already queuing for entry. The bouncer didn't even bother to consult his list, as soon as he saw them, he recognised them and pulled back the velvet rope.

"I love being Harry Potter's best mate" said Ron gleefully. Harry laughed; it was certainly easy to get in places. Even though it was early, the club was buzzing. They'd emerged onto a balcony that was lined with tables and which overlooked a large dance floor. Panels on the wall kept flashing different colours and strobe lights whirled randomly, illuminating the many dancers. A long white bar ran along one wall and many people were sat on purple stools, talking and drinking.

"This is so cool!" cried Ginny. It certainly was and Harry managed to grab them a vacant table.

"Shall I get drinks?" said Harry. The others nodded and he asked "What do you want?"

"Surprise us" said Hermione mischievously. So Harry made his way down the staircase that led t the lower level and round the dance floor to the bar.

"4 Firewhiskeys please" he said reaching the bar. The dark haired bartender looked up and his face split into a grin.

"Harry?" he said, the distinctive Irish tang alerting Harry.

"Seamus?" he asked

"Yeah, man. What are you doing here, I didn't figure this to be your scene" grinned Seamus.

"It isn't really we just wanted to try it" said Harry.

"We?" asked Seamus

"Oh yeah, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are here too" he said.

"Wow cool! Congratulations on getting married by the way" said Seamus.

"Thanks, so you work here now?" enquired Harry.

"Work here? I own this place!" laughed Seamus.

"Wow, that's awesome" said Harry, genuinely pleased.

"So what can I get you?" asked Seamus.

"Do you have anything a little different?" grinned Harry. Seamus smirked back.

Harry returned to the table carrying 4 shot glasses and a bottle of clear liquid. Ginny and Ron looked at it curiously, but Hermione looked amused.

"Ron, Gin this is vodka" announced Harry, placing his load on the table. "It's a Muggle drink that is worse than Firewhiskey."

Ginny grinned as Harry filled the glasses and gave them 1 each.

"Cheers" he said before emptying his glass. They repeated this 3 more times before they decided to dance. The music was good and they were soon rubbing and dancing against each other.

"I need the loo" mumbled Ginny drunkenly and grabbing Hermione she left.

"They are so drunk" giggled Ron as he and Harry stumbled to tables.

In the loo Hermione and Ginny were reapplying lipstick and checking their hair. Ginny looked into the mirror and it said sternly

"_You're drunk, missy" _

"Oh shut up" slurred Ginny, slapping the mirror. It blew a raspberry and was silent.

"That's funny!" Hermione giggled, getting lipstick on her nose.

After a couple more hours of dancing (and another shot of vodka each) the couples decided to call it a night as it was now gone 1 in the morning. Seamus waved goodbye as the four tottered up the stairs and out into the cool night air. Apparating proved difficult but they all got home safely in the end.

Harry decided he wanted to ravish Ginny, but after they fell into the bedside cabinet, they gave it up as a bad job. But not before they'd stripped all their clothes off and fallen into bed naked.

"Daddy! Mummy! Wake Up!" James was back and had come bounding into the room, still in his mummy costume.

"He won't take that costume off" said Molly, following with her other grandson. She saw what state her daughter and son in law were in and blushed furiously, backing out of the room and grabbing James.

Harry sat up and immediately regretted it. The room spun and lurched and he felt nauseous. Groans next to him told him Ginny was in a similar state. They were really going to have their hands full with James today.

**This chapter is a world away from the others, but I fancied a change!**

**I decided to try this after a particularly amusing afternoon of Pimms and rum at a friends' birthday party, just for fun. **

**So let me know! Love it, hate it all reviews welcome and thank you for reading chapter 14 is in progress and should be up shortly!**

**Exx15**


	14. Ginny's Article

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 14**

"Harry, Harry wake up" shrieked Ginny, bashing him with her newspaper. Harry grunted and sat up straight, still with his eyes closed. He opened them slowly and regarded his over excited wife.

"What?" he croaked. He glanced at the alarm clock. "Ginny it's only 6 o clock" he said frustrated as he slumped back against his pillows.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep. My articles been printed" said Ginny, thwacking him around the head with the paper. Harry sat up again, more awake now.

"Oh that's awesome Ginny" he said. So that was why she was beating him with the paper.

Harry read the article which was about the Chudley Cannons chances of finishing bottom of the league again. He hadn't been allowed to read it before now because Ginny said it was bad luck to see the article before it's approved. Harry said he was pretty sure that was bride before the wedding but Ginny ignored him.

"It's so cool seeing your name in print" he grinned. "That's really good well done darling" he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh please like my name hasn't been in print before" said Ginny. "Do you remember the time we passed out drunk after Ron's birthday party and a photographer plastered the front page with photos of us? God was that embarrassing" she grimaced.

"Yeah but then you were Ginny Weasley, now you're Ginny Potter there is a difference" grinned Harry. Ginny laughed, she loved being Ginny Potter.

"I say we take the kids out for a meal to celebrate. We can grab Ron, Hermione and Rose too" said Harry, nuzzling her neck. Ginny sighed happily, her article was published, and the prospect of sex and a good meal were on the table what could be better?

That night they went to their favourite haunt, accompanied by Ron Hermione and the kids. It was a charming little tavern in Greece that they'd discovered by accident and the food was amazing.

2I think I'll have the mousaka. I've never tried it before" said Hermione. Ron looked up briefly from stuffing his face with olives.

"I'll have that too" he mumbled through his mouthful of food. Ginny was busy feeding Albus some baby food. Harry watched her, he loved watching Ginny with the boys, it made his heart swell with pride.

They ate their meal quickly, surrounded by much nice conversation. James and Rose fell asleep after munching their way through scoops of strawberry ice cream but the adults continued to talk over Irish coffees.

"Do you ever think it would be nice to have another baby?" asked Hermione thoughfully.

Ginny and Harry looked at her in alarm.

"Hermione, Rose isn't even 1 yet. How can you possibly want to put yourself through that again so soon?" asked Ginny incredulously. Hermione laughed

"Well you had Albus before James turned 2 and you seem to have done fine. Plus I would really like a little boy" she retorted. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"You can have one of ours" offered Ginny. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"OK fine, but in my opinion you'd do well to wait a bit longer, give Rose the chance to grow up a bit first" said Harry wisely."Babies are a handful and if you got pregnant again now you'd have 2 below 18 months." This was almost true because Rose was now 9 months old.

Discussion petered out after this and they decided to call it a night when both Hermione and Ginny nearly fell asleep.

Ginny and Harry apparated back to their house, both with a sleeping baby balanced on a hip. It took a while to settle the pair into their respective beds as James was trying desperately to swing on his bedroom curtains, he'd woken up in a very boisterous mood and usually the only person who could get him to calm down was Molly.

Finally Harry climbed into their big double bed in just his pyjama bottoms. God knows he loved his son but he was a handful.

"Harry" Ginny said from the doorway.

"What's up Gin" he said not bothering to look up.

"What Hermione said about having another baby, do you want another?" she said coming to rest next to him. Harry turned to look at her.

"I haven't really thought about it. In most ways yes I would because I'd really like a little girl, but I also think we should wait a while until the boys are a little older" he finished slightly nervously.

For a while Ginny didn't say anything, just looked at him thoughfully.

"I've always wanted a little girl too" she said softly. Harry just continued to look at her.

"So are we trying for another baby?" asked Harry cautiously. He wasn't sure how he felt about this yet. Ginny's brow furrowed.

"I am not saying right now" she said slowly. "But I really would like another baby, and within the next sort of three years, so the age gap isn't too big. I mean, all my brothers are close and they were all born within three years of each other" she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I would like that" said Harry cuddling her close "But can we wait until Albus is a little older? I don't think we could handle another baby quite this soon" Harry joked. They fell silent; thinking about what having another baby would be like.

"Harry, are you hard" smirked Ginny. Harry coloured;

"I can't help it all this talk of making babies is making me horny" he mumbled.

"Then it is a good thing I'm here" said Ginny seductively shifting on top of him. Harry kissed her gently, and Ginny loved it. It always reminded her of the stolen kisses they'd shared at Hogwarts, in empty classrooms and down by the lake, tentative at first but then becoming really passionate. Ginny recalled the last time they had done this before the breakup and Dumbledore's death.

**They were relaxing by the lake, under the famous beech tree that James Potter and the Marauders had once sat, taunting Snape. It was warm and most of the school was out in the grounds, but no one was near them. Harry sat with his back against the tree his arm around Ginny's shoulders, smelling her hair. He loved that smell it was that which he had smelt in the Amortentia, that fateful day in Slughorn's first lesson.**

"**Harry what are you thinking?" asked Ginny.**

"**Nothing really, just about Slughorn's first lesson." This was perfectly true, though he'd never told her about the smell.**

"**You're sat here with me and all you can think about is Slughorn?!" cried Ginny indignantly. Harry laughed and drew her back to his chest**

"**Of course not, I was thinking about you, it just had to do with Slughorn's lesson" he said. Ginny looked a little less offended.**

"**Prove it" she said mischievously. Harry grinned and leaned in and kissed her. She shifted so she was straddling him as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He'd never done this before; his kiss with Cho had been strictly closed mouth. Ginny let out a soft moan of pleasure, she loved Harry so much. **

"**Harry I love you" she said. Harry's eyes widened, they'd never said this.**

"**I love you too Gin, so much" he whispered. They went back to kissing ferociously, their tongues wrestling and stroking alternately. Harry groaned, his pants were too tight for him suddenly and he was pressing his arse into the ground trying to stop Ginny from noticing. **

**She noticed and raised her eyebrows at him. **

"**I can't help it" Harry blushed. Ginny laughed and went back to kissing him...**

The post coital euphoria lulled Ginny into a pleasant daze. Lying there in Harry's arms was one for her favourite place to be. She didn't want a new baby just yet but knew the time would come.

**I know this chapter is quite short, but I felt it was important.**

**I am planning on Lily and Hugo both being planned pregnancies, and this was introducing that.**

**Also I feel I need to add that I messed up James and birth year a bit so he is older than he should be.**

**I have decided to go with this and have decided to introduce Lily earlier than canon. If you don't like it I'm sorry but that is how I want to do it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please!**

**Exx15**


	15. Snakes and Masks

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot of this story property of JK Rowling**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 15**

"Harry dear could you come over here a moment please?" said Mrs Weasley through the floo. Harry looked questioningly at Ginny before stepping into the floo.

"What's up Mrs Weasley?" he asked as he emerged.

"Nothing serious dear, it's just that another snake has come up through the loo and I was wondering if you could tell it to go away" said Mrs Weasley hopefully. Harry laughed

"Sure, be back in a minute." He often got calls like this, if there was a snake problem Harry fixed it. Going into the little bathroom on the 3rd floor he saw the long grass snake slithering around on the floor near the sink.

"Leave this place" he hissed in Parseltongue. The snake seemed to regard him, so he repeated his order then it slithered out of the room with Harry directing it down the stairs and to the backdoor. Mrs Weasley shrieked and jumped onto a chair while it passed but soon climbed down again.

"Sorry Harry dear, I just really don't like snakes" she said shuddering. Harry laughed

"Neither do I particularly Mrs Weasley, but I'm afraid they seem to like me. Well I must dash ro I'll be late for work." Instead of faffing around with the floo he apparated into his kitchen, grabbed his briefcase, kissed his family goodbye and was off to work. Harry was the only one besides Kingsley who was allowed to apparate straight into the building. He always appeared in Kingsley's office so they could have their morning brief before he went to work.

"Morning Kingsley" said Harry when he saw the Minister.

"Good morning Harry" said Kingsley pleasantly. "Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Ok what is it?" said Harry sitting down in his usual chair.

"This year's Ministry Christmas Ball is approaching and I would like to hold it in honour of you and Mr and Mrs Weasley, for all you did for the wizarding world" said Kingsley "And I would like your thoughts on this."

Harry was stunned "Erm yeah ok that would be nice" he said.

"Ok then that's settled I shall of course notify Mr and Mrs Weasley and all the Weasley family as they shall attend as guests of honour. I would also like the ball to be masked." Kinsley finished.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because though winning the Battle of Hogwarts weeded out a lot of blood prejudice, there is still a lot of people who won't interact with each other based on blood status. I believe wearing masks eliminates this type of segregation" answered Kingsley calmly. Harry though about this for a moment.

"You mean like the Malfoys?" Harry said.

"Yes, but the problem with the Malfoys is that everybody knows they are a Death Eater family and that Draco Malfoy was at least partially responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore."

"I know, I was there" muttered Harry.

"Quite" smiled Kingsley, hearing him.

"I think that's a nice idea" said Harry after a moment's thought.

"Well thank you Harry. The ball will take place next Saturday, 7:30pm until 1am. Please feel free to bring your wife" said Kingsley, turning back to his work.

"Thank you sir, I intended to" grinned Harry. He left shortly afterwards and spent the day working hard.

"Gin?" he called, ditching his briefcase and cloak.

"In here love" she called from their room.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, quite perplexed.

"Yoga" replied Ginny grinning at him. "It's a muggle form of exercise."

"Yeah I know what it is, I just wondered whether sticking your arse in my face was going to be your new way of greeting me" said Harry. "Because I'm ok with that" he added quickly.

"Haha, what did you have to tell me?" Ginny asked.

"There is going to be a Christmas ball at the Ministry and it's in honour of me, Hermione and Ron. So I kind of have to go" said Harry. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well I guessed that much" she said sarcastically. "Who else is invited?"

"All Ministry employees and your family and the Order will all be there too, I guess" said Harry. Ginny was quiet for a while before saying "Oh, shit does this mean I have to buy a new dress?"

**The Ball**

Harry was talking to Ron in the kitchen of his house waiting for the girls. He was wearing his usual green dress robes while Ron was in dark grey, apparently to match Hermione's outfit.

"I mean, matching outfits? Who ever heard of something so ridiculous and crap" scorned Ron.

"You're just cross because you had to spend money" grinned Harry "But if it makes your missus happy who cares?"

"I suppose" grumbled Ron.

"Harry" called a voice from behind them. The boys turned to discover Ginny in a floor length gown in emerald green and her hair pinned up in the same style she wore for their wedding. She looked lovely and Harry felt his jaw drop. Ginny laughed

"Well at least I can still have this effect on you."

Harry kissed her while Ron stuck his head in the floo, telling Hermione to hurry up. All 3 jumped when Hermione appeared in the kitchen with a faint pop.

"Yes thank you Ronald" she snapped at her husband. She looked lovely in a grey dress that fell to her knees.

"Come on you lot or we'll never get there" laughed Ginny as Ron stared helplessly at his wife.

They apparated together into the Atrium of the Ministry and observed the hordes of brightly coloured people surging towards the ballroom. The ballroom looked fantastic adorned in purple and silver everything, balloons, chairs, table cloths.

The food was fantastic, smoked salmon to start, roast beef for main and raspberry cheesecake for dessert. Harry sat back feeling pleasantly full and Ginny looked the same. Then it was time for speeches. Kingsley stood up and tapped his wine glass and everyone promptly fell silent.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 523rd annual Ministry Christmas Ball." This statement was met with applause.

"Today we are here to celebrate the fact that we are all here and have successfully been able to rebuild a world we thought broken permanently. Here tonight we have Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley, without whom this couldn't have happened. So please allow them to speak and show you appreciation." Kingsley sat down and Harry stood up.

"Good evening and thank you for being here tonight" he began. "I'd just like to thank all of those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts for their contribution and to remember those who gave their lives to save ours. I suppose technically I was one of those but I was fortunate enough to have been given a second chance" grinned Harry and everyone smiled back. "So in conclusion I hope everybody has a really good night and don't ever forget those we have lost. Thank you." He sat down and a great amount of cheering and stamping broke out.

That was the end of the speeches and the band struck up a lively tune to start the dancing. Harry was soon engaged in dances with Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Fleur and all were enjoying themselves immensely. The Firewhiskey was flowing and everyone was quite merrily pissed.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom and sat down on one of the plush sofas in the powder room that was next to the toilets. She rested her head and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she sensed movement. Harry was stood in the doorway watching her.

"Harry what are you doing in here, this is the ladies!" she said.

"I got lost" said Harry. Ginny giggled, he did indeed look lost.

"Come sit" she said, indicating the sofa.

"Why is there a lounge in your loo?" asked Harry.

"Because women always need a nice loo, it's like an essential" giggled Ginny.

Harry began to snuggle closer and Ginny recognised the signs. Harry wanted sex.

"Harry, we can't we're in the Ministry" giggled Ginny.

"So, sex in a public place is always fun" Harry said mischievously. Ginny laughed and moved to straddle him, the alcohol making her bolder.

"I think so too" she giggled. She began by untucking his dress shirt and removing his belt. Harry looked very happy as he stroked up her legs under the heavy dress.

"Harry" moaned Ginny as he climbed higher. They were interrupted by a giggle from behind them. Angelina and Hermione had come in and were unsuccessfully stifling their amusement.

"We're really sorry" choked Angelina.

"Yeah really" said Hermione as they rushed out.

Harry sighed.

"Can we do it later?" he asked hopefully? Ginny smiled at him.

"Of course love, anything."

**Another gap chapter, but the next 1 will follow on, so it's kind of a cliff-hanger.**

**I'm going to Spain for 2 weeks so this is my last update until I'm home, so make it last!**

**Hope you are all enjoying the story and leave me your comments**

**Exx15**


	16. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to JKR**

**The Girl Worth Living For **

**Chapter 16**

Harry lay spooned against Ginny's back, his face buried in her hair. He loved her hair and it would soon be Christmas. To Harry, this made everything good. It was Christmas Eve and all Weasley (and Potter) households were preparing to lock down for their usual celebrations.

He hated being called into work, but when Kingsley's lynx Patronus dropped into his bedroom, waking not only him and Ginny but James and Albus too, Harry had been forced to respond. He grumbled about it furiously as he got dressed while Ginny made James eggy toast for his breakfast. He apparated out of the kitchen where Ginny was feeding Albus porridge and James was throwing toast crusts.

Harry apparated directly into Kingsley's office. The minister was sat behind his desk doing paperwork, and looked up when Harry appeared.

"Jesus Kingsley do you ever stop working?" said Harry collapsing into his usual seat.

"Yes usually I spend Christmas Eve doing anything but work, but being Minister for Magic involves way more paper work than just being an Auror" said Kinsley with a slight grimace. "But I have something of paramount importance to discuss with you."

Harry groaned, paramount importance was never good.

"OK, shoot" he said.

"You really aren't going to like this" warned Kingsley "but I take it you are familiar with a Death Eater called Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry sat bolt upright n his chair, his hands curling into fists and his teeth crashing together with an audible snap.

"Of course I remember her" he snarled "She killed my godfather and tried to kill my wife and mother-in-law."

"Well quite" said Kingsley seriously. "Do you remember when she was in Voldemort's presence how she reacted to him?" Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, she always seemed like she was in love with him."

"Well, last night apprehended Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They are the last of Voldemort's supporters that were still at large and when interrogated we got something pretty interesting from Rodolphus. You have a Pensieve I believe?" asked Kingsley. Harry nodded, he'd taken Dumbledore's from his office after asking permission of his portrait.

"It's in my office why?" he asked, though he knew why. Kingsley held up a phial of shimmering white mist and Harry rose silently to accompany him to his office. Kingsley emptied the contents into the Pensieve and together they dived in.

They seemed to be watching through the tiniest crack in the door. Voldemort had his wand out and was stood facing Bellatrix across a cauldron.

"Bellatrix you have always been my most loyal, my most devoted servant" spoke Voldemort in his high voice. "Now I need you to do something for me. This is of the utmost importance and I would trust no other." Bellatrix's face had split into a manic smile.

"Anything master" she said, her voice breaking with happiness.

"I need you to have my child Bellatrix, an heir who can carry on my noble work should anything ever happen to me again" said Voldemort. Bellatrix looked even happier at this.

"Master, thank you I am blessed." She looked at the potion bubbling between them. "Is this it?" she whispered reverently.

"Yes, you shall take this and in nine months time we shall have him" said Voldemort.

This was where the memory ended, Harry was being sucked through the swirl before emerging in his office again. He looked around wildly, Kingsley was watching him, his line a grim line.

"So did they have it?" asked Harry

"Yes" answered Kingsley simply. "But here lies the problem. The only other thing we could get out of Rodolphus was that the child was named Gabriel, and that he'd been cared for by a pureblood family since his birth. We don't know where the boy is or even what his surname is."

"When? When was this?" asked Harry.

"January 14th 1996, the day-"

"- Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban" finished Harry, horrified.

"Exactly. The child will turn 8 in the new year, and age 7 is the age that experts agree magic will appear. Herein lies our mission. It is imperative that we find this boy and try to dissuade him from becoming like his father. We don't need another Voldemort" said Kingsley.

"No, we don't" said Harry savagely. But something didn't feel right.

"If that was January then the boy can't have been born until October" said Harry confused.

"Normally, yes. But you remember the cauldron between them?" Harry nodded.

"Well, we have reason to believe that the potion brewing in it was a medieval concoction made illegal many centuries ago. Because of the belief that having male children was better, something that extended to the wizarding world from the Muggle, a potion was used to get witches pregnant with an heir, without needing sex. I am not sure of the exact composition, but possession or use of this potion carries a heavy prison sentence."

"Voldemort wouldn't care" said Harry at once. "But why is it illegal?"

"Because it is very dangerous. Asexual reproduction in humans is supposed to be impossible, and whoever invented this potion was defying not just the laws of magic but the laws of nature. Pregnancies created by this potion are very short, usually less than a month, and 9 times out of 10 giving birth to a child that was created this way kills the mother."

"But he wouldn't care about that. He was more bothered about getting what he wanted than her life" said Harry.

"But Harry, do you think that Voldemort felt nothing for Bellatrix?" asked Kingsley.

Harry had to think about this. He had always treated Bellatrix better than the rest.

"He didn't love her, but he valued her as a servant" he said slowly.

"Exactly. That's why he chose Bellatrix, because she was loyal and could be counted on to do exactly what he needed" said Kingsley. Harry had to mull this over, but he could see many gaping holes in their plan to track the boy down.

"Do we know who adopted him?" asked Harry.

"No, and we don't know what his surname could be. We have had some of our most skilled Legilimens working on Rodolphus but he doesn't know anything more" sighed Kingsley.

"It'll be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Gabriel could be anywhere in the world" said Harry.

"I'm glad you see our potential problem. I have chosen you alone for this mission because you are the best tracker on the team and you also have intricate knowledge of things that could tell this by apart from any others" said Kingsley. Harry again had to pause to think before saying slowly

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, you can speak Parseltongue" said Kingsley patiently. "Possibly one of the last Parseltongues left, and when we find the boy the easiest way to check if the boy is really Voldemorts son is seeing if he can speak and understand Parseltongue."

"OK, I get that bit, but it still remains how are we going to find him?" said Harry.

"Ah, for that I have enlisted some help" said Kingsley with a smile. He pulled out his wand and set about sending another talking Patronus, this time to his receptionist Marion. Shortly afterwards there came a soft knock on the office door and Kinsley called "Come in."

A man came through the door followed shortly by a young woman. The man was enormous, not just tall but built like a bear as well and he was wearing dark grey robes. His hair was as dark as Harry's and his dark eyes swept the room. The woman was little and blonde with bright blue eyes and big smile.

"Harry, may I introduce you to Carlton Cleft, head of the Aurors for the North American Ministry of Magic and Rosalie Page, who holds the same position in the Australian Ministry" said Kingsley. "Rosalie, Carlton this is Harry Potter." The pair looked at Harry in awe and Harry felt his face burn. Kingsley carried on talking regardless.

"I have asked Carlton and Rosalie to come here today because I think we're all agreed that we need help finding this boy" said Kingsley. "Both Ministries have agreed to help with the search, using their connections to search every country for Gabriel. We don't know his surname but we do have his date of birth as all magical births are automatically registered with the Ministries records department. It is believed at one point that we did have Gabriel's surname, but when Voldemort took control of the Ministry he must have had this information erased."

"Then why didn't he just erase the lot?" asked Rosalie.

"Because that is impossible. During the war certain bits of information was erased for security measures, but it is impossible ever to remove it completely" said Kingsley.

"Well we're certainly happy to help Kingsley" said Rosalie.

"Yeah, Voldemort and his followers killed my sister, I want them finished for good" said Carlton roughly.

With that they left and Harry was left sitting in stunned silence.

"How did his sister die?" asked Harry quietly.

"Dina Cleft was married to Florean Fortescue" said Kingsley with a sigh. "When they dragged him off and killed him, they killed Dina and their three sons to send a message to the Americans not to interfere. It was very cruel" said Kingsley grimly.

"And a bad idea, because a lot of Americans came to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. George Cleft was the Minister for Magic at the time and a very popular man. Murdering his daughter caused public outrage." Harry sat there in absolute shock, feeling sorry for the Clefts and all they'd suffered, even from such a distance.

Half an hour later Harry returned home to find Ginny waiting for him, two butterbeers and a tuna sandwich at the ready. She sat and listened in absolute horror and shock as Harry filled her in on his meeting.

"So we really need to find him, and watch for any dangerous or Voldemort like behaviour" finished Harry.

"What will you do when you find him?"asked Ginny.

"No idea, we can't put him in prison just because his parents were evil, and we can't kill him. He's only 8." Harry fell silent, while he watched James play with his toy broomstick. He could just imagine what the Death Eaters would do to his sons because of who their father was, and he wasn't willing to do the same thing to Gabriel, wherever he was.

**OK, so again I'm trying something new. I decided to do this as a change from focusing on H&G's family life.**

**All reviews are welcome, but I do ask that all criticism is constructive as this helps me improve ******

**Thank you to all those who have already reviewed and thanks to those who wished me a good holiday which incidentally I did **

**Exx15**


	17. Best Kept Secrets

**Disclaimer: All is owned by JKR I don't profit from this**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 17**

Ginny was bored. She had just finished her weekly article and the kids had been packed off to spend the day with Grandma Weasley. Harry was at the Ministry as usual. Since the case with Gabriel had started Harry had hardly been around, but they still had no luck finding the boy. It was 1 week until Valentine's Day and still no leads.

"Ginny?" Hermione called from the kitchen. She'd just stepped out of the Floo when Hermione came to meet her.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?" she said.

"This is what's up" said Hermione heatedly and she held up a lump of grey material.

"Hermione are those your knickers?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Yes. I asked Ron to load and set the washing machine going but he left one of his black work socks in with the whites and now my very expensive white satin knickers are ruined" seethed Hermione. "I wondered if you'd like to come with me to Diagon Alley to buy more?"

"OK, I have nothing else to do and there is that new lingerie store I want to check out" said Ginny. A shopping trip was just what she needed. So the pair took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, stopping only to say hi to Hannah Abbott, who now owned it.

The lingerie store looked stunning. The window was alive with beautiful pieces in vibrant colours and above curly gold letters set against a pale pink background announced "Best Kept Secrets". The shop was much bigger on the inside than it looked. There were tables piled high with merchandise as well as racks along the walls. There was a section of handmade swimwear and cabinets of exotic jewellery and tables piled high with cosmetics of all kinds. It was girl heaven.

"Ginny, Hermione" cried a recognisable voice. Lavender Brown was coming towards them wearing pale pink robes with "Best Kept Secrets" written in gold, like the sign.

"Hey Lavender what are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Me and Parvati opened this store together" said Lavender happily. "There never was a wizarding lingerie store down here and we saw it as a serious gap in the market. Here let me show you around."

Lavender took them around the large store, pointing out products. Hermione went off to look at the display of white cotton knickers and left Ginny and Lavender looking at cosmetics.

"Here" said Lavender grabbing a bottle of a shelf and shoving it into Ginny's hand "Edible body glitter- our own invention." Ginny looked at the bottle, it had a sparkly strawberry on the side and was full of red and gold glitter gel. Hermione came up at this point holding up a pair of kickers that she wanted. Lavender took her to a fitting room and magicked a tape measure to measure Hermione. Ginny was busy looking at a bra she liked. It was white and patterned with red flowers. There was no clasp, but it tied at the front with a red satin ribbon.

"Ah yes" said Lavender coming up behind her "Our variation of the front clasp bra, very popular design." She indicated the wall where more of them hung. "We also have matching items for it" said Lavender. Ginny ended up buying the ridiculously expensive set, along with a toffee apple flavoured lip-gloss and the edible body glitter, (though she'd bought chocolate, Harry didn't like strawberry.) Tonight she'd give Harry a surprise he'd never forget.

**At Harry's office**

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair for what must have been the thousandth time that day. He was reading reports given to him by the Aurors assigned to the case, but they were always coming up empty. The boy wasn't on any school lists and he wasn't registered with any ministries birth records. Harry was so frustrated he felt like he could strangle something.

He had tried to refrain from taking his anger out on Ginny, but sometimes it was hard. He loved her to bits, but she got to stay home with their boys while he was spending all his time looking for _this_ boy, this damn elusive thorn in his side.

It was all dark outside his office door, everyone had already gone home. He finished reading the latest report which had been delivered to him from and American Auror called Bella Romani. It told of their mission to Arkansas to visit another potential Gabriel, but this boy didn't even know he was a wizard yet, and they had given his Muggle parents an awful fright. He closed the file with a snap and decided to go home. He'd already had a Patronus from Ginny telling him dinner would be ready at 6:30, and as it was now 7:30 he knew he was in a load of trouble.

He was surprised however. Because Ginny had had such fun shopping with Hermione she'd stayed in a good mood. Harry had a load more case reports to read at home tucked in his bag and he decided he'd wait until the boys were in bed to read them. He sat there eating the beef stew Ginny had made and listening to 2 year old James singing 'I Will Survive'. He knew it was bath time and this made James happy. The boy loved being bathed for some odd reason. He cleared his plates and went to sit on the sofa and read his case files.

He was becoming obsessed with finding Gabriel; it was like Draco Malfoy all over again. Harry just couldn't put his mind at rest that this boy meant Voldemort could come back. He sat up for ages reading these reports and still nothing came up, though he hadn't really expected it too. Eventually he gave in and went to bed.

"You'll have to get another pillow love, James got yoghurt on yours" called Ginny as she went into the bathroom. Harry went to the airing cupboard down the hall where they kept the spare bedding and when he opened the door he nearly had a heart attack. James was perched on a pile of clean towels in the airing cupboard grinning his mischievous grin at Harry.

"James! What the hell are you doing in here? Come on get out" said Harry as he lifted his son down. James scowled at Harry and stomped off in the direction of his room.

"Why was our eldest in the airing cupboard?" asked Harry when he re-entered the room. Ginny groaned

"Oh no not again. Whenever he does something bad he goes and hides in the airing cupboard."

"What's he done?" asked Harry surprised.

"I don't know yet that's what the problem is" said Ginny. Harry noticed what she was wearing. She had on the black silk shortie robe she always wore when she was trying to seduce him. He waited for her to make a move, and sure enough she did. She got into bed and started snuggling up to him, kissing his neck and moving her head very deliberately so he could smell her hair. Harry breathed in the scent and was almost lost, but he managed to pull away.

"No, Gin. Sorry but I'm too tired" he said apologetically. Ginny's face changed instantly becoming hard and she turned away from him. He reached out to her, desperate to make her feel better and avoid an argument.

"Ginny" he began.

"No Harry" she said suddenly furious "You're always so bloody tired and you never make time for me anymore. Ever since this case started you've been distracted and I've hardly seen you. You're always working." Ginny was working herself up into a real rage. She appeared to have no more to say however and got up and stormed off into the en suite, slamming the door.

She collapsed on the closed toilet lid and put her head in her hands. Her robe had fallen open and she could see the new underwear, pushing her boobs up and she suddenly felt ridiculous wearing these. She had been trying to tempt Harry and look how that had worked out.

Harry got up and walked to the door. Leaning his head against the cool paintwork he tried to decide what to do. Then he came to a decision.

"Ginny, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want. I'm going downstairs to sleep on the sofa and I'll talk to you in the morning" he murmured through the door, though he knew Ginny could hear him. He went and gathered his pillow and a spare blanket and headed out the room.

James was stood at the top of the stairs with his hands on his hips, roused by his mother's yelling and said in an uncanny impression of Molly

"Oh Harry dear, what have you done now?"

**I know some people will be confused about what I've done here, but trust me it all is part of my plan. **

**99 reviews! That is fantastic thank you to all those who've reviewed it's a big help knowing people like my stuff and hearing their ideas.**

**Keep reading it all works out in the end I promise**

**Exx15**


	18. Resigning and Reconciling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to JKR**

**The Girl Worth Living For **

**Chapter 18**

Harry was up before anybody else the next morning. Putting away his used bed things he showered and changed as quickly as he could, stopping only to gulp down coffee and a cereal bar for breakfast before he apparated to the Ministry.

He checked his watch as he hurried to Kingsley's office. It was barely 8 but he knew Kingsley would already be there. He knocked and hear Kingsley voice call "Come in!"

Harry went into the familiar office and sat down heavily in his seat. Kingsley was looking at him in surprise. Harry took a deep breath, mentally steeling himself

"Kingsley, I'm handing in my resignation" he said simply. Kingsley eyes bugged and his mouth fell open.

"But what, why? You are one of the best Aurors I've ever seen" cried Kingsley.

"Because this job, all the long hours and missions and danger is taking a toll on my life with Ginny. Last night we had a massive fight and what she said really hit home. I need to revaluate and I've been spending way too much time here and not enough time watching my sons grow" said Harry.

Kingsley just stared at him, dumbstruck by Harry's words.

"But the mission, finding Gabriel -"

"This is part of the problem" said Harry, cutting Kingsley off. "Voldemort is causing trouble in my life still, and I killed him. I love being an Auror Kingsley, but Ginny" Harry trailed off looking thoughtful. "She's more than my wife. She's the reason I was able to do what I did, the reason I came back when I died instead of going on. I couldn't leave her and I really don't want to lose her now over something so bloody stupid." Harry rubbed his face with his hands, trying to get Kingsley to understand.

"Well I don't accept your resignation" said Kingsley coolly. Harry looked up.

"But you have to" he said shocked.

"No I don't. There are alternatives to resigning. I can give you a couple of weeks leave, then you can spend some time reconnecting with your family. After that's over we'll talk about the hours and the possibility of you working from home. If you still want to quit after that, I won't stop you" said Kingsley staring Harry out.

"But why?" asked Harry perplexed. "Wouldn't it just be easier to let me resign?" Kingsley sighed.

"I was going to save this for after the Gabriel case was done with. Harry, Gawain wants to retire."

Harry felt his mouth drop open. Gawain Robards had been head of the Aurors since Harry was at school.

"And I was want you to be my new head of department, Gawain quite agrees you'd be perfect" finished Kingsley matter-of-factly.

"But I'm too young surely?" spluttered Harry.

"Certainly you'd be the youngest ever. But I don't think anyone could say you don't deserve it" said Kingsley with a smile.

"So let me get this right. I came in here extra early to resign and instead I'm being offered the position of head of department?" said Harry incredulously.

"Yes" said Kingsley. Harry laughed

"Ron is going to freak out!" he said. Kingsley laughed.

"I have to think about it though" said Harry "Talk it through with Ginny first."

"I understand" said Kingsley "But we really do need you on the Gabriel case, if only to use your Parseltongue to prove that the boy is Voldermorts. However I think the others Aurors can handle the tracking. Go home Harry and spend some time with Ginny and the boys, you have 2 weeks paid holiday. We'll come get you if we need you" said Kingsley. Harry left his office, still in shock.

He chose to floo home that way Ginny wouldn't get a fright when he just appeared. He had stopped in Diagon Alley first to go to the new branch of Honeydukes that had just opened and bought Ginny the chocolate balls she liked that were filled with vanilla mousse. It never hurt to grovel a little.

Ginny didn't even look around from what she was doing when Harry stepped into the kitchen.

'She's still mad then' thought Harry.

"Hey Gin" he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a toneless voice.

"I went to hand in my resignation at the Ministry" said Harry. Ginny wheeled around, apparently forgetting she was mad at him.

"Seriously?" she said incredulously.

"Seriously. Only it didn't exactly go to plan" said Harry who now felt guilty for not trying hard enough.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny. Harry recounted the story and Ginny just stared at him. When he'd finished she threw back her head and laughed.

"God, you can't even resign properly" she chuckled. Harry grinned, it really was rather funny.

"So now you're on holiday?" asked Ginny making sure.

"Looks like" said Harry. "Why, have anything in mind?"

"Nope, but it will be good having you around more. Did Kingsley seem serious when he said you could work from home when you took over from Gawain?"

"Yeah I think so" said Harry.

"I like that idea. We'd be home together a lot more" said Ginny happily.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven for last night?" asked Harry looping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Ginny pretended to think.

"Yeah go on then" she laughed and she gave him a big kiss. "Oh, and I found out why James was hiding in the airing cupboard."

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry raising his eyebrows.

"He put honey in Al's shoes. I've only just managed to calm Al down after he tried to put them on. You know how he hates being sticky" said Ginny. Harry had to laugh at this. As mean as it was it was just such a Fred-and-George type prank that it took him back to days of being 15 and watching the twins testing ideas for their joke shop.

Ginny had discovered his booty of chocolates and was happily munching her way through the first one.

"I'm sorry about last night" he said.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that" said Ginny. "I shouldn't' have done. I had a surprise for you" she sounded regretful. Harry was interested.

"Really? Would I have liked it?"He asked cheekily. Ginny slapped his arm and Harry spun her around and kissed her again. Ginny pulled away and smiled at him.

"I suppose you could have your surprise tonight instead" said Ginny.

"Ooh goodie, make up sex" said Harry and Ginny smirked at him.

"I may go visit Dumbledore today" said Harry.

"Oh you can take the boys with you" said Ginny brightly. "Albus hasn't met Dumbledore yet. Last time you went to see him, I was pregnant and we were sure he was a girl."

So Harry grabbed James and Al and flooed to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall looked at him in surprise.

"Morning Harry, goodness I wasn't expecting you" she said.

"No I was just wondering if I could have a word with Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry

"Of course. Have as much time as you need. There are probably some miscreants who need seeing to" she said with a smile. She left the office and Harry turned towards Dumbledore's portrait.

"Good morning Harry" he said pleasantly. "And who do we have here?" he asked his eyes twinkling at the two boys in Harry's arms.

"Morning Professor" said Harry "and these are my sons, I believe you've met James?" he said with a grin. Dumbledore chuckled

"Yes, I was under the impression he was rather like his namesake" he said. "But I thought you and Ginny were expecting a daughter?"

"We thought so too. But Albus Dumbledore, meet Albus Potter" said Harry holding up the younger boy. Dumbledore's eyes filled with tears as he surveyed the child, who was so like Harry.

"Harry, I am honoured" he said. "But what is the middle name?"

"Severus" said Harry as he glanced at the portrait next to Dumbledore's. Snape had been watching the scene and now he seemed to be struck dumb.

"You named your son for me?" he said.

"For both of you" corrected Harry. "If it weren't for the pair of you I wouldn't be here and I am so grateful to both of you."

They carried on talking in this vain and both commented on how very like his father Albus was, and how very like his grandfather James was.

Eventually Professor McGonagall came back and Harry took his leave, but he took a walk around the old castle and grounds first, to show the boys more than anything.

"This was my first real home you know" he said thoughtfully. He looked down at his charges and saw that both were sound asleep.

"Typical. Only sleep when you want them awake" he said before he left the grounds and apparated them home.

**Well there you have it **

**I wanted to update quickly because chapter 17 doesn't mean a lot without this chapter.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed and keep reading it should get better now.**

**Also thanks to Friend of Molly who has given me the idea for the next chapter. All will be updated soon!**

**Exx15**


	19. The Return of Teddy

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR I own nothing and don't profit from this**

**The Girl Worth Living For **

**Chapter 19**

The owl tapped insistently on the kitchen window. Ginny was the only one up, the boys having slept in due to the amount of time they spent up crying. August 2004 was coming to a close, but the heat wave that had savaged England for the whole summer refused to give up. The last few months had been hectic for the Potters. Harry had taken the job as head of the Aurors and Ginny was much happier because he now worked 2 days at home. Rose and Albus had both celebrated their first birthdays, which had been celebrated more by the adults than the kids, with much drink and fooling around.

Ginny didn't recognise the owl, or the handwriting on the letter it delivered. Assuming it was a ministry thing for Harry she took the letter off the owl's leg and paid it. But the letter wasn't addressed just to Harry it was addressed to:

Mr H and Mrs G Potter.

This sounded important so Ginny opened the letter and read it through. Her face split into the wide smile and she hastened upstairs to wake Harry and show him.

Harry was woken by a pillow colliding with his head. Ginny looked beyond excited as she thrust a piece of parchment into his hands. He read:

**Dear Harry and Ginny,  
It has been much too long since we saw you last, but Teddy and I are returning to England. I'm sorry I never came back to visit like I promised I would, but you have to understand after all that happened in the war I didn't feel like being with anyone. I hope you can forgive me and still want to see Teddy. He is, after all your godson. I'd also like to congratulate you on your marriage. I know it was a long time ago but I never did get the chance. We are set to return next week and will be moving back into my family home. Can I bring Teddy to meet you? I know you've met before but he won't remember.**

**All my love, Andromeda Tonks**

Harry sat and stared at the page. Did Andromeda seriously expect them to be mad at her for not visiting? After the war Dromeda had taken Teddy to France. She had lost her entire family in the war and felt that she needed a fresh start. They'd left the day after Tonks and Remus's funerals and they had not seen them since. Harry and Ginny had of course completely understood Andromeda's desire to leave.

So the following Thursday Ginny and Harry waited out front to greet Andromeda and Teddy. Because of the security wards no one could apparate directly into their house and so all visitors had to apparate past the garden wall. Andromeda came into sight, gripping the hand of 7 year old Teddy tightly in her own. She looked much older, her hair greyer and the sadness that Harry had seen in her eyes after the funerals of her husband and daughter was still ever present.

She embraced both Harry and Ginny and exclaimed how much the boys both boys resembled Harry. Teddy smiled shyly beside her. He was the spitting image of Remus Lupin, but his short hair was spiky and short, just like Tonks had worn it. Harry also noticed that his hair was a bright shade of electric blue.

"Thank you for having us on such short notice" said Andromeda as they settled down for a cup of tea in the kitchen. "But there is something that I wanted to discuss with you both."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, perplexed.

"Anything" said Harry, a little warily. Andromeda caught the tone and smiled.

"I wanted to ask you two to become Teddy's legal guardians should anything happen to me. I know that as his godfather this should already be the case, but apparently it isn't. I spoke with the Department of Magical Contracts and if I were to die Teddy would be looked after by my closest living relative, my sister Narcissa Malfoy."

The reaction to these words was instantaneous. Harry sat up poker straight and Ginny hissed through her teeth.

"There is no way they are having Teddy" said Ginny forcibly. Harry sat there in silent thought. Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life, but if Draco hadn't allowed Death Eaters into the school, these events may never have been set in motion. The Malfoy's involvement went back a long way and though they'd been very valued supporters of Voldemort, there was no escaping the fact that he would be dead if it weren't for Narcissa and her love for her son. This thought disturbed Harry.

"It all comes back to love" he thought. Ginny and Andromeda were staring at him and Harry realised he'd said that out loud. He looked down again and listened to their conversation about where they'd been and so on.

"Yes we had a room for Teddy set up when we built the house" Ginny was saying proudly. "It's blue because Remus said that was how he liked his hair."

"Yes it is blue the majority of the time. But I can tell when he'd had a nightmare because it always turns black. Dora did the same when she was a child" said Dromeda.

"Does he ever ask about them? His parents I mean?" asked Harry.

Andromeda looked very sad as she answered

"No not anymore, but I know he thinks about them. He used to and I answered all his questions. He has a photo of them on their wedding day and whenever he looks at it he changes his hair pink to be like her. He doesn't look like her much; there is a lot of Remus in him."

"Yeah there is. What happens at the full moon?" asked Ginny.

"He gets bad tempered and starts asking for sausages, but you wouldn't know he was half werewolf" said Dromeda.

"James loves sausages and he's often bad tempered. If they're the only symptoms he's more werewolf than Teddy" laughed Harry. Ginny cast him a glowing look; she hadn't expected him to know their son's favourite meal.

They sat talking for over an hour, about Teddy, about life in France and about Harry, Ginny and the other Weasleys. Andromeda was particularly concerned about George and how he was coping after Fred's death.

"Oh, he's getting by" said Ginny. "He'll never get over it completely; I mean it must be devastating to lose your twin. But he has Angelina and the baby to distract him."

Andromeda left when Albus started crying for his bottle, with the promise to bring Teddy back the following weekend for his first overnight visit with the Potters. The rest of the day was a blur and Harry was glad to crawl into bed. James had been particularly difficult, tired by the day's excitement and disappointed that he'd lost his playmate he'd screamed bloody murder and thrown several tantrums.

Ginny lost it when he broke her favourite vase and sent him to bed. Ginny stomped into the room after her nightly pre bed ritual of cleansing and toning and threw herself down on the bed, clearly still cross with James. Harry smirked, there was nothing sexier than an angry Ginny and when she turned away from him onto her side he scooted closer and began to rub her shoulders.

The tension melted almost instantly and she began making noises of appreciation and rubbing her body against Harry's. He felt himself stiffen ad she felt it too. Turning to face him with an evil grin on her face that promised great mischief, she pushed him onto his back. He pulled her on top and started to kiss her lips, her neck and face. He heard her sigh contentedly and felt happy that whatever happened, this would always be the same.

She was soon shimmying down his pyjama bottoms and he was pushing her nightdress over her head. It was always wonderful when Ginny was on top and tonight was extra special because Ginny showed Harry a new spell Fleur had taught her and Hermione. Pointing her wand at the light she muttered

"especial romántico luces!"

The lights began to flash beautiful soft colours, creating delicate shapes on the walls, making everything wonderfully romantic. Harry watched them, fascinated until Ginny pulled him in for another hard kiss.

When they were finished (three times in Ginny's case) they settled into their usual sleeping position, Harry on his side on the left with Ginny spooned into him. They hadn't bothered to get redressed and were just enjoying the wonderfully relaxing high that sex always brings.

It was around 2 o clock when the wonderful bubble they were in was rudely popped- by a silver lynx.

The cat bounded through the open window landing on the floor and Harry woke instantly and grabbed his wand when he saw the light, fearing attack. However the Patronus spoke in Kingsley's voice

"We've found the boy."

**OK, so I know this cliff-hanger is really cruel but I had to do it!**

**I love writing this fic I can include anything, it all makes sense**

**Friend of Molly I hope I did your idea justice! Thank you to all the other great ideas I've received in reviews, it makes pleasing readers so much easier!**

**For anyone who doesn't speak Spanish, the spell is just "Special Romantic Lights" when translated.**

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing I write better with feedback. Chapter 20 will be up sometime before Saturday ******

**Exx15**


	20. The Heir

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all places and people are JKR's**

**The Girl Worth Living For **

**Chapter 20**

Harry rushed into the conference room at the Ministry 20 minutes later. He had thrown his robes on in a hurry, but had forgotten to do anything besides. He was the last to arrive so everyone turned to look at him and several smirked.

"Had a good night Potter?" called Cole Andrews, a recent acquirement to the force. Harry just stared at him, not knowing what he was on about. He caught the eye of Holly Croft, another recruit who indicated his hair and lips. He realised he hadn't brushed his hair and it was still a mess from the sex and that he also had Ginny's lip-gloss all over his mouth.

"Focus" said Kingsley sternly, though he grinned at Harry. "Right, we've found Gabriel. He will be brought in for interviews first thing this morning. I need Potter but the rest of you I want you doing research of any effects of the potion that are known so we can identify any ways that Gabriel could be a danger."

"Where is he?" called Comfort Pierson from across the room.

"Scotland" filled in Alistair Percy, head of the tracking team who had been working on this. Harry swung round to face Alistair and the tracking team who sat with him.

"We have been searching the world over, in every possible country in the world and nobody thought to check Scotland?" he demanded utterly shocked. Alistair shifted uncomfortably, unable to look Harry in the eye.

"We did everything within normal protocol, checking school lists and birth records but you have to understand, Scotland has a different system, and their magic school is Hogwarts and that was the first place we checked" said Alistair. This statement stopped Harry up short.

"Gabriel wasn't registered to go to Hogwarts?" he asked. Alistair shook his head and Harry stared at his completely baffled.

"That doesn't make any sense" he said aloud, turning to Kingsley.

"How so?" asked Kingsley.

"Because Hogwarts was Voldermort's favourite place in the world, his first ever home. He would have no reason not to want Gabriel educated there" explained Harry.

"It could be because of Dumbledore" called Scott Williamson. Harry pondered this, it was a very good point.

"But Dumbledore died later the same year" said Comfort. "Surely once he died, Voldemort would have Gabriel registered?"

"Maybe he never had time" countered Scott, "He was busy all the time after that, and I can't believe he thought too much about his son, he was only a backup plan."

Harry stared at Scott with admiration. Scott had just about summed up Voldemort in the sentence.

"Whatever Voldemort's motive" said Kingsley sharply, bringing the speculation to an end "We need to interview the boy soon, to find out if it's really him and then we can ask these questions of the adoptive parents."

**At the Scottish Ministry**

Harry apparated into an Atrium that looked very similar to the one in London. Kingsley stood beside him as they advanced across the Atrium and down the stairs. They were led to a viewing room that adjoined to an interrogation room. A one way mirror showed a young boy sat with a young woman. Both looked frightened and uneasy. They were greeted by the Scottish Minister Alec McGuiness and Carlton and Rosalie, who had arrived to help with the interrogation.

"So you know the plan Harry?" asked Kingsley. "You go in and ask the boy the questions we've devised, but do it in Parseltongue and see if he understands and can respond. This way we can tell whether he is really Voldemort's heir and the questions can identify dangers."

Harry entered the room, taking his heat on the opposite side of the large table and looked at the boy. He was a double of the boy Riddle Harry had seen n Dumbledore's pensieve 6th year, except he was younger. He had the same pale, handsome face and his dark hair shone in the fluorescent lighting. The only visible aspect of Bellatrix was that the dark eyes had very heavy lids.

Harry steeled himself mentally. No one had interviewed Gabriel yet and Harry had no idea if the boy was aware of his parentage, and how he would react to Harry if he knew. Would he want revenge for his father's murder, like Harry had done?

He entered the room cautiously, never taking his eyes from Gabriel. Both pairs of eyes turned on him, the woman was nervous but Gabriel seemed calm. He stared Harry directly in the eyes and Harry realised what was missing from the face that was so like Riddle's. There was no anger or longing to hurt in those eyes like there had been in Tom Riddles, even at the age of 11. This boy wasn't a threat, Harry could feel it.

"Hi Gabriel, I'm Harry Potter" said Harry as he sat down. The woman's eyes got even wider as she stared blatantly.

"Gabriel Montgomery" said Gabriel. Harry looked at the woman.

"And you are?" he asked

"Felicity Montgomery" said the woman in a strangely high voice. Harry nodded and made a note of this.

"OK Gabriel 'm going to ask you a few questions. First of all _can you understand me" _asked Harry, the last bit was spoken in Parseltongue. Felicity leapt back in her chair, staring at him. She clearly couldn't speak Parseltongue.

"_Yes, I understand" _replied Gabriel.

"_Good" _said Harry _"Now tell me, do you know anything about your parents?" _

"_Not my real ones. I was adopted by Mrs Montgomery at birth, but I was never told why" _said Gabriel.

"Are you Mrs Montgomery?" asked Harry, addressing Felicity. She shook her head.

"That was my mother. She died when Gabe was 2, he doesn't remember her" she said.

"Do you know who his parents are?" he asked her. Felicity again shook her head.

"Mama would never tell me, she just said it was very important we kept Gabriel safe, happy and well."

Harry was lost in his thoughts, so this woman knew nothing of the child she was raising. The rest of the interview was short, with Carlton taking over for Harry shortly afterwards, to ask questions that America wanted answering.

Harry retired back to London with Kingsley and they spent the rest of the day discussing the outcome.

"Well there can be no doubt that the boy is Voldemort son" said Kingsley for the 10th time.

"Yes but what do we do with him?" asked Harry frustrated.

"Well he obviously can't go to Hogwarts" said Kingsley.

"Why?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Think about it. If people found out who the boys biological parents were there would be uproar. Many children at Hogwarts lost relatives to Voldemort and Bellatrix and they may take out their grief on Voldemort's child. It's a question of his own safety" said Kingsley. Harry pondered this, it definitely made sense.

"It's kind of ironic that we spent so many years fighting Voldemort and his oppressive views and practices, yet now we have to protect his heir" said Harry. Kingsley smiled wearily.

"Yes, it is rather. But it has to be done. Oh and there is another reason for not allowing Gabriel to Hogwarts" said Kingsley.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"The Chamber of Secrets. Technically Gabriel is the heir of Slytherin and we don't want that again."

"Don't worry about that" said Harry quickly. "The monster that made the Chamber such a problem is long dead. I should know, I killed it" he said with a harsh laugh. Kingsley just stared at him and Harry realised how little was known about his exploits throughout school.

"Really how did you do that?" asked Kingsley.

"Stabbed it" said Harry casually. "To save my wife, though she wasn't my wife then" he said. Kingsley just continued to stare in wonder at him. Harry was tired and decided he wanted to go home.

"Are we done here Kingsley? Because I'd really like to go home and get something to eat and sleep a little" he said.

"Of course Harry" said Kingsley. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

Harry stumbled into his bedroom, too tired to do anything but sleep. He found Ginny sat up in bed waiting for him and knew that she wanted him to tell her the story. He beat her to the punch however.

"Please Gin, not tonight. I just want to get some sleep, can we talk about it in the morning?" he asked, the tiredness evident in his voice. Ginny nodded and when Harry was washed and changed she held out her arms. He gratefully climbed into bed and accepted the hug and they fell asleep entwined in each other.

**So what do you think?**

**I'm sorry it took longer than I said to update, but I had serious writers block. For anyone else who suffers from this, Ben and Jerry's ice cream is very helpful. **

**Please review and thanks to those people who have reviewed and added me to story alerts and fave story lists. **

**Any ideas for future chapters also appreciated I do take them into consideration.**

**Exx15**


	21. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot property of JKR**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 21**

The last few months had been busy for Harry and the other Aurors. Since Gabriel had been located in August they had been working extremely hard to protect his identity and to find out any side effects to the potion that had been used to create him. They had been able to discover very little however, apart from the fact that the decreased gestation period led to the child having an insubstantial immune system. This made them more susceptible to infections.

It was December when this became a problem. Harry was still filling out paperwork from a week ago, a case where Aurors had been called to the scene of a shop explosion. No one was quite sure what caused such an explosion and this caused a lot of paperwork.

He sighed in disgust as his quill blotted the page again and magically erased it before starting the word again.

"Harry" said Ginny appearing in the doorway. Harry turned around.

"S'up Gin?" he asked.

"Kingsley just came through the Floo and is now stood in our kitchen, says he needs to talk to you immediately. I did tell him you were working" said Ginny sounding apologetic.

"It's fine, I'm getting nowhere with this stupid thing anyway" said Harry standing up.

"Where are the boys?" he asked as he followed Ginny downstairs.

"At Ron and Hermione's. Ron has just got some sort of Muggle toy called a Playstation and they went to play. Why do Muggles play with trains?" asked Ginny confused. Harry laughed, he loved her ignorance of anything muggle.

"Hi Kingsley what's up?" queried Harry after they were seated at the table, a cup of coffee apiece.

"You remember we discovered in our research that the decreased gestation period can cause immune system issues?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes" said Harry

"Well I've just been at St Mungos. Gabriel has fallen very ill and when I spoke to the paediatric Healer in charge of him, she said they have been unable to identify the infection" said Kingsley.

Harry felt numb. He'd been working with Gabriel over the last couple of months and had come to see that the boy was truly nothing like his father.

"The infection is getting worse and worse" Kingsley was saying. "He has a very high fever which responds to nothing but a calming draft, and even then they're admistering double the dose he should be taking just to keep him from burning up completely. As a result he's gone into a sort of coma and is still being dosed with high levels of pain relief potions." Harry sat back, drinking all of this in. He felt truly sorry for the boy and was furious with Voldemort for this.

"Well what can we do?" asked Harry helplessly. "It's a job for Healers now, not Aurors."

"I consulted with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore on the matter and there is a man who lives somewhere in the Amazon rainforest who knows all about these kinds of things, you could call him a medicine man. As you and Mr Weasley have the most experience of camping and tracking I want you to go track down this medicine man and ask his advice, bring him here if he will consent to come" said Kingsley.

Harry groaned internally. Another foreign mission, Ginny was going to kill him.

**Later at Harry's**

"No" said Ginny firmly.

"Ginny this isn't a compromise, I have to go" said Harry, exasperated.

"No you bloody don't. And you aren't going to scour the Amazon for some wizard and miss Albus's first Christmas!" said Ginny.

"It isn't just me, Ron has to go too" said Harry defensively.

"Urgh!" Ginny huffed in frustration. "Can't this wait until after Christmas?" she demanded.

"No Ginny, Gabriel doesn't have until after Christmas he's dying as it is" said Harry, losing his patience.

"Well you may not if you keep prioritising your job over your family" said Ginny as she slammed out the room and stomped up stairs.

Harry and Ron left the next day. Hermione was tearful as she waved the pair off at the Portkey station, but Ginny stood there icily and only gave Harry a brief hug goodbye.

"What did you do?" asked Ron in an undertone.

"Tell you later" muttered back Harry. They arrived in the Amazon half an hour later.

"So what've you done?" asked Ron conversationally, throwing himself down on the first of 3 beds in the tent.

"Coming on this mission. Ginny's convinced herself that we'll miss Al's first Christmas and she went mad at me. Crazy, that's what women are. " said Harry, shaking his head.

"It's not like you can just skip the mission, I mean you are head of the Auror department" Ron pointed out.

"Exactly, and she knows this so I don't know what she's getting so worked up about" said Harry.

"Time of the month?" suggested Ron.

"Doubt it, usually she makes me buy chocolate for that and she hasn't for a couple of weeks" laughed Harry.

Ron stared at his left hand, contemplating the ring on his finger.

"To think, the last time we were camping in a forest I wasn't even dating Hermione and you were pining for Ginny" he said. Harry decked him with a pillow.

"I was not pining, there was no pining" said Harry,

"Mate, there was pining and then some" shot back Ron, with a smirk.

Harry scowled at him and began to explore the tent. It was much larger and more extravagant than the one they'd stayed in during the Horcrux hunt. The kitchen was properly stocked with plenty of food and even butterbeer.

They spent the next few days searching for this medicine man. He was heavily protected by very powerful foreign protective wards and it took the Aurors a long time to figure out how to get through these. Carlton and Rosalie had joined them the day after they'd arrived, with Carlton occupying the 3rd bed and Rosalie getting a smaller tent to herself.

When they eventually did break through the wards the found a village, a small community made up if small wood huts. They made their way through the centre, watched by hostile eyes to where an old man sat on a roughly hewn wooden chair. This was the village chief.

"Hello" said Harry "We come from England to ask the expertise of your medicine man." The man just stared at him with mistrustful eyes and Carlton whispered in Harry's ear

"They can't understand you, mate. Try a translation spell."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Hang on" said Carlton. When he drew his wand the villagers all congregated and started hiss venomously amongst themselves.

"_Comprendo_" muttered Carlton and suddenly Harry could understand all of what the villagers were muttering.

"Coming into our territory and using their wands, they are a threat" a particular old man was saying nastily. Harry decided he needed to act.

"No, we come in peace. All we want is to converse with your medicine man" he said desperately. This stopped the talking and all the visitors turned to look at an old man who was leaning on a walking stick.

"I am the medicine man" he said in a croaky voice. "What do you want?"

"We are Aurors from England" said Harry "We come to ask you about the Instant Heir Potion?" The use of this name made the hissing start up again, but this time out of fear.

"That potion has been outlawed" said the chief harshly. "We cannot help you to procure some, nor will we try."

"We don't want any" said Ron impatiently.

"We need to know how to reverse the effects, a boy in our charge was created with it and he's now very sick, how do we treat him?" asked Rosalie.

"The boy will suffer greatly throughout his life" said the medicine man. "The damage is done, there is no way to treat the cause, just the symptoms. Drinking a potion of well stewed pine bark mixed with beetle blood and the petals of a rose every 3 hours will keep him from getting ill though he will inevitably get ill occasionally" finished the medicine man.

Rosalie had been writing all he'd said down. She shoved the piece of paper into Harry's hand and they all retreated fairly quickly as the villagers were still looking hostile.

"Well that was easier than I thought" said Carlton when they got back to the tent.

"Yeah now we just need to organise a Portkey home" said Ron.

"And we won't miss Christmas" said Harry, who was not looking forward to facing Ginny when he got home. Harry sent and owl to Kingsley requesting a Portkey soon, but it took a couple of days for Kingsley to respond, given the distance.

They returned to the Ministry via Portkey and Harry and Ron dragged their luggage to the fireplaces ready to Floo home.

"See you later then?" Ron asked as he grabbed some powder.

"Guess so, now I have to face the music" said Harry with a grimace. Ron chuckled.

"Maybe see you in the next life then" and with a final grin at Harry he disappeared in a swirl of emerald flames. Taking a deep breath Harry threw his own powder into the fire and yelled

"Potter House!"

He stepped out the fireplace brushing soot off his robes and heard a squeal. He barely had time to look round before a streak of red flashed out of nowhere and hit him. Ginny had thrown herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He barely had time to brace himself and his knees buckled slightly.

Ginny was peppering kisses all over his face.

"Oh God I missed you, never go away for that long again, never!" she said. Harry laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"I wasn't gone that long what day is it?" asked Harry.

"December 15th, Friday" clarified Ginny. Harry swore, he'd been gone longer than he thought.

There was a nervous giggle behind them and they turned to see James and Al stood in the door watching. Ginny blushed and untangled herself from Harry, who bent down and opened his arms to the boys.

Harry and Ginny were snuggling in bed that night when he decided to question her.

"So I really wasn't expecting a reception like that" he said huskily as he stroked her thigh. Ginny pulled back slightly.

"How so?" she asked looking worried.

"Well you were so angry when I left and I didn't know why so I thought you'd still be mad" he said.

"I was for a while" confessed Ginny. "But I always kiss you so much and during your absence it hit me. Al's nearly 2 and James is nearly 4. Soon they aren't going to need me at all." Ginny looked wholly miserable at this. Harry pulled her closer for a cuddle.

"They'll always need you, you're their mum. Hell Ron still has your mum look after him when he's sick and he's nearly 25." Ginny laughed at this and Harry kissed her forehead.

"So what's really bothering you?" he said. Ginny sighed, Harry always knew.

"I just don't want them to grow up so quick. I miss them being babies" she said.

"So let's have another" said Harry. Ginny looked at him in shock.

"You're serious? You want another baby?" she said.

"Course I am serious. We always said we wanted a Lily and we've already got our James and Albus. So why not try for a girl?" he asked.

Ginny 's pretty face split into a huge smile and she said

"Yeah, I think I'm ready now. I mean I always thought it was an eventuality but if you're ready, lets' go for it."

They smiled at each other, just looking.

"So we're trying?" asked Harry.

"We're trying" clarified Ginny with a smile.

**OK, kind of random but hopefully the ending makes it clear why I've done it**

**Here's where I need reader help again. I want Lily to be born in Autumn but don't have a birthday to go on, so if you're born in September, October or November and want to help just leave your birthday (month and day not year) in a review. You'll get credit and will be doing me a favour ******

**Also need ideas for Hugo's birthday so anyone born anytime between Janurary and August can leave 1 for him. First come first served as I can't write the next chapter without a conception date for Lily. Thanks for reading reviews are much appreciated!**

**Exx15 **


	22. I've Never

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else is owned by JK Rowling**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 22**

Harry and Ginny were trying desperately for a baby. It was now nearly a month since they had made the decision to try again, but still no luck. They had informed Molly of their decision to try again and so she was taking the boys off their hands much more than usual to give them 'alone time'. Ginny had blushed bright red when she said this to which Molly had commented:

"Ginny dear, you are a married woman with 3 children, you are well within your rights to have sex with your husband." The whole Weasley family had heard this; therefore Ginny and Harry had been forced to confess their plans to the whole family. They had been clapped on the back and congratulated so many times, Harry was sure the Weasleys had forgotten what they were congratulating them on.

During an afternoon baby making mission Ron decided to venture into the Potter household in search of his best friend. Both had the day off and Ron fancied going flying with Harry. He walked around the house in search of them, before wandering into their bedroom, not hearing the noises coming from it.

"ARGH MY EYES" cried Ron, clapping his hands over them and running out of the room.

Harry jumped away from Ginny cursing. She'd been just about done and now it was all ruined. Harry snatched a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

"Ron what the hell do you think you're doing?" said Harry as he came face to face with his best friend.

"Coming to see if you fancied a fly, but you were too busy obviously!" said Ron, red with embarrassment.

"Of course I'm too bloody busy, me and Ginny are trying for a baby, it isn't going to get done any other way" said Harry, also going red.

"Get done?" said Ron incredulously as Ginny appeared in the room dressed and looking cross.

"Ron?" came Hermione's voice as she emerged from the Floo.

"Oh good now it's a party" said Harry sarcastically. Hermione took in the scene before her, Harry still in his sheet and said

"Ronald, did you go into their bedroom without announcing yourself?"

"Erm, yeah" said Ron sheepishly. Hermione looked angrily at him before apologising to Harry and Ginny.

"I'll just take him away now, you do whatever you were doing" said Hermione before dragging Ron through the Floo by his ear.

"Do you want to go back to what we were doing?" said Harry trying to sound seductive.

"No, Ron killed the mood" said Ginny sadly. "But I'll tell you what we can do. We could visit the apothecary in Diagon Alley and see if he has something which could help conception?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, just let me get dressed" said Harry.

An hour later they were strolling back along Diagon Alley having bought a bottle of potion. They decided to stop for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron before picking up their sons and had just sat down with a Firewhiskey each when the spotted a familiar face coming towards them.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny said a dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna!" said Ginny enthusiastically. "Goodness, it's been a long time I haven't seen you since mine and Harry's wedding"

"Yes, I went travelling. Oh I'd like to introduce you to my husband Rolf." A tall man with large shoulders and curly blonde hair had come up and put his arms around Luna.

"Hi" all 3 said in unison.

"Rolf Scamander" he said shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter, this is my wife Ginny" said Harry. He was treated to a reverent look until Luna nudged her husband and he stopped.

"Can I get anyone another drink?" she asked. Harry and Ginny shook their heads but Rolf said

"Yes please love another butterbeer would be lovely." As Luna walked off to the bar, Rolf started speaking quietly too them

"All Luna talks about is the DA. We've just moved back to England permanently and is there any way that you could organise a reunion party or something? She's dying to see everyone again" Rolf explained. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I'm sure we could. In fact, I think that's a wonderful idea" said Ginny with a smile.

"Great" said Rolf, smiling at her. "It's her birthday on February 3rd, could we do it then?" he asked.

"Like a surprise party you mean?" Harry asked.

"That's a really good idea, let me sort it out and I'll let you know" said Ginny.

"Great, here's my address" said Rolf, pressing a card into her hand.

"Thanks, I'll owl you once we've sorted everything out" said Ginny. When Luna returned they excused themselves quickly saying they needed to collect their kids and left.

**February 3****rd**

Harry and Ron had just finished pitching a number of large tents for the party. It was being held in the large field behind the Burrow, and was to be an all night drinking and partying extravaganza. They had succeeded in contacting every DA member and had called in several favours with friends.

"So Seamus is providing the booze, Neville is bringing the flowers, George the entertainment and Parvati and Lavender are providing prizes for the games?" said Ron.

"Yep, and your mum is doing the food" said Harry.

"Convenient" chortled Ron. "We have a friend to do everything."

"We told everyone to arrive at 6:30 and Rolf is bringing Luna at 7" said Ginny, after the pair had showered and changed.

It was nearly 6:30 now so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George all mad their way to the field to greet their guests. Everyone arrived on time, and the noise was filled with the pops of Apparition. Seamus places the drink bottles on one table while the food had been laid out on the other. Hermione had cast a bubble around the campsite creating a large space where they wouldn't be affected by wind or rain, a very useful charm in early February.

Everyone talked while waiting for Luna and there was soon a great babble of noise. Neville was telling Harry about his new position as Hogwarts' Herbology teacher when Rolf walked into the bubble, his hands covering Luna's eyes. Everyone fell silent immediately until Rolf dropped his hands and everyone yelled

"SURPRISE!" Luna smiled a brilliant smile and the party was soon underway.

"Can I have you attention?" called George having first cast the_ Sonorous_ charm. "Right, now we're going to play the first game of the evening. It's called 'I've Never', and it involves drinking and telling the truth. I'll start to show you how to do it. So everyone grab one of these glasses and fill it with a drink of your choice."

Everyone did as they were told before rejoining the circle.

"To start let's go for a simple one. I've never kissed a bloke" said George with a grin.

Several girls shrieked as several tiny gold sparks flew from the glasses and spelled 'Drink!' just above the rim. They soon cottoned on and every girl took a swig of their drinks, as did Ernie MacMillan.

"It was for a dare!" he protested as several people laughed.

"OK so you get the gist" said George "You can't lie, we'll know!" And with a great roar of approval the game commenced.

"I've never had children" said Dean Thomas. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George and several other people around the circle took drinks.

"I've never given a guy a blowjob" said Lavender Brown. Again Ginny and Hermione took drinks.

"Ginny!" said George looking scandalised.

"I've never written poetry for someone I loved" said Cho Chang. Ron's glass lit up.

"No you haven't!" said Hermione, outraged.

"Actually I did, in 6th year, I just never gave it to you" said Ron blushing. Hermione threw herself at Ron then and the whole game seemed to be going that way. After a couple more turns everyone was quite drunk and had attached themselves to someone. Harry found himself laid on the ground being straddled by Ginny and he quite liked it. Katie Bell was in a similar position with Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet with Lee Jordan.

"Ginny, not here. I don't wanna have sex in front of all these people, and 2 of them are your brothers" Harry slurred slightly as he spoke.

"OK" said Ginny as she pulled him into the nearest tent. She performed several charms, the like of which Harry had no idea before pulling him in for a heated kiss. They were soon making love on the floor of the tent, not caring who heard or how much noise they were making.

Harry woke with a banging headache. He was asleep on the floor of the tent, wearing nothing with Ginny still on top of him. He wanted to go back to sleep for the rest of the day, but his body had other ideas. Trying not to wake Ginny he subtly shifted and tried to dress without waking her.

"Where are you going? And when did I eat a carpet?" asked Ginny from the floor.

"I'm just going to see if there's any hangover potion on hand" asked Harry.

He returned soon after with two phials of freshly brewed hangover cure and they clinked glasses as they drank.

"Come on we should eat" said Ginny as soon as she felt better. Harry laughed, Weasley's were always eating.

**2 weeks later..**

"Harry!" squealed Ginny excitedly as she ran upstairs.

"What Gin?" he asked rushing out of his study, wand at the ready.

"Harry, we did it. I'm pregnant!" she squealed. Harry grabbed her in a hug and swung her around, both laughing, they were so happy.

"When?" he asked.

"The night of Luna's party" she said. Harry smiled as she rushed off to tell Hermione.

**OK, so fluff mainly but important fluff! Thanks to Flying Toasters Unite for giving me the dates of birth for Lily and Hugo, but if anyone else left them for me or still wants to leave them, they will be used for the other Weasley children! Will include a list of Weasley children's birthdates at the end of the next chapter, so if you're interested in being included let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.**

**Exx15**


	23. Big News and The Name Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 23**

**June 24****th**** 2005**

"Ginny?" called Harry as he apparated into the kitchen, throwing his cloak over a chair.

"In here love" Ginny called.

She was in the study that Harry usually used.

"What do you fancy for dinner? I'm cooking" said Harry popping his head around the doorframe.

Ginny thought for a moment.

"Mushroom risotto, I love it when you make that" she said with a grin. Harry grinned back; feeding her was so much easier when she was pregnant because her cravings were usually very specific.

"Boys in the playroom?" he asked

"As always" said Ginny.

"They been good?" he asked cautiously.

"Al has but James not so much. First he was asking me where babies come from and wouldn't stop patting my stomach and then he started saying 'bugger!" over and over again until Al started. I'll kill Ron one of these days" said Ginny. Harry laughed; James was now 4 and was becoming more of a handful by the day.

"It isn't funny!" said Ginny.

"No of course not dear" called Harry as he made his way to the playroom. The boys were playing on toy broomsticks and Harry and Ginny had made every effort to make this room as safe as possible for them to do that.

"Hey boys, who wants to help daddy with the dinner?" asked Harry. Both boys immediately stopped playing and ran to him. They loved spending quality time with Harry and cooking was one of their favourite past times. Harry scooped them both up and took them down to the kitchen where they helped him prepare the risotto.

"We're at my parents house for tea tomorrow" said Ginny.

"Oh how come? We usually go Saturday not Sunday" asked Harry.

"Charlie's coming home for a weekend visit" said Ginny.

"Oh that sounds nice what time?" enquired Harry.

"3 o clock. Why are you working again tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"I have more paperwork to do but it can wait until Monday, Charlie hasn't been home in a while" Harry observed.

"No, Mum was a little miffed because last time he had time off work he spent it in Australia rather than coming home" said Ginny, clearing plates.

Australia? thought Harry. What's in Australia?

So the following day the little family flooed to the Burrow. The kitchen was already very crowded and Mrs Weasley told them to go outside because they were eating out there.

"Is Charlie here yet?" asked Harry, sitting down next to Ron.

"No, his Portkey won't get in until 3:30 and then he'll apparate here. Apparently he's brining his girlfriend to meet Mum and Dad" said Ron. Harry raised his eyebrows, he'd never heard anything about Charlie's girlfriend.

"Hey we have some news!" said Hermione coming out of the kitchen holding 4 butterbeer bottles.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"We're pregnant again" said Hermione.

"Congratulations!" squealed Ginny giving Hermione a big hug.

"We'll be baby buddies again" said Hermione happily. Harry suppressed a laugh as he watched Ron mouthing 'baby buddies' and rolling his eyes.

After the Weasleys had all congratulated Ron and Hermione it was almost 3:30. They heard the pop of Apparition and they all rose to meet Charlie. They started to run when they heard Mrs Weasley shriek.

"Molly whatever is the matter?" cried Mr Weasley as he skidded through the back door into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad" grinned Charlie. Arthur appeared to scrutinise Charlie and seeing nothing wrong turned to his girlfriend. His jaw dropped. The blonde girl stood behind Charlie was petite and blonde with a pretty face and a huge pregnant belly.

"Mum, Dad this is Jasmine Mackenzie. My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? Then is that..?' spluttered Mrs Weasley.

"My baby? Yeah" said Charlie grinning at his brothers all of who had been struck dumb.

"But what did you do, elope or something?" asked Percy incredulously. Percy's wife Audrey was peering nervously over his shoulder.

"Nope, we aren't married, just having a baby" said Charlie cheerfully.

"But we do intend to get married once the baby is born" added Jasmine hastily. When she poke she had a strong Australian accent.

"Oh, _that's _what's in Australia" muttered Harry and Ginny giggled nervously.

"Do you mean to tell me" said Mrs Weasley in a dangerous voice. "That you are having a child out of wedlock?"

"Yes and we're sorry Mum but we've made our decision. We want this baby and it's too late to do anything about it now" said Charlie crossing his arms and daring anyone to contradict him.

George recovered quickest.

"Well congratulations!" he said, walking forward and clapping Charlie on the shoulder. Slowly the rest of the Weasley brother followed suit then Mr and Mrs Weasley did the same, after some hesitation.

"When is it due, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley after they had sat Jasmine down.

"September 6th" said Jasmine cheerfully.

"Oh, that soon?" asked Mrs Weasley with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Any names in mind?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, we were thinking Alec Gregory for a boy and Honor Sophie for a girl" said Charlie.

"What would you want to call a baby if we had another?" asked George turning to Angelina. She appeared to think for a moment.

"Well, my whole family was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and we already have Fred Graham, Graham for my dad. So if we had a girl I'd want Roxanne for my sister and Eliza, for my mum" said Angelina bowing her head. George pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"What are you going to call your new one?" Bill asked Hermione.

"Well if it's a girl I'd like to call her Amelia" said Hermione "And for a boy I'd like to call him Hugo." Ron made a noise in his throat.

"What, you don't like those names?" asked Hermione, crestfallen.

"No I like the names" said Ron hastily "Just chocking on a crisp."

"Amelia, what a lovely name" said Audrey thoughtfully. Percy shot her a look.

"I thought you wanted Lucy if we ever had another girl?" he asked her.

"Oh, I would. But it doesn't mean I can't like other names" said Audrey.

They carried on in this fashion, establishing what any further additions to the house of Weasley would be called. No one was surprised by Harry and Ginny's choice of Lily and came up with suggestions if the baby was a third boy.

They finished the meal discussing Jasmine's plans for the birth. She also worked as a dragon handler and therefore couldn't work again until after the baby came.

"Well, my mum and dad live in Australia and as I can't be around Charlie when he's working, I'm going to go there and let Mum care for me, she'll like that. I already have myself booked in at the ANWMI for the birth" Jasmine said happily.

"Australian National Wizarding Midwifery Institution" said Charlie, seeing the puzzled looks on his family's faces.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough and soon everyone was full and it was time to leave. Charlie and Jasmine were staying overnight at the Burrow, but everyone else had homes to get to and children to care for.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" said Harry, thoroughly shocked by the day's events.

"Yeah, fancy Charlie showing up with his pregnant girlfriend, openly defying Mum and then discussing plans for a _possible _wedding next spring. I though Mum was going to explode" said Ginny.

They bathed the kids and settled them for the night before they sat on the balcony outside their room in the pleasant night air, sipping drinks (Firewhiskey for Harry, water for Ginny) and just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad we did it our way" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Ginny so am I."

**OK, so another very important chapter here! I know this isn't at all canon, but I've always wondered why JKR left Charlie out so I thought I'd make the story more my own! Thanks to all those who've reviewed with nice comments and birthdays for the kids it's very much appreciated! Below are the full names and dates of birth (in order) of all Weasley grandchildren and Luna and Rolf's twins and Scorpius Malfoy. Yes I know some dates are off canon timeline but I'm just going with it**

**Enjoy and reviews please!**

**Exx15**

**Victoire Apolline-May 2****nd**** 1999 (official)**

**Dominique Molly- July 17****th**** 2000 (Jezzi1996)**

**James Sirius- May 15****th**** 2001 **

**Rose Jean- February 14****th**** 2003 **

**Albus Severus- April 9****th**** 2003**

**Fred Graham- 29****th**** October 2003**

**Molly Audrey- April 14****th**** 2004 (Miss Wendy Bird)**

**Louis William- Janurary 29****th**** 2005 (HPOTTER55)**

**Alec Gregory- September 12****th**** 2005 (Jezzi1996)**

**Lily Luna- November 11****th**** 2005 (FlyingToastersUnite)**

**Hugo Isaac- March 21****st**** 2006 (Corby3)**

**Lucy Amelia- November 5****th**** 2006 (me-the-Fang-luver)**

**Roxanne Eliza- June 8****th**** 2007 (FriendofMolly)**

**Lorcan Xenophilius and Lysander Rolf- October 6****th**** 2007 (twinweasley)**

**Scorpius Draco- Janurary 14****th**** 2003 (FlyingToastersUnite)**


	24. Lily Luna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 24**

**November 2005**

It was very cold outside as Harry lay in bed. He had been off work for the last week with a nasty bout of flu, and he felt seriously bad because Ginny had had to care for him as well as the boys, on top of being almost full term in her pregnancy.

Ginny waddled around like a duck picking dirty clothes off James' bedroom floor. He had become very messy and she didn't like it. She was having trouble bending over and the boys weren't helping at all. She liked that Harry was home though, even if it was because he was ill. She worried about him less when he wasn't working.

News had arrived from Australia in September of the birth of Charlie's son, Alec Gregory Weasley, along with photos of a little red haired baby waving his arms and bawling. However, none of the Weasleys had yet seen the child in person as Jasmine and Charlie didn't plan to visit until Christmas. Mrs Weasley had cried for days on end upon reading Charlie's letter and had only recently calmed down as the date of their arrival grew nearer.

Ginny collapsed into an armchair in the sitting room. It was late, gone 11 and she was exhausted. Pregnancy hormones were making her tense and irritable and her feet hurt from charging around all day after the boys. She ran her hands over the large bump and thought happy thoughts for the baby's benefit.

"Ginny, she can't hear you, you know" said Harry amused, the first time she did this.

"How do you know? Do you remember?" Ginny said indignantly.

"Hardly, but I seriously doubt it" he said leaving the room. Ginny refused to be discouraged and continued to talk to their tiny daughter.

A sharp pain in her abdomen woke Ginny. She jolted awake and groaned, she knew what this meant.

She tried to get up but couldn't for another sharp pain shot through her.

"Surely not?" she muttered to herself. The contractions were as painful now as they had been when she was about to give birth the first two times she'd done this, and they were coming quickly.

"Oh shit" said Ginny as she screwed up her face as the next one came.

"Harry!" she screamed. Harry shot out of bed in terror when Ginny screamed and shot down the stairs.

"Ginny, Ginny! What's wrong? Where are you?" he cried as he skidded on the hall floor and fell on his arse. Cursing he stumbled up and followed her voice to the living room.

"Ginny, what's up love?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"Lily, she's coming now Harry" said Ginny through gritted teeth.

"OK, well can you stand? We'll have to go to St Mungos" said Harry.

"No Harry, I mean the baby is coming now" said Ginny.

"What? But why didn't you tell me?" said Harry, flying into a wild panic.

"It only just started" snarled Ginny, the pain was increasing and she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Shit, hang on" said Harry and he ran to the kitchen, through powder into the Floo and stuck his head in.

"Mrs Weasley!" called Harry. He heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and a bedraggled Mrs Weasley hurried into view.

"Harry dear, whatever is the matter?" she asked.

"Ginny, she's in advanced labour. It came on very suddenly and she's almost ready to deliver from the looks of things. It's all happened so fast and she can't get into the Floo" Harry was gabbling really fast and Mrs Weasley nodded along.

"Well, I'm afraid it'll have to be a home birth. Do you remember anything of what the Healers did with James and Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, I was focused on helping Ginny" said Harry.

"Well I'm going to Floo a healer now and then I'm coming straight over. Harry, make sure she's comfortable. Where is she?" she asked.

"In the living room" said Harry distracted by Ginny's screams. Mrs Weasley heard them too and worried her bottom lip furiously.

"We best hurry dear. Take her upstairs and get her ready on a bed, you at least know the position. I'll be over as quickly as I can with a healer. Keep her calm and comfortable" said Mrs Weasley already grabbing her flower pot of Floo powder.

"OK. Hang on, what do I do if the baby starts to come?" said Harry.

"Well then you'll just have to deliver it. There is no stopping these things" said Mrs Weasley sadly.

Harry ended the Floo call and hurried to Ginny's side. She was now bright red in the face from trying not to scream and when she saw Harry she let it all out.

"Come on Ginny, I have to move you. Easy does it now love" said Harry after the contraction was over. He heaved Ginny from her chair and supported her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Daddy what's going on? Why is Mummy screaming?" asked James. Ginny's screams had woken him and Al and they were now huddled together in James's bedroom doorway looking terrified.

"It's ok boys, Mummy's going to be just fine" said Harry, wishing he believed this himself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" panted Ginny pressing her free hand to her stomach again.

"Is it that baby?" Albus asked quietly. This stopped Harry up short. It always amazed him how observant his youngest was.

"Yeah Al, it's the baby" said Harry. "And soon you'll have a new little sister to play with won't that be nice?" Ginny's whimper cut into Harry's babbling and he hauled her into her bedroom.

"James" he called. When James entered he told him

"James I need you to go downstairs and wait in the kitchen for Grandmum. She'll be coming out of the fire with another lady who's coming to look after Mummy. Could you tell them where we are? And take Albus with you" Harry added as an afterthought. Neither of his sons needed to watch this.

"Harry, it's time, I have to push!" moaned Ginny. Mrs Weasley still hadn't arrived with the healer and Harry knew what he had to do.

"OK Ginny, it's fine I'm going to help you." Harry looked at his wife, her face was pale and covered in sweat and her brown eyes were huge with terror.

Harry took his position between her legs and started encouraging Ginny. He had just started coaxing out the baby's head when Mrs Weasley burst into the bedroom, followed closely by a severe faced healer and a frantic Hermione.

"Oh thank god!" said Harry. He was in way out of his depth here.

"Well done Harry you've done brilliantly" said Mrs Weasley. Harry shifted up to Ginny's head and grasped her hand as the Healer took over.

"Right Mrs Potter, I need you to push again for me" said the healer. Ginny did as she was told, gripping Harry's hand so tightly his bone broke. He let out a grunt of pain and everyone in the room winced at the crack that was heard.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" said Ginny bursting into tears.

"It's fine Gin, really" said Harry, though it hurt like hell. She shot him a look of disbelief but was distracted by another fierce contraction. Harry was still feverish from the flu and he began to cough. The Healer peered over her glasses at him

"Mr Potter, if you don't stop that I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"I can't bloody help it" muttered Harry as Ginny glared at the Healer.

10 minutes later Lily Potter entered the world.

"Congratulations" said the Healer passing Ginny a newly clean and wrapped Lily.

"Aww she's beautiful, she looks just like Rose did" said Hermione softly. It was true, the baby had the same tufts of vivid curly hair, but when she opened her eyes they were Harry's emerald ones rather than brown.

"Well that was the quickest of my 3 births" Ginny laughed breathlessly. Harry planted a kiss on her soaking forehead.

"What is she called?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Lily, but we don't have a middle name" said Ginny, looking at Harry. He shrugged

"We'll come up with something."

It was late and Ginny was tired so they put her to sleep and then Hermione and Mrs Weasley helped Harry clean up.

"She really is so precious" said Hermione as she held the baby.

"I know I can't believe she's mine" smiled Harry.

"With those eyes, there isn't any doubt that she's yours" said Hermione with a laugh.

In the morning all the Weasleys came to visit their newest arrival and Harry sent an owl to Charlie to tell him the good news. James and Albus were perplexed by the baby and James earned a reprimand from his mother for poking the baby.

"I was just checking that she's real" said James.

Harry laughed and they sat both boys down in turn to hold the baby.

It was evening when most Weasley's cleared out to have dinner at the Burrow and all promised to come back soon.

"Harry?" called Neville. He and Luna had come round to see the baby and Harry led them upstairs. Ginny was resting but Lily was awake and laying in her crib, staring bemusedly up at her visitors.

"Neville, Luna me and Ginny would like to ask you something" Harry looked to Ginny who had stirred when people came into the room and she nodded at him.

"We'd like you to be Lily's godparents" said Harry. "And because it was meeting up with you and your party where we conceived Lily, we've decided that her middle name should be Luna" he finished, smiling at Luna.

Luna's eyes filled with tears and her face split into one of the most genuine smiles Harry had ever seen.

"Thank you" she whispered as the bundle was passed to her to hold.

**A few days later**

All the Weasley's were sat in the kitchen having their usual Sunday dinner.

"I've decided something" said Mrs Weasley suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"With all these grandchildren, it seems appropriate to have them all christened"

"What together?" said George.

"Yes George together! A big ceremony for all of our grandchildren" said Mrs Weasley proudly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" said Hermione rubbing her stomach. "But what about -?"

"Oh of course we'd wait until after your baby was born dear. So what does everyone think?" she asked enthusiastically, looking at her assembled family.

There was a few moments silence before all the girl's proclaimed their excitement and the men grumbled about space issues. Mrs Weasley waved an airy hand claiming "they'd find a place big enough!"

The dinner party settled down again and Mrs Weasley waved them all off saying the needed to pick godparents for the children.

**N'aww baby Lily. I hate writing birth scenes so much but only one more to go!**

**OK, so what do you think? Any thought or comments are welcomed but make criticism constructive please! Thanks for reading =)**

**Exx15**


	25. Wizarding Christening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 25**

It was the end of April and the 8th year anniversary of the war was fast approaching. Mrs Weasley had decided that she wanted to hold the christening on this day, because while she would be upset about losing one member of her family, they would be welcoming all of their grandchildren. Or so she said.

Hermione had given birth to a healthy baby boy, Hugo Isaac Weasley on March 21st, the first day of spring. It had been a bright but cool day that all the Weasleys had missed after spending all their time in St Mungos waiting for the new arrival to be born.

Christmas had also been a rather eventful time. Charlie and Jasmine had brought Alec on his first ever visit to England and Harry and Ron had stood up with Neville as he married a very pregnant Hannah Abbot on Christmas Eve. Their son Frank Neville Longbottom had been born on February 3rd and Luna had been named godmother as he shared her birthday.

The memorial service was a sombre affair. As usual Harry was asked to give a speech and people paid respects to the friends and relatives that were lost. George and Angelina clung to each other as George wept for Fred and Angelina mourned her entire family. Mrs Weasley was crying harder than ever and Andromeda had silent tears falling down her face. Harry just stood and stared at the memorial with all the names on it, including those of his parents, Sirius and Dobby.

He felt someone place a hand on his upper arm and knew instinctively that it was Ginny.

"You OK love?" she whispered?

Harry looked at his beautiful wife

"I should be asking you that question" he said. Ginny smiled weakly at him and Harry put his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and he could feel her shaking with the sobs. Harry nuzzled her hair, breathing in her wonderful scent while making soothing noises and rubbing her back.

"Are you ready to go?" came Mrs Weasley's voice from behind them. They nodded without looking and walked out of the grounds arm in arm. They apparated back to The Burrow where a harassed and pregnant Audrey had been watching all of the current Weasley grandchildren. With Audrey being Muggle born and having attended Beauxbatons instead f Hogwarts she had no one to mourn.

"Right everyone will be here at 1 o clock" said Mrs Weasley when they were all assembled in the kitchen.

"I want Bill and Fleur to go first with their 3 and then Charlie and Jasmine with Alec and then.."

"Yeah Mum, we get the picture" said George rolling his eyes.

"So we're last?" asked Ginny indignantly.

"Yeah you are because you're our baby sister" said George in a mock baby voice. The Bat Bogey's were attacking before he even had chance to raise his wand.

"Ginevra stop that now" said Mrs Weasley sternly. Ginny grimaced but let her wand arm fall.

"Sibling rivalry still alive and well I see" said Mr Weasley wryly. Harry grinned; the Weasley siblings always amused him, even all these years later.

"Stop it now!" barked Mrs Weasley. "Today is going to be tough enough without you all playing the goat." There was a mumbled chorus of "We know Mum" and "Sorry Mum" from the 6 Weasley's while the wives (and husband) all raised eyebrows and shook heads at how terrified of their mother they all were.

The guests assembled quickly and the Weasley's got into position. Harry was chastised by Mrs. Weasley for holding Lily.

"No Harry! In a wizarding christening, the daughters are presented by their mothers and the sons by the fathers."

"Mum go easy on the guy, it's not like he's ever done this before" said Bill. Mrs Weasley looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Harry dear, I forget" she said.

"Oh no it's fine Mrs Weasley" said Harry quickly blushing.

The ceremony was pleasant enough; everyone copied Fleur who went first with Victoire, then Dominique. Charlie was named godfather to both girls and Louis and the minister sealed the contract with a flick of his wand and a shower of stars.

It seemed to take forever. Jasmine had brought her brother Brady and his wife Maisie across from Australia to act as godparents and Percy decided that George should be godfather.

Finally all the children were christened.

"They're officially family now" said Mrs Weasley fondly as she doled out cups of Firewhiskey punch for the adults.

"What, were they before hostile enemies?" mumbled George, which earned him a clip around his good ear. Harry laughed and spluttered as punch came out of his nose along with a load of smoke from the whiskey. Ginny and Ron were helpless with laughter at the bewildered expression on his face.

"You aren't supposed to laugh at me" said Harry indignantly as Ginny wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't help it" she coughed.

Harry woke the next morning with a banging headache but still he had to get up and go to work. He is late for the morning briefing and knows all of his Aurors will be assembled, waiting for him.

When he walks into the boardroom, it's as though Ginny is there. He can smell her and looks around wildly as though he expected her to be sat at the table.

That is impossible, he thought to himself. I just kissed her goodbye.

Instead he notices the dreamy lazy looks on the faces of his staff and sees the tell tale spirals of smoke issuing from an open potion bottle.

Harry grins and slaps his stack of papers down on the table extra hard.

"Snap out of it, it's only Amortentia" he says with a laugh. This jolts them out of their reverie and the meeting can begin.

"Right I want an update on Gabriel" he said as he sits heavily in his chair.

"Well, he was discharged from St Mungos and the returned to Felicity Montgomery's house" said Henry Jones.

"Yes thank you Jones" said Harry impatiently. "But I know all of that. What I meant was how are we doing getting him on the Hogwarts list?"

"Oh that's all sorted" said Holly Croft.

"Good that's what I like to hear" said Harry smiling at Holly.

"We need to establish how we are going to protect him until then" said Edward Smart.

"I say do everything we are doing now" said Sam Campbell.

"I agree. He's not in any danger unless someone finds out that Voldemort is his father. Let's prevent that from happening and we shouldn't have a problem" said Harry and the meeting adjourned.

**So will Harry and the Aurors manage to keep Gabriel's identity a secret?**

**Will the Weasley's ever stop being scared of their mother?**

**I love this fic but am contemplating skipping ahead to Teddy's Sorting and Hogwarts, I think it needs moving along a bit.**

**Let me know, sorry this chapter sucks a bit!**

**Exx15**


	26. Badger or Lion?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 26**

**August 2009**

"That boy is a bloody nightmare!" Ginny stormed to Harry one night. It had been a horribly hot and humid day and James had been driving Ginny up the wall. Now 7 years old he had developed a taste for mischief unlike any Harry had ever known and there wasn't a day that passed when he didn't receive a tongue lashing from his mother.

"Shh honey, you'll wake him up. What did he do this time?" Harry asked.

"He switched the salt and sugar containers so that I put salt in Lily's porridge. I just couldn't understand why she wouldn't stop crying until Albus ratted him out" said Ginny pacing the room like a bull.

Harry shook his head. He was going to have to have a serious conversation with his son.

"And it's so difficult to get them to settle whenever Teddy comes over" Ginny continued. This was true because they always seemed to become unbelievably excitable whenever Teddy spent the night.

"Teddy's off to Hogwarts next week love" said Harry soothingly.

"I know and I'm going to miss him!" said Ginny, welling up with tears. Harry sighed inwardly; since Lily's birth Ginny's emotions had become more unpredictable and Harry was often worried that if she fell pregnant again, he wouldn't notice the difference.

"Ginny baby come to bed. You're tired and I think you could use a cuddle" Harry said holding his arms out to her. She smiled at him and climbed into bed, cuddling deep into his chest. Harry kissed the tip of her nose and placed his forehead against hers. She puckered up and pressed her lips to his. They shared a soft and romantic kiss and Harry could feel the tension leaving Ginny's body as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny smiled against his mouth and pulled away.

"Is this why you were being so comforting? Because you're randy?" she said with a smirk.

"No" said Harry trying to act offended, though he really wasn't "I was genuinely being comforting. I am randy only now that you've kissed me" he said with a smile as he dropped another kiss on her lips.

Ginny laughed and it was the sound that made Harry happiest in the world, all those months on the Horcrux hunt without her came flooding back in moments like this, and he always held her tighter and kissed her more passionately because he knew what he had to lose. He loved just being able to snuggle with her and have sex with her whenever she wanted, without fear of retribution from her brothers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

**The following day at MoM**

Harry once again apparated straight into Kingsley's office. The Minister wasn't at all surprised to see him as it was at his request that Harry was there.

"Good morning Harry" he said pleasantly.

"Morning Kingsley. What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Well, as you know, Gabriel will be starting Hogwarts next week" he said conversationally. "And I need an Auror on hand to make sure that the boy arrives safely and is suitably sorted."

"I'd be honoured sir, my godson starts Hogwarts next week as well" said Harry proudly.

"Yes, this is why I thought you would be perfect for the mission. You are the Head Auror as well as a much respected wizard, so no one will dare to cause any trouble with you around. The fact that you get to see your godson sorted is just another bonus, albeit a personal one" said Kingsley with a smile.

Harry had great respect for Kingsley and this just added to it. The face that the Minister wanted Harry to be able to see Gabriel's sorting was excellent. But something didn't seem right.

"Hang on sir; I thought Gabriel was born in 1996. He's surely too old to just be a first year?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but at the time he should have started Hogwarts he was very ill. He has only just now been cleared to attend the school" said Kingsley

Harry mulled over this complication."It won't be an issue will it?" he asked.

"No, we have spoke to the staff and they understand the circumstances. It will not be a problem. After all children are still in the wrong years after the war. Even 11 years later people are only just coming out of hiding and sending their children to school" said Kingsley calmly.

"So what do you need me to do?" asked Harry.

"Be there on the platform, he should be safe enough on the train and then see that he arrives at Hogwarts safely. You have been invited to watch the Sorting and attend the feast, and then you may leave for Gabriel should be fine. Oh and Harry?" Kingsley asked as Harry rose to leave

"Make sure you don't crowd the boy. We need him to make friend by himself" was Kingsley's parting sentiment. With that Harry left to get on with his work and that night he told Teddy he'd be able to see him Sorted.

**September 1****st**

The familiar bustle and madness of Platform 9 and ¾ washed over Harry. He had helped Teddy load his stuff onto the train and talked to Felicity Montgomery about the precautions in place at Hogwarts for Gabriel. Now he was having to physically restrain James to stop him jumping onto the train with Teddy.

"But Dad I want to go" cried the 8 year old.

"Give it a couple of years and you will be James. You aren't old enough yet" said Harry as he gripped the boys little shoulders.

"What time do you need to be there tonight?" asked Ginny as the train moved off. They were waving frantically at Teddy with Andromeda.

"Not until 5" said Harry "That's when I have to be at Hogsmeade station, then I apparate to Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded "What house do you reckon Teddy will be in?"

"Gryffindor won't he?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Not necessarily" said Andromeda who had been listening. "Dora was in Hufflepuff, played Chaser on their Quidditch team."

"I didn't know that" mused Harry aloud. "Well, badger or lion, it doesn't matter to me because it doesn't change anything."

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade station as the train doors were opening. He located Gabriel fairly easily with his dark hair and pale skin he looked ghostly in the light.

"Firs' years, over here. Firs' years!" came Hagrid's familiar bellow. Harry grinned and turned as Hagrid patted him on the shoulder.

"Harry! Great to see you, hear you was comin' up tonight. How are them troublemakers o' yours?" Hagrid asked.

"Same as usual" said Harry with a grin. Lily especially adored visiting Hagrid and Hagrid in turn loved the 3 little Potters.

Harry took his seat at the staff table in the familiar hall. He remembered the last time he was here, to escort Ginny to her Graduation Ball and his heart filled with warmth.

Professor McGonagall led in the gaggle of terrified looking first years to where the stool and battered hat sat in pride of place.

"When I call your name, you must come forward, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and then you shall join your house tables" she said. Unrolling her scroll she called the first names

"Allen, Persephone." A little mousy haired girl who was clearly Persephone Allen walked forward to be sorted. Harry didn't think he'd seen anyone look so frightened in his life.

"Hufflepuff!" cried the hat. Cheers broke out from the Hufflepuff table as Persephone went to join them.

"Blakeley, Grace"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bletchley, Randall" called Professor McGonagall. Harry recognised the name Bletchley from Hogwarts Quidditch.

"Slytherin!" cried the hat.

"Cattermole, Alfred" Harry remembered the name with a jolt. The little blonde boy greatly resembled Reg Cattermole.

"Hufflepuff!" cried the hat and Alfred Cattermole went to join two blonde Hufflepuff girls who were clearly his sisters.

"Clarke, Orlando"

"Gryffindor!" Harry clapped with the other Gryffindors.

Damien Daniel became a Slytherin while George Davies, Elizabeth and Jayne Denby became Ravenclaws before Harry heard another name he recognised.

"Diggory, Cedric" Harry sat up straight as the little boy who greatly resembled Cedric proceeded towards the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" screamed the hat.

"Cedric's cousin, named for him after he died. Heard him telling another boy in the station" whispered Hagrid on his other side.

Isobel Dominic and Riley Evanwood became the second and third new Gryffindors. Aidan Flint went to Slytherin, Katy Gibson to Hufflepuff, Percival Herring and Morgana Higginbottom to Ravenclaw and Malissa Jackson to Slytherin.

Then Harry's neck began to prickle uncomfortably. He looked around the hall and caught the eye of a first year. She had evil dark eyes and was staring at him with pure hatred.

"Kitsby, Wayne"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lill, Ayana " called Professor McGonagall. The evil eyed girl stepped forward and the hat barely touched her head before it yelled

"Slytherin!"

Harry watched Ayana Lill go warily. Then finally

"Lupin, Ted." Harry sat up and nervously watched as the little electric blue head bobbed out of the line and up to the front of the hall.

The hat deliberated for 30 seconds before pronouncing Teddy's fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat. Harry clapped so enthusiastically his hands hurt as Teddy joined Orlando, Isobel and Riley at the Gryffindor table.

Margaret Marshall was sent to Ravenclaw and then it was Gabriel's turn.

"Montgomery, Gabriel"

"Slytherin!" proclaimed the hat. Harry wasn't surprised, Riddle had been the heir of Slytherin.

"Moon, Andrew"

"Slytherin!"

"Nicholas, Brady" and "Osgood, Michael" went to Hufflepuff shortly followed by the induction of "Quinton, Eva" to Gryffindor.

"Rowantree, Niamh"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sellers, Demarco"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Taylor, Wendy"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thompson, Joshua"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yeoman, Holly"

"Gryffindor!"

And finally, with Luke Youngblood's dismissal to Slytherin the Sorting was finished. Teddy had since been joined by 3 more new Gryffindors and the feast was as good as ever. Harry stopped on his way out to congratulate Teddy n making Gryffindor then he proceeded out of the grounds and Apparated home.

"Teddy made Gryffindor" he told Ginny when he arrived home. She was very happy and rushed to floo her family and Andromeda to tell them the news.

"I guess that means he's a true Marauder at heart then" thought Harry.

**Teddy's a lion then**

**I toyed with the idea of putting him in Hufflepuff but decided against it. **

**This skips further into the future then I maybe would've liked but I keep forgetting that Teddy's birthday wasn't until 1998 **

**Thanks for reading and review please! They inspire me **

**Exx15**


	27. Weasley Quidditch Extravaganza

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story and nothing else**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 27**

**June 2010  
**Ginny walked down the hallway towards Russell's office. She was puzzled as to what this could be about as Russell never called her into his office.

She knocked and was told to come in

"Hello Ginny, thanks for coming have a seat" said Russell indicating the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here?" Ginny nodded.

"Well as I'm sure you know, the Quidditch World Cup is starting this month and I'd like you to be the Prophet's official correspondent for the England Squad" said Russell.

Ginny nearly squealed she was so happy. What an amazing opportunity!

"What does the assignment involve?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you'd spend a lot of time in the training camp reporting on the team and you'd also get to write the official match reviews for the Prophet the following day. Lee is commentating and I'll be there to cheer Kit on, so you won't be alone" said Russell.

"I'd have to spend time in the training camp?" she asked

"Yes, is that a problem?" asked Russell raising his eyebrows

"Well, yes. I have 3 children and a husband to look after, I can't go to France for 2 months" said Ginny a little angry.

"Well then I'm afraid you can't do the assignment. Being on site with the team is very important for the background research and fill in pieces you'd have to write" said Russell.

"Can I think about it?" asked Ginny. She really needed to talk to Harry about this.

"I don't think I can do the assignment" said Ginny unhappily. She and Harry were in bed discussing Russell's proposition. She slumped back on her pillows and closed her eyes dejected.

Harry reached out and pulled her into an embrace. He felt bad for Ginny having to give up her dream job.

"You can't see any way around it either?" Ginny mumbled into his chest.

"No love I'm sorry" Harry replied stroking her hair. Ginny began to cry softly into his chest while Harry comforted her, feeling utterly hopeless.

The next day Harry stepped out of the Floo in Molly and Arthur Weasley's kitchen.

"Good morning Harry. No Ginny?" asked Molly who was stood at the stove cooking.

"Nope she's gone to work to tell Russell she can't take the job" said Harry.

"Ah yes, Ron told us about that, very sad indeed she'd love to cover the World Cup" said Arthur.

"Yeah well, I think I might do something to remedy that" said Harry. The older Weasleys looked at him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Arthur

"Well, my idea was we hold a Weasley Quidditch tournament. I know it hardly makes up for missing the World Cup, but James and Albus certainly love to play and Lily tries her hardest for a 4 year old. Also we have enough relatives who play to make it fun and we can invite old school friends like the DA. I'm sure most of them would be well up for it" said Harry.

His proposition was met with silence. Until Arthur said

"Harry I think that's the best idea anyone's had in ages."

"Thank you Arthur" said Harry grinning. "I think we should hold it after Teddy returns from Hogwarts next week, because he likes to play as well. Oh and keep it a secret, I want it to be a surprise for Ginny." Molly and Arthur agreed to spread word to their children and Harry went to Hermione who agreed to owl everyone who used to be in the DA. By the end of the week, the event was looking quite promising. Harry also talked to Andromeda, who gave Teddy permission to play if he wanted and agreed to tell him.

By the end of the week, the event was looking very promising and Harry had used his connections to gain the use of an unused Quidditch pitch near Hogsmeade.

**1****st**** July 2010**

It was the Saturday of the tournament and most of the DA and all of the Weasley's had assembled. The only ones not present were Harry and Ginny as Molly and Arthur had brought the 3 kids on ahead so they wouldn't ruin the surprise. Lily was crying because she wasn't allowed to play.

"You're too little Lily sweetie" cooed Molly. "You'd get hurt." Lily just cried harder.

"I want you to be happy Ginny, and this is my way of making it up to you for missing your World Cup" said Harry as he prepared to apparate them away from Potter Cottage.

"OK" said Ginny very confused. Harry grabbed her arm and apparated them to their location

"What is this" gasped Ginny as she saw everyone stood smiling at her.

"This Ginny, is the first ever Weasley Quidditch Extravaganza" said Ron, grinning at Harry.

"Why is everyone in different colours?" questioned Ginny.

"Because my love, we have chosen teams already and everyone has a strip to tell them apart" said Harry kissing her on the cheek."

"Oh I love it!" cried Ginny. "So what are the teams?"

"Well, firstly we have Team Weasley" he said indicating the ones in red.

"Ron is playing Keeper while Angelina, Percy and Fred will play Chaser, Bill and George will be Beaters and Victoire Seeker" finished Harry.

"Why aren't I on that team?" asked Ginny

"Because you're a Potter and you'll be on my team. Captain of it in fact. Bill is captaining the Weasley team as he's the oldest" said Harry with a grin.

Ginny shrieked with delight

"OK, so who am I captaining?" she asked happily.

"Well you'll be Chaser obviously as will Albus and Dean Thomas" he said indicating Dean. "I'll be Seeker and Teddy and James will be Beaters. Oh and Neville will be keeping for us."

Harry began to speak loudly so everyone could hear him and knew what teams they were playing for

"Team 3 is all DA members with Keeper Seamus Finnegan, Chasers Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot and Hannah Longbottom, Beaters Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchely and Seeker Cho Chang. Dennis Creevey will act as Captain." Dennis flushed unbelievably as Oliver Wood clapped him on the back.

"And the final team is the original Gryffindor squad I joined in my first year, with a few replacements obviously. Oliver Keeper, Katie and Alicia Chasers with new addition Susan Bones also playing Chaser. Beaters will be Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein and Seeker will be our very own Charlie Weasley who has kindly agreed to play for a different team to allow his niece a chance to play with her family. OK, any questions?"

There were none, so Molly handed Ginny a strip and told her to change while they set everything up. The strip was black with a gold lightning bolt on it and she had 'Team Potter' emblazoned across her chest and Ginny written across a gold number 1.

She rejoined the meeting as Harry was issuing orders.

"Right we only have 1 set of balls, so 2 teams get a bit of a rest while the others play. Every team is named for the Captain so the first match will be Weasley vs. Creevey followed by Potter vs. Wood and then we swap. You need to score as many points as possible because the team with the most points will win the tournament overall. Right let's play." Harry clapped his hands once and the game was off.

The Weasley vs. Creevey match ended dramatically with Victoire snatching the snitch from under the nose of a shocked Cho. The score had been tied at 70 all and the Weasleys won 220-70. Victoire landed and rushed to hug Fleur gabbling away in French. Creevey team was also beaten by the Potters in a 400-40 whitewash but beat the Woods 200-140.

Woods beat the Weasleys but also lost to the Potters putting them in 3rd place before the game everyone had been waiting for. Potter vs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny lined up with their team and Ginny shook hands with Bill then the game was off. Ginny scored within the first minute before Angelina scored from halfway. The game was fairly closely fought and Harry flew above watching the action, noticing for the first time how good a Beater James was. He felt himself swell briefly with pride before flying off once again in search of the Snitch.

He was involved in a neck and neck race with Victoire before he caught the Snitch. The Potters were victorious!

Harry landed and Ginny threw herself at him, kissing him with all her might.

"Ahem" came 6 throat clears from behind them and they broke apart, grinning sheepishly as James glared at them.

The tournament was followed by a lovely summer lunch at the Three Broomsticks and the conversation was mostly about Quidditch.

Ginny sat in bed that night reading a book.

"Why don't these bloody men just magic the clothes away. It saves time!" she said incredulously. Harry checked the book's cover.

"They're Muggles, Ginny. They can't magic the clothes away" he said.

"Oh yeah. I forget when I'm reading Muggle books" she said vaguely as she put the book down.

"Thanks for today Harry. It meant so much that you'd go to all that trouble" she said as she rolled on top of him. Harry grinned up at her.

"Do I get my adult thank you now?" he said with a cheeky grin. Ginny laughed.

"Yes Harry, you get your adult thank you now" she said as she bent to kiss him.

The noise of his mother's moaning James Potter awake all night.

**Sorry it took so long but there you have it! I have been so busy lately I just haven't had time to write. Fun little chapter just to skip time a bit.**

**This fic is drawing to a close now *sob* so I'll probably be finished within the next few chapter but thanks all very much for reading and I intend to try my hand at other styles so if you're interested have a read!**

**Chaser 44, this chapter is for you I'm just sorry it took so long!**

**Review if you want ******

**Exx15**


	28. The Coming of Age of James Potter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to JKR**

**The Girl Worth Living For**

**Chapter 28**

**September 1****st**** 2012**

Harry pushed the trolley ahead of him through the station, James's school stuff already loaded onto it. A large grey owl that Lily had named Benjamin was in a cage which was balanced precariously on top of the trunk. Ginny and Mrs Weasley had both included enormous packages of sweets, cakes and homemade goodies. The small family wandered through the barrier, Harry with the 2 boys and Ginny with Lily. The platform was clogged with people all waving their children off, mothers bustling around checking last minute arrangements, fathers loading luggage and talking amongst themselves.

Harry located Ron and Hermione who were stood with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill and Fleur. Fleur was crying as she hugged Victoire goodbye again.

"Alright mate?" asked Ron clapping his best friend on the back. "Ready to send the first one off?" he said winking at James. James grinned nervously and Albus persisted chewing on his lip, a habit he'd acquired several years ago.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird without our little troublemaker in the house" grinned Harry ruffling James's unruly hair. James looked at his father without saying a word, and Harry noticed that he had gone unnaturally pale. He and Ginny exchanged a look and he put an arm around his shoulders, leading him aside before crouching to eye level to talk to him.

"Hey. What's wrong? What's worrying you?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well Dad, what if I don't make any friends? And what if I get put into Slytherin? And what if I'm terrible at _every_ subject" James blurted, and Harry could tell that he'd been storing all this up for a while.

"Ok firstly, I went to Hogwarts not knowing anyone, I didn't even know anything about the magical world and I muddled through OK. In fact, your Uncle Ron was the first person I ever met at Hogwarts, and Auntie Hermione and Neville as well. Slytherin isn't as bad as people think; there are actually some very courageous and noble people in Slytherin. And as for being terrible at every subject? Well, you can always play Quidditch." Harry laughed and ruffled his untidy hair.

"But the whole family has been in Gryffindor" mumbled James. "I don't want to be the only one left out."

"Don't be silly, if you're in a different house, you're breaking the mould!" said Harry, grasping his young son's scrawny shoulders. "You'll be able to start your own traditions and not just follow everyone else."

James looked suitably reassured by this and smiled as Victoire and Dominique came to join them, shortly followed by Bill and Fleur with Louis.

"What are you two doing here?" Bill asked Ron.

"Half our family is going to Hogwarts today; we wanted to see them off. And Rose and Hugo wanted to say bye to their cousins" replied Ron casually. Harry knew he was lying. Ron was the Auror posted on Platform 9 and ¾ this year, a new tradition to stop trouble between the families of imprisoned Death Eaters and war heroes. Just because it had been 14 years didn't mean there wasn't still animosity.

A loud whistle pierced the din, giving the 5 minute warning.

"You best get on bub" said Ginny. Harry and James hauled his trunk up onto the train and then he jumped back down to hug his parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents who had all congregated to see off the departing kids. Ginny was last and Harry knew she was holding ff tears as she hugged her eldest child goodbye.

"Bye Jamesy" she whispered. "Make sure you write us all the time!" James gave his mother a final big hug before heading off to the train with Victoire. "And be good!" Ginny called as an afterthought. James turned and grinned one last time at his parents before disappearing through the crowded train.

The whistle that heralded last call sounded and parents rushed forward for last minute kisses. James's little face emerged at a window and he began to wave as the train began to move. Everyone waved as the train gathered speed and Harry found himself gripping Albus's bony little shoulders so tightly the little boy yelped in protest as the train rounded the corner and was gone.

"Oops sorry Al!" said Harry. Ginny's hand found his and they looked at each other, exchanging a nod and they departed the platform with their two remaining children.

**Later that same day  
**Harry hovered over the trees of the orchard at the Burrow late in the afternoon. They had gone there for lunch and he'd been roped into refereeing a Weasley Quidditch match which had gotten a little heated. Mrs Weasley had only called a halt to proceedings after little Louis got hit in the face by a flying apple and starting wailing and everyone else had gone inside. Harry remained however, enjoying the gentle late summer breeze which skimmed his face as the clouds shifted across the pale sky. 

"Harry dear!" he heard a shout from below and looked down to see Mrs Weasley stood at the back door, calling him. He landed swiftly and made his way back up the yard to meet her.

"Hello Molly, what's up?" he asked, shouldering his broomstick.

"Professor O'Deluga's in the fireplace dear, he wants a word" she said. Harry followed her inside and dropped to his keens in front of the fire. Belarius O'Deluga was the current headmaster of Hogwarts and his head was protruding from the Weasley's kitchen fire.

"Professor?" asked Harry, visions of James falling off the train racing through his head.

"Harry, sorry to disturb your afternoon but Albus would like a word" said the head.

"Oh ok, I'll be right through" he said and O'Deluga's head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Did you hear that?" Harry called to Ginny who was stood across the kitchen talking to Hermione.

"Yeah, love I'll see you later. When you're ready Floo home, I'll have some dinner ready for you" she called back. Harry gave her a quick kiss before stepping through the fire to Hogwarts.

"Hello Harry" said Professor O'Deluga. He was stood and had clearly been waiting for Harry to come through.

"Afternoon Professor, or is it evening" asked Harry, glancing at the sky past the study window.

"Oh afternoon I should think" said Professor O'Deluga pleasantly in his thick Irish accent. "The students haven't arrived yet."

"Oh right I thought when you asked me here James had caused trouble already!" said Harry, still relieved he hadn't.

"Oh no nothing like that, it's just that Albus would like a word" he said with a smile, inclining his head at the familiar portrait hanging above his chair. "I'll give you two some privacy, I'm sure there are things that need doing in the castle before the students descend upon us once more" he said with a smile and he left, closing the door gently behind him.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" asked Harry, moving around O'Deluga's desk to stand before Dumbledore once more.

"Yes I did Harry. I have been doing as you asked and keeping an eye on Professor Tovy for you through his meetings with Professor O'Deluga and I must admit I saw nothing suspicious until yesterday. When Professor O'Deluga wasn't present he came in and went through the office, looking for what I don't know but he did."

"And did he find it?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Not that I could see and he didn't leave in enough of a hurry but it struck me as suspicious so I thought I'd better let you know" said Dumbledore.

"Thanks Professor, much appreciated" said Harry. Julian Tovy was the current Potions Master of Hogwarts and had formerly been connected with an illegal import/export business, trafficking dangerous mixtures and ingredients in and out of England. Though they had never been able to find enough evidence to formerly convict him, Harry still suspected him of using his position at Hogwarts to his advantage and had asked Dumbledore's portrait to keep an eye on his exchanges with the Headmaster.

The interview carried on in a more speculative way, with Snape being called on for his Potions expertise when needed before O'Deluga returned to the office.

"I hope that your business here was satisfactory?" he asked earnestly. Harry nodded and began fastening his cloak.

"Will you stay for the feast, as my guest?" O'Deluga asked next. "I rather thought you'd like to see your son Sorted."

"Yes thank you Professor that will be wonderful" said Harry gratefully. As a frequent guest lecturer at Hogwarts he had dined there several times before. "Just let me tell my wife."

"Of course, of course and please, call me Belarius" he replied jovially. Harry considered the Irishman as he threw powder into the fire, preparing to stick his head in and tell Ginny not to make him dinner. He was extremely tall, well over six feet with this auburn hair that curled in tight little ringlets. He was the youngest Headmaster Hogwarts had seen in years, having risen from the position of Herbology teacher, succeeding Professor McGonagall when she'd retired two years ago. Neville Longbottom had taken his vacant place as Herbology Professor, much to Snape's chagrin.

Harry quickly told Ginny he was staying and she told him to let her know what House James ended up in. He and Belarius proceeded down to the feast together. Harry greeted and was greeted warmly by all the teachers and he received a bone-crushing hug from Hagrid before taking that seat alongside the golden Headmaster's throne.

The rest of the school had already taken their places and they were awaiting the arrival of the new students and the Sorting with baited breath. The tall doors swung open and Professor Mandy Brocklehurst led the new students down the long gap towards the stool on which the Sorting Hat stood. Harry picked out James quickly and smiled and winked encouragingly at his son, who appeared shocked at the site of his father, but he smiled back quickly.

"When I call your name, you shall proceed forward, put on the Hat and wait for a decision" called Professor Brocklehurst. "Alden, Alfie" she called. A tiny boy with very short dark hair proceeded forward.

"Gryffindor" shouted the old Hat. Harry applauded enthusiastically with the other Gryffindors.

"Allen, Thomas"

"Ravenclaw" called the hat

"Beck, Lucinda"

"Hufflepuff"

Buttle, Tristan"

"Slytherin!" Harry noted that Gabriel Montgomery was among the Slytherins applauding Tristan Buttle as he sat down.

"Campton, Carl"

"Slytherin"

"Cooper, Charles"

"Hufflepuff"

"Darling, Georgiana"

"Gryffindor"

"Gifton, Sophie"

"Gryffindor"

"Griffiths, Nathaniel"

"Hufflepuff"

"Hale, Judith"

"Hufflepuff"

"Jones, Scarlett"

"Gryffindor"

As the list went on, Harry found himself becoming increasingly nervous for James. As "Jugson, Claudius" stepped forward, Harry noticed with a shiver of dislike that this boy was the child of one of the Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries. Inevitably the boy was sent to Slytherin.

A few more people passed and then it was finally James's turn. The room hissed ominously as everyone started whispering at the same time, intrigued by the name 'Potter'. Harry's heart went out to his boy, whispers followed him and Ron and Hermione everywhere, but he'd hoped his kids might have escaped this. No such look it seemed.

The hat positively screamed Gryffindor and James scuttled off to join the long Gryffindor table as he was clapped enthusiastically. Harry felt himself swell with pride and watched the end of the Sorting with a warm feeling in his stomach. This feeling was shortly replaced by a feeling of fullness as he stuffed his face with the many delights the Hogwarts kitchens managed to provide.

Harry left that night feeling very contented, having managed to give James one last crafty hug disguised as an exchange of items forgotten.

Ginny was still awake when he stepped into the kitchen, sat at the table with a cup of tea.

"So?" she asked.

"Gryffindor" grinned Harry, pouring himself tea from the steaming pot.

"And is he ok?" asked Ginny, worrying her lip between her front teeth. Harry smiled and reached out a hand, stroking along her jaw and bending down for a gentle kiss.

"Of course he's ok. We were always well cared for at Hogwarts and he'll be just fine. It's not like it was your sixth year, Gin" he said softly. He felt her relax.

"I know baby. I just worry. Eleven suddenly seems much too young to be away from home" she whispered back.

"He's got to be taught Gin. You know that" he gave her another sweet kiss and took her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed. I have to be at work in the morning."

Ginny picked up her tea and allowed Harry to lead her up the stairs to bed. Both fell asleep happy with their lives, though they already missed their little troublemaker.

**Phew! Ok I know this has been a long time coming, but very sudden inspiration led me to write this. I'm so shocked that after so long there are still new alerts and reviews for this story and that led me to write more. I think the next chapter will be the last and it'll be a little different. More a combination of short future stories about the Potter family's future. Hope you enjoyed this, review if you wish, Exx15 **


End file.
